Mind Games
by 50whiskey
Summary: Puck wants a war, his Focus is Kurt. Kurt hates Puck and Vows to destroy him. Puck likes a challenge. Let the games begin! AU Slash
1. Do What!

Do What!!?!

So, okay, maybe Puck didn't realize it at first, but Hummel really pissed him off. Not like he was threatening his bad-ass-ness or something stupid like that. He just pissed him off. How could he be so cocky! He had put him in the dumpster, and thrown red, orange and blue corn syrup up his nose, and yet he walked around like he was the king.... queen…. WHATEVER!

If Mr. Shue hadn't been so hell bent on making them all friends Puck would have had Kurt Hummel crying by the end of the day. Seriously! The way he always looked at Finn like he was a god. Please Finn was a retard. He didn't even know if Finn was smart enough to be Gay.

Puck always watched him, Kurt, strolling down the hall with the fat girl on his arm. Santana and Brittany just loved him, and hell, even Artie respected him. Now it was on. Kurt Hummel was going down, he was going down hard. What could Puck do that would bring that little homo to his knees?

"Why are you staring at Kurt?" The thought of Nails being hammered into his eye sockets were more appealing then talking to Berry. Good kisser, banging body, annoying as Fu…

"Puck! You're not going to beat him up are you? Cause I will go to Mr. Shuster right now, and declare that you be removed from Glee promptly perhaps even ex…."

"Shut up Berry. If I wanted him beaten up I would have done it already. And I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at Mercedes." Puck rolled his shoulders and raised an Eyebrow. Trying to play off that he wasn't thinking about beating the crap out of Hummel

"Oh, well I can see how you would find her attractive. I mean aside from being a little over weight, she's a really good singer and a surprisingly good dancer, and she has a really nice smile. Good teeth, shows good self-esteem." Berry was slightly nodding her head, with her big brown eyes shinning in the light of the hall way. Puck looked at her with his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm looking at her because we are partners for that harmony crap in glee Berry! We're supposed to meet after school to practice."

"Oh." Puck loved it when the little bit of blush would come to Rachael cheeks. He will admit that he did like her, she was a really cool person. He was still pissed because she wouldn't let him touch her boob, but she'd come around. They all did.

Mercedes walked up to him with a scowl like she always did. Head bobbing ever so slightly, as she pursed her lips, and looked him up and down. Yeah she wanted him.

"Ok mo-hawk. I have more important things to do today then teach you how to keep up with me in singing," Puck was about to protest but she threw her hand up in his face, and continued, "But I talked to Shue, and he said that it was fine if Kurt helped you out."

"Helped me?!" Puck said as he put his own finger to his chest.

"Puck look," Mercedes said as she grabbed him by the arm and started to walk away from the lockers. Berry and Hummel followed closely, "I'm not going to deny, as much as I would like to, that you've got you some talent goin on. But if you're going to hang with me, then you're going to listen to my boy back there, because I'll be damned if you're going to bring me down. And if you don't like it, then I'll just tell Santana that you said I was finer then she is. Deal?"

Puck stopped dead in his tracks. She had just questioned his bad-ass-ness. In fact she had just told him what to do. Black Mailed him in fact. Slushy in the face here it comes. Luckily he still had some pull with the football team to get it done. And just to prove a point Hummel would be getting one too. Maybe even a mix.

Before Puck could protest she was gone, and as she walked she grabbed Berry by the arm. "Com on girl. We're gonna talk."

Puck looked at Hummel. Holding his book to his chest with a black Gucci shirt, and little golfers hat. His eyes wide, and head cocked so arrogantly to the side, with a small smile on those full lips.

"It's all a matter of perspective Puck. You hate me, and I hate you, and if it wasn't for her, I would be inclined to tell you that the mo-hawk is a major fashion crime. However, for the good of Glee, we need a good male back up besides Finn, and Artie, and since you are the only one that really has a name after those two, you're it."

"Fine Hummel, but don't think that this is going to get you up on my social ladder."

"I think you mean my social ladder." Kurt said as he walked pass Puck on his way to the glee room. Pucks full lips quivered as he tried to think of some kind of witty comeback. Sadly even he knew that he couldn't compete with Hummel in wit. That's why he was glad he was hot. He didn't need to be witty to kick the crap out of some one. Plus all his experience in his fight club didn't hurt either.

Inside the Glee room, Kurt pranced his way over to the piano. Puck watched him like a hawk. Those damn pants, he didn't even think a girl could fit into those pants. Kurt turned and looked at him. Giving him that what the fu…

"Puck look," he said as he sat down on the piano bench and elegantly crossed his legs, "We've got to get this done, and if you don't think that you can then just tell me now. Project Runway is coming on, and I would find it far more enjoyable then this."

"Whatever. Not like it will matter anyway." Puck said as he scowled at the petite little boy, and crossed the room, and leaned on the Piano. Kurt smugly turned around.

"Lets do the major scale to warm up."

Going through the scale about twenty times about sent Puck over the edge. He just wanted to learn the damn song, get the harmony perfect, and move on. Done deal, he wanted to go watch the Cheerios practice.

"So, the song that Mercedes has chosen is not easy, nor should you expected to have been. The guy solo needs a lot of projection, as does her part. She has it, you don't."

"Right." Puck said as he looked at the sheet music.

"Alright stand up straight Puck."

Puck looked at him, his glare even more intense then normal. Kurt rolled his eyes, and got up from the piano and started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Puck asked shocked.

"Michael Corse is calling my name." Puck didn't know who that was.

"What about practicing?"

"I can't help you, you dumb brute, if you won't listen. You know maybe that's your malfunction Puck. You don't know a good thing when it kicks you in the nuts." The sheer anger in Hummel's voice, even if it was in the soprano range, made Puck think for a bit.

"Fine I'll stand up straight."

Hummel's shoulders squared and his head raised a good two inches as a small, yet present smile of victory came across his mouth. Puck was drawn to his lips instantly. Anger, or at the most he thought it was anger shot through his body.

"All we are going to do is focus on the highest note for right now. If we can get you to project that then once we get your breathing down you should be set. Not saying that you will be able to keep up with Mercedes, but at least you won't be forced out of the song because no one can hear you."

"It's a stupid song."

Kurt ignored the last comment, and sat back down at the Piano, hitting the same key over, and over. The key was just barely in Pucks range, and even though he could hit it, the projection wasn't there. No matter how red Puck's face got.

Kurt was looking at Puck tapping his fingers on his lips. Puck once again drawn to the lips began to get angry. To the point his legs were shaking. The fact that his legs were shaking, and not his arms was troubling. The room had gotten hotter, and it seemed to close in around him.

"Lets try this." Kurt hopped up from the piano, and walked behind Puck. Before Puck could react he had placed his arms around Pucks mid-section. Logic told Puck that he was going to force air out of him when he was singing the note, like Shue had done with Finn. His body however didn't register it that way. In the pause and feeling the strappingly strong arms of Hummel engulf him. He got light headed, and closed his eyes. It seemed to him as if all the stress in his body was about to leave. Even a moan nearly escaped his lips. He exploded. He pushed back from the Piano as hard as he could, and Hummel flew to the floor with a disgusting crack as chairs flew from the impact of his body. There was no sound from him. Puck turned and looked at him with fury. So much so that Kurt began to shuffle backwards on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't think… I'm sorry."

Puck was gone. He ran from the room as fast as he could, past the entrance, through the parking lot and into the street. He was running as fast as he could, pushing, even his well toned legs, to the breaking point. His chest burned, his shirt covered in sweat, legs starting to buckle. He slowed down. The, what ever it was, gone from his system. It wasn't anger that he felt towards Hummel now. It was distain… it had to be distain.


	2. Pain, Ice, and Puck

Pain, Ice, and Puck

Puck awoke the next morning. His sleep disturbed constantly all night. The thoughts of that freak of a runway show putting his arms around him had sent chills down his spine. Even as he got ready, showered, shaved, made sure his mo-hawk was fine, got dressed, ate breakfast with his sister the whole time remembering the arms around his body.

When he got to school, he popped his neck. It was so slushy time, or dumpster time. To hell with what Mr. Shue had said. Glee be damned, he was going to get that little freak. That's when he saw him. Something was different though. The cocky walk was more of an act as if it hurt him. Puck watched as Hummel made his way up the steps of the school. He was carrying his bag in front of him, not on his shoulder, and there was a limp almost.

Then he noticed something else. He was late. Hummel was never late, being late meant dumpster. So he would get there before the jocks did. So it was even weirder that he was late for school, just not late for his normal time. He slowly pulled open to door to the school and walked in.

Puck got out of his truck and ran in after him. Not sure what he was going to do, but sure it was going to be fun. Little freak had probably hurt him self dancing to Madonna. Kurt's walk was slow. It wouldn't have been a problem for Puck to catch up to him anyways, but this time it was easy. Puck got right up on as Hummel was about to open his locker.

"Hey Fruit Cake!" Puck said. He had never really heard such terror in Kurt's scream before, and as he spun around and slammed himself into the locker. That's when Puck noticed the pain that shot through his body. His legs quivered as he tried to hold himself up.

"Puck look, I'm sorry…" Puck didn't hear anything else. All he saw was the sheer look of total fear. Puck didn't like it. Most of the time he would have been all power hungry for it, but this time it was different. This wasn't the fear he was looking for. He backed off, and started to walk to his class. A whimper had come from Hummel as he walked away. Something was very wrong.

Puck watched Hummel as he was careful to sit, and in the hall way he avoided his friends saying that he was sick. All day he had avoid people, even Mercedes who seemed even more shocked at that. He gave her a little hug and said that he was alright. The color in his face drained when ever he saw Puck, thus making Puck avoid him all day.

School was out, he was going to talk to Hummel even apologize for throwing him down like that. In Pucks own little way. It was going to go something like "Look ya little freak, don't touch me and I won't hurt you. Got it?"

He waited in the Hall way for him, Hummel had walked out, and didn't see him. He was heading toward the Gym. Puck followed him, he watched Hummel go into the locker room. Puck shrugged and followed him down the stairs slowing only when he heard sobs. He slowly walked around the corner and saw Hummel setting on one of the benches with a Mirror in front of it looking at his back.

Puck was shocked at what he saw. From the small of his back, down well passed the waist of Hummel's pants was Black, blue, yellow. Hummel lightly touched it with his hands, an "oww" come from the sobs. Tears so strong were falling down his face. He had to have been holding that pain all day, playing strong. Which made Puck wonder how many times had they hurt him by throwing him in the dumpster and never new it. Never apologized for being such Fu…

"Puck!" Hummel screamed as he jumped up quickly and grabbed his bag and held it by the straps. It was a weapon, Puck was sure about it.

"I did that didn't I?"

Hummel didn't seem to register the words he had said. Puck instinctively put his hands in his pockets. Hummel still kept the bag at weapons readiness. If Puck came at him he was going to fight. Puck didn't want that. The freak had earned his free shot.

"Hummel, I didn't mean to do that." Puck said. It was true.

"Well, you did." The fear in his eyes was so intense that Puck sat down on the bench. He was trying to be… apologetic. He didn't know how. Hummel was trying to be strong.

"Do you need to sit?" Puck said as he noticed that Hummel was holding on to the wall now trying to stand tall.

"It hurts either way."

"What if you lay on you stomach, I know how to break in to the coaches office for the ice packs." Before Hummel could answer Puck was on his way to the back of the locker room. Hummel listened as there some clanking noises and then he came back a few seconds later with arms full of frozen ice packs.

"Lay down Hummel." Puck said. Kurt hesitated, but did so. He laid on his stomach and Puck slowly lifted up Hummel's shirt. The boy hissed in pain as the soft silk lifted from his body. With a closer look, Puck noticed the scratches. It was the chairs he had been thrown into that did this. Puck new how bad chairs could hurt be it even just a light bump.

"This is going to be bad." Puck said. He placed the first ice pack on Hummel. He boy almost cried out in pain. Puck felt bad for the freak, he felt worse that he was the cause of it. He lifted up the brim of Hummel's pants the black and blue going down the smooth, round butt. Puck slid it down his pants, and chucked at the jump.

"It's not funny."

"No you're right, it's not." Puck said as he walked to the front of the bench, and sat down on the floor, with his back leaning up against it. The look of pain on his face was intense.

"You just freaked me out!" Puck blurted out. "I mean, you just put your arms around me, and it just, it felt, I, I just lost it."

Hummel didn't say anything he just looked at Puck.

"I mean come on! I'm a freaking Stud. If some one would have saw that, I mean it's bad enough that I actually enjoy singing and dancing, but to have some one see you have you're arms around me. It would have been social suicide. I could only imagine what the guys in fight club would say."

He looked over at Hummel who was setting quietly listening to him rant. His eyes wide open with shock, his lips slightly parted. Puck's eyes danced over his face. His thought _"Hummel's got nice lips. good for suc…"_

This time when Puck felt the "anger" course through him Hummel didn't get thrown in to chairs. However it he did set up and grabbed his bag. The ice laying on the floor.

"What is you're malfunction?!?!" Hummel said as he stormed out of the locker room. Puck took quick notice that the ice had helped. So the bigger question was on. What was his Malfunction, and why did he jump to the other side of the room? It was the weekend. Thank God for the weekend.


	3. The Good Stuff

The Good Stuff

Puck's phone had been going off all day, he didn't answer it. He was lying on his bed; in fact he had been there almost all day. His thoughts kept going back to Hummel, and the bruises. Aside from the color, and everything Puck kept thing about how smooth the skin was. Thinking about where the bruise had ended and it went to creamy white. It was flawless. Puck didn't find this odd. Hummel was girly, and so the thoughts of him from behind looking like a girl isn't want was bother him. It was the fact that even though he looked like a girl, he was a dude, and all Puck could think about was pressing his chest up against that back, and listing to Kurt whimper and not in pain and fear.

It was like with Santana only better. He knew what it was like with Santana, and Quinn. Hummel's skin was just as soft looking, but would it really be. It looked like marble almost. Just… perfect.

He also thought over and over again, about how he had hurt him, and how easily it was done. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again. It wasn't so bad when Hummel put his arms around him, it was kind of nice. So what were the big deal, and his lips, when he looked at his lips in the locker room? They were full, and soft looking, so what was wrong with thinking what he was thinking. There was nothing except for one thing. "I'm a freaking stud!" Puck said out loud to himself. His eyebrows pulled together, and he sat up in bed. Hummel did piss him off. He had to be working some queer mojo on him or something. He laid back down. His mind started to race. If he did have some queer mojo then why didn't work on Finn. "Because Finns an idiot." He thought to himself.

Puck got an idea, and jumped from his bed, and through on a shirt.

"Alright Rupaul. You want to play, we will play." Puck had his own mojo.

Kurt was making his way up to the school; well before he was suppose to be there. He was trying to avoid Puck, and the other jocks. It was his daily ritual. He would go in, and sneak in to the auditorium and sing. No one ever went in there, and it could pretend that he was singing to Finn. Telling how he felt. It was his way of keeping out of telling Finn directly, and causing a lot of pain. As he opened the door to the auditorium his cell phone went off, and he growled. He thought it was Mercedes, but he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." The message said.

"Hello, Who is this?" Kurt responded and kept walking to the stage. As he walked up, his phone went off again.

"I'm not telling. Though, I do admire you." The message said. Kurt stopped in his tracks, and took in a deep breath as he read the message.

"Do I know you then?"

"Yes."

Kurt felt his heart start to drop slightly. Panic, and excitement over took him as he looked around the auditorium.

"So then give me a hint. If you admire me, then it's only fair." There was a long pause before the next text came in, and Kurt's mind started to race. He already knew it wasn't Finn. Even though the thought of it being Finn made him giddy.

"I've known you for along time. That's all you get."

"Not Fair." Kurt responded, and sat down on the steps of the stage.

Puck knew that Hummel always walked into the Auditorium. Most of the time he left him be, because he didn't care what he was doing, but he did today. When he watched the boy sit on the stage he let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't in pain. His new cell phone went off.

"How is that not fair?" Puck responded, and he watched a Kurt continued to look at his phone waiting for the response. When he saw Kurt texting him back he started to walk off down the hall. Just to make sure that the freak didn't see him looking through the window of the door.

"Well, if I don't know who you are then how do I know that I like you?" Damn good question. Puck couldn't easily respond to that. Hummel didn't like him.

"What if I said you do, but don't know it yet?"

"How does that work?" The response was quick this time, and Puck smiled.

"Because you just now found out that I exists, and that I think you're cute." Puck's mojo was up and running. Hummel would have been eating out of his had by the end of the day, if Hummel knew who it was. Puck smiled evilly as he pushed a freshman into the locker. His phone went off.

"How do I know you're cute or not." Puck had to be careful with that one. He didn't want to say I'm not cute, I'm a stud. Dead give away, and he didn't want to say that he was cute because he could come off as superficial.

"I guess that's up to you. Got to get ready for school. See ya." Puck said as he rounded the hall, and waited for Hummel to walk out of the Auditorium. He still had a while before school started, but if he was right then Hummel would have been bursting through the door on the phone with the fat girl. He was right

"….like he knew who I was but he wouldn't tell me who he was." That's when Hummel saw Puck, a little too late. He had to laugh at the little freaks expression. He loved the look of that "I'm about to dumpster dive" look the losers usually got before he through them in.

"I tell you about it later." He said as he hung up the phone. He stuck his nose in the air and started to walk. Again Puck felt the "anger" inside him, and stepped in front of Hummel.

"What's up Fairy!"

Kurt just looked at him with distain, and kept walking,

"How's the back?" Puck asked as he turned to walk beside him.

"Fine, thank you."

"Good, tell me when you're one hundred percent. I want you all better when I throw you in the dumpster wearing that Gucci thing you got on."

Kurt stopped and looked at him. "This happens to be Marc Jacobs."

"Whatever," and Puck walked in to the cafeteria.

Puck watched intently. Where Kurt went, how he would deal with certain things, what happened to him that day, at least until lunch. It was funny that the little homo kept looking at his phone every time it went off, and looking disappointed when it wasn't him. He sat at the far table where all the jocks sat, and he pulled out his cell phone, and waited for Kurt to walk in with the other glee members. The minute he did, he sent the text.  
"You're looking hot today. Marc Jacobs?" Puck looked up as Kurt pulled out his phone and smiled, and started to text back.

"Yes, it's new. Can you see me like right now?"

"Yup." Puck answered and as it was sending diverted his eyes to Santana and winked at her. She pulled her lips lightly apart and licked her lips. He could see Kurt looking around the lunch room for people on there cell phones. Luckily there were about 80 of them.

"Wow, you really don't want me to find you." Kurt's replied. It made him smile.

"You'll only find me when I want you too. Sorry that's just the way it is."

"Well, then give me a sign of something. It doesn't have to be here, but just to know that you are around." Puck frowned. Damn he was witty.

"Texting you isn't enough?" Hopefully that would work.

"Nope."

"What if it gives me away, and you don't like what you see?" Puck knew this one. deflection. It always worked, make them think that maybe you're not so damn hot.

"I'm sure I will. Even though it's over text you're being pretty bold." Puck looked up to look at him. Just to maybe see the smile on the lushes' lips. He suddenly became extremely jealous. Finn was setting next to Hummel, and he could see the stars in his eyes. "You want a sign you little fu…."

"Puck!" Santana's voice sounded pissed.

"What?"

"Who are you texting, cause it aint me."

"No worries, I'm saving the best stuff for you. He wasn't lying. It was just on a different cell phone.

Puck began to press the buttons his cell phone quickly.

"I might be bold, but I can't compete with Hudson. Sorry. :-(. " Puck looked up to make sure that the little homo was going to pay attention to his phone. To Puck surprise he did pull it out, and then quickly began to scan the room. Puck looked down at his tray.

"Finn and I are just friends. Besides every one thinks Finn is cute. Don't you?" Good question, until Kurt, Puck had never noticed a guy before, he looked over at Hudson, and started to scan his face, and in fact Finn was cute.

"Yeah I do, but I think Puck is hotter. Seen him in the locker room?" This was going to be interesting. He looked up carefully at Kurt. His nose crinkled, and he quickly began to text back.

"Puck is an ass, and thanks for the hint. It's nice to know that a Jock thinks I'm cute." Puck quickly closed his cell phone.  
"Damn it!" Hummel was clearly not a fool like the rest of the girls. He was going to have to think about this one.

"Come on Santana. I need some good stuff."


	4. Jeans, and a Tshirt

Jeans and a T-shirt

School had ended, and Puck had been thinking all day about his new strategy for dealing with Hummel. He had it kind of worked out, but he would have to play it by ear. He sent a simple text.  
"Hey." There wasn't much of a delay

"Hey! I thought I scared you off." Kurt responded.

"Kind of, I'll just have to be more careful. Until I want you to know who I am. I'll just be more cryptic."

"Not fair."

"Admit it, you think this is fun." Puck smiled.

"I will admit to nothing."

"How come?"

"Because you won't."  
Puck took in a deep breath.

"Well aside to admitting who I am, what do you want me to admit to? You know I'm a jock, and You know I think Puck is hot, and that I think you are hotter."

Puck laid back on his bed and smiled. He was going to get the freak to admit that he thought he was hot. He needed it.

"How can you think Puck is hot! He is a barbarian!"

"Aren't we all? I mean yeah he is a jerk, but you never just looked at him? Never mind don't answer that. It might make me jealous." Puck laid the phone down on his chest, and waited with a smile.

"Puck is hot." As he read that he jumped out of his bed and whispered yes as he did a little happy dance.

"You're mean. I said it would make me Jealous." He responded and then went back to his happy dance.

"You won't tell me who you are, and I'm mean?"

"Good point. I'm still jealous." Puck laid down on his stomach, and was calculating his next course of action.

"Don't be. Right now, you have my attention."

"Yeah? How much attention are you willing to give me?"

"You are bold. Good night invisible boy." Kurt's end to the text conversation was not was Puck was looking for. He needed more, he wanted more. It was just starting to get good!  
"I wanna keep talking." Puck put the little sad face behind it and waited.

"I don't know, if I should. Next you're going to ask me to send pictures of myself." Kurt's reply made Puck nervous. He shook his head. He can't be nervous. He doesn't get nervous.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea to me."

"Good night."

"Night." Puck had to give in. If he didn't then Kurt would have probably backed out. But Puck wasn't done for the night. He set his alarm for three in the morning. Kurt was going to talk to him.

Pucks alarm went off, and groaned as he reached over and shut if off. Something was wrong. His clock said 7 am. He had set it for 3. What the hell! His plan was shot, and now he was pissed. He jumped out of his bed and through on some Jeans and ran down stairs to grab some quick breakfast, when he saw his mom setting at the table. She glared at him as he walked in and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know Noah. I got home at 2:55 this morning, went to check on you, and you're alarm went off. Did you miss something important?"

Puck froze. His mom worked nights, and didn't normally get home till he was going to school.

"No. I didn't miss anything important." Though he thought to himself Something funny.

"Noah, I don't ask a lot from you, but if you're going to be leaving the house in the middle of the night leaving you're little sister here by her self then maybe you should get a better paying job so I can quit one of my three." Her voice was as harsh as he had heard it in a while, but he was getting pissed. He had never left his little sister alone for more then 10 minutes in the house.

"I didn't have plans to go any where mom. I wouldn't do that."

His mom stood up and said very nicely. "I'm going to go to bed. I want you here right after school. We're going to talk."

He sighed; she'd be drunk by then, and leaned up against the counter. His pocket started to ring and he looked. It was the one he bought just for Kurt. He frowned at it. Not sure why it was going off.

"Good morning." It was Kurt. Puck rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning. How R U?"

"Don't like the outfit I picked out last night. Got any suggestions?" Oh hell this was going to get him in trouble. He couldn't fight the thoughts, or his fingers from moving.

"You could ware my bed spread all day." There was a long pause, before there was a reply.

"Not helping. Besides I'm not in to Star Wars sheets." Puck let out an audible owww.

"Well since you don't have time go simple. Jeans and a T-shirt. I tell you at school if I like it! G2G." He shut the phone off, and laughed. He wondered if the little freak would actually forgo his expensive what ever it was and put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

When puck saw Kurt walking towards him there was a certain sex appeal about him, just a normal white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, and some normal shoes. His hair wasn't even taken care of properly like it normal was. It was more like he had rolled out of bed late. Still that wasn't what had Pucks attention. It was the defined chest, the defined arms, and what seems to be solid abs. Kurt looked like a Guy, and Puck was still drawn to those lips, and skin.

"Hello Mercedes." Kurt said with in ear shot of Puck. He had to be careful being this close to Hummel. He couldn't pull out his phone, and send a text, nor could he stare at him while he was trying to make out with Santana as a cover. Damn it.

"Kurt. What are you… not wearing?" Mercedes said as she looked him up and down.

"I felt like being lazy today. I was going to wear that Marc Jacobs shirt with that Versachi sweater, but it didn't look right, and so I grabbed this? Is it bad?"

Puck was trying not to laugh at the Mercedes. It was like she had seen a ghost, and a fine one at that.

"No it's not bad, I'm just not use to seeing… well you. When do you get so defined?"

"Football, and all the dancing in glee probably didn't hurt either." Kurt said as he opened up his locker, and started to put his bags in it. He was glancing around the hall looking for anyone to lock eyes with him. The only problem was that everyone seems to be locking eyes with him. The girls at least. Quinn looked at him and bit her bottom lip, before she turned up her nose, and walked with Brittany who just kept staring at his chest.

He looked at Mercedes who was giving him the ones over, and shook her head. He knew that she knew that he did it for the Invisible boy. Puck was listening intently.

"You did it for the freak with no name!" She said as she stuck out her hip, and placed her hands across her chest.

"And if I did?" Puck was damn near elated to hear that and Santana must have felt it too because she moaned at the extra pressure on her lips.

"He's not good for you Kurt. If he can't come out and say who he is, and what he is then he is just going hurt you in the long run, and you know that."

Puck pulled away from Santana for a bit so that he could figure out how to deal with that whole thing. The fat girl was turning out to be a damn good cock block. Not that Puck was going to try to seduce Kurt. Just mess with him. That's it! I swear

"What's wrong baby?" Santana was breathing heavily

"Done." Puck said and turned and walked away. He looked over at Kurt as he wiped his mouth with his shirt collar. Kurt was glaring at him and it was as if time had started to slow down. Puck noticed only too late the slushy in one of the jocks hands walking towards Kurt and Mercedes. He tried to stop them but he froze, the slushy came up, and Puck closed his eyes. The slight scream and then listening to Santana go off. He knew who got hit. He opened his eyes, and sighed. Kurt was fine. Mercedes was not.

Santana and Kurt quickly raced her off to the bath room as the laughter could be heard from the Hockey team. Puck didn't feel bad at all. It gave him a chance to un cock block the fat girl.

He pulled out his cell phone. "I saw the slushy coming. I thought it was for you. Is… she okay?"

For some reason Puck was expecting an instant response, he was already through the first period when Kurt walked in, rushing to get to his seat, the teacher looked at him oddly, and then asked.

"Mr. Hummel?" He was waiting for his excuse. To Pucks surprise, he answered quickly and harshly.

"Some jerk threw a slushy on Mercedes 5 minutes before class sir." Hummel looked over at Puck and glared, as if he had something to do with it.

"This is getting to be an old excuse Mr. Hummel. You will be joining me for detention after school to day."

Hummel all but sank in to his desk, and pouted the rest of the hour. Puck kept looking over at him, and couldn't help but stare. He was taken with the way the boy looked. If the properly folded arms weren't so properly folded then he would have looked straight, and Puck had a sinking feeling that he would still be drawn to those lips. He watched as the small, but defined arms would flex under the strain of his anger, and his legs twitch every now and then seeming to push the already tight jeans to there breaking point. The only thing that broke his thoughts was the pink detention slip that was suddenly slammed down on his desk to snap him out of his day dream.

"Mr. Puckermen. You will be joining Mr. Hummel as well." The teacher marched back up to the desk, and sat down. Puck looked at the detention slip, and tried to figure a way out of it. Being in a room with Hummel was probably not the best idea right now, and the glare that Kurt was shooting at him made the "anger" come back, didn't help either.. Since the chair situation happened Hummel didn't seem so much afraid of him, as it was for sheer hatred. The bell rang for first period to be over, and Puck ran from the room before anyone else could find him, out in to the parking lot setting in his car.

"Get a grip!" He told himself as he leaned his head on the wheel. "Don't be such a shmuck. You've got to get a grip GET A FU…"

"PUCK!" He quickly lifted his head up, and looked out the window. It was Finn, his eyes glaring with the rage that he had never seen before. Puck got out of his car and looked up at Finn who seemed to be a lot bigger then he was this morning when they talked.

"What?"

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but if anything happens to Kurt then so help me, I will beat you stupid!"

Puck froze. Fear gripped his eyes, and he registered a little smile on Finn's lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt showed me the Text that YOU'VE been sending him. Just like you did with that chick from 4th period.

"Did you tell him!?" Puck flashed with anger, and this time he could tell the difference. Then what was it when ever he saw Hummel touch his lips?

"No. Cause you're gonna stop. I don't have to tell him anything!"

Puck stormed off, and Finn let him be. Damnit! The problem with having a friend like Finn is that you can trust him to keep a secret until the day he dies, but he some how always manages to screw it up. So now he had to deal with two cock blocks. The fat girl, and the Red Wood. Pucks phone goes off.

"She is fine, we are kind of use to it…. Have you ever given me a slushy facial?"

Puck froze, and looked up at the ceiling as he pushed the buttons.

"Yeah. I do regret it now, I didn't know who I was then. To be honest we should all bow down to you. You're stronger then everyone here. In fact, when I show you who I am. I will bow down to you. Kneel at your feet even. I'll pretend to tie my shoe or something. You'll know. I got to go Kurt. I'm sorry."

His master plan was falling apart, and it wasn't because of the fat girl, or red wood, it was because of Kurt. Puck was attracted to Kurt. And now, he had to figure out how to deal with tying his shoe in the hall way.


	5. Sleeping Giant

_**I think this is one of my Fav chapters. Of course I'm not a violent person. Thanks to the two people who read and reviewed! Your my favs! **_

_**Enjoy. (I'm already up to chapter 11 that I haven't published. For some reason having trouble coming up with ideas for Kurt to destory Puck. I will think of something promise.)**_

* * *

A Sleeping Giant!

So it was the moment of truth. Shoe left untied, Hummel at his locker, dressed like he normally does leaving the t-shirt and jeans at home. Looking slightly perky today as if he was going to take over the world, and Puck new he was about to ruin his entire day. He started his walk. Sucking on his bottom lip in fear, it felt like the whole hall had started to stare at him, and he felt his heart beating faster. Hummel shut his locker, Puck was right there; he knelt down and started to tie his shoe. Slow motion all of it, as he looked up and me the eyes of Kurt who suddenly went white, his hand grasping his bag in shock. Puck finished the last knot in his shoe, looked at Hummel with a slight down-ward glance, and started to walk away. It was still in slow motion, his hands were sweating, his legs shaking, and the over all effect of what he had done was to destroy Hummel. He was not supposed to be the one kneeling in front of Kurt; it was the other way around. There was no anger though. It was anticipation of what Hummel was going to do. It was not what he had expected, and it was not what his ego needed.

"I HATE YOU!" Hummel screamed, his voice echoing through the hall, and everyone stopped… everyone. Puck turned around and looked at him. The pain was so intense, the tears, he had never seen Hummel with tears, except for the chair thing, and now. Puck's heart was breaking, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't be the bad ass.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE… I HATE YOU!" Kurt said as he turned, and walked, always daring to run, but he wouldn't, he had to have his dignity. Puck looked around, no one went after him, none of his friends where there to comfort him. Where were they?

He watched Hummel walk out of the school. He took off running down the hall, and out the door. Kurt was starting to get in to his car. Puck took off at a full sprint. He was shocked at how quickly he had crossed the distance, and when he grabbed the frame of the door, and saw Hummel in shock, and then Fury.

Little, Dignified, Sweet, Smart Ass, Gay, Hummel threw his bag on the ground, balled his fist, and punched Puck. It was so hard that Puck stumbled, grabbing his Jaw. The pain was not what was shocking, it was the strength.

"COME ON!" Kurt screamed. Puck new this, he had seen it, but not so powerful. It was all the years of hatred, and fear coming out. Kurt was so pissed off he was past the point of Pissteridy.

Puck froze at the sight of Kurt's eyes, those warm, blue green eyes, were now grey. Puck got his footing; people were standing around them now, after assuming that Puck was going to go pummel the "Gay Kid."

"Kurt loo-" He didn't have time to finish. Kurt charged him, and the both fell on to the pavement with a crack. Pain shot through Pucks, body, and then his face again and again and the small elegant hands suddenly became like pit vipers, striking, stinging his face. Puck's reaction was instant. He pushed Kurt with all his might, just like in the choir room. Kurt flew backwards, just like in the choir room, but this time he got back up.

"Hummel, I don't want to hurt you." Puck had baled up his fist, the fact that he actually was scared of Kurt at this point was un-nerving. He was twice the size, and had the experience. Kurt had some thing more dangerous. He had hatred.

Kurt ran again, and Puck tried to restrain him, spinning around and raping his arms around the boy, and picking him up so that his feet were off the ground. It didn't help, Kurt wiggled his way out of it, but not by force, but by smarts. The back of his head smacked Puck in the teeth, and when Kurt's feet were on the ground he turned around. Puck suddenly knew why Kurt was the kicker on the team. He watched the surprisingly large foot crack him on the side of the head. Puck fell to his knees, and he growled.

Kurt was coming again, but Puck stood up, and picked the smaller boy up, and threw him on the hood of his precious baby, he drew back his fist, and planted it right in the middle of Kurt, and he was sure it was over, Kurt let out a whimper as he fell to the ground. Puck sighed, and started to turn. It happened quickly, he was on the ground, and Kurt was on top of him again, punching wildly. Puck brought his fist across Kurt's face, and Kurt fell off to the side. Puck was out of breath, he was bleeding, and sore, and he looked over at Kurt who was looking up in to the blue sky shocked.

"Feel better?" Puck asked, Kurt looked over at him, and glared.

"Go fu-"

"Puckerman Hummel!" It was Shue. Puck bent his head back, and there they stood. Mouths dropped open, eyes wide with shock and anger. He "friends" were looking down at both of them.

Kurt was the first to roll over to try to stand, he got up, and Puck followed suit. He began to asses the damage. Things he knew off the bat: Busted lip, black eye, bloody nose, a bruise forming on his jaw. Damn, his just got his ass kicked.

"Mr. Finnegan's office NOW!" Shue was not happy, and he walked behind the two to the office. The people who didn't see the fight were looking at them strangely. He didn't figure that Kurt was looking as bad as he was. In fact he hadn't looked over at Kurt since the fight. He dared a glance, and he shivered. He was walking up-right. Head bleeding from the top of his crown, his eyes still glossy from tears, a bruise forming under his eyes, his hands, his perfect hands cut at the knuckles, and the beautiful full lips bleeding with the cut from Pucks class ring. He had the same walk he did after the chair incident. Puck hadn't planed on any of this. He hadn't planned on a fist fight, he didn't think Hummel had it in him, he didn't plan on ending the texting so quickly, and he sure as hell didn't plan realizing that the reason he hated Hummel so much was because he thought he was cute, and even more so, that he wanted Kurt. He wanted him more then anyone else in the school. Kurt didn't have some queer Mojo he used on Puck. He had what he had always had and Puck… Well Puck had just found out that his Mojo could have been the same as Kurt's. It was just a different breed of the same species, and when Puck looked at Kurt, he remembered a quote, "I fear we have woken a sleeping Giant."


	6. Burt Hummel

_**Okay, so some one pointed out that I forgot the disclaimer... WHICH i didn't, I just forgot to save it. LOL. So Here it is. The only thing I own of glee is the season 1 DVD's. Characters, and so forth are not mine, nor will they ever be. **_

**_Just an FYI too which was on the before mentioned un-saved info. There will be no Quinn baby daddy drama. I just couldn't fit it in with the whole destruction of Puck thing. Besides this is in fact and Alternate Universe of my own twisted little mind. Sorry. Just be thankful that I didn't have Tina be a fuzzy aqua color creature who sang bass. (Once again twisted little mind.) Also, I'm already starting to bring the story too a close because for some reason I can't seem to get Kurt down on trying to destroy Puck. Going to need ideas. Message me. I will work with anything as long as it's not that lovey crap. In my mind it would just be to easy to take out a jerk of his status. God I hated high school. I am also fully awear of the fact that it's Mr. Figgans, or something like that. My apologize, however I can argue it as creative intuition. _**

* * *

Burt Hummel and Suspension

Mr. Finnegan looked at Kurt and Puck in total shock. He looked more at Puck then he did Kurt, it was odd in a way. Puck had gotten his ass deep fat fried, cut up in to tiny squares, and placed on a salad with low fat ranch dressing. Finnegan didn't say anything he just looked, back and forth. Puck was hoping for the best. That was a long shot.

"Both of you will be suspended for three days time."

Neither boy said anything.

"Kurt, I have called your father, and informed him that since both of you won't talk, then the punishment should be fair for both. Mr. Puckerman as usual, you will of course have to tell your mother I need to speak with her, in which I won't, because you either neglect to tell her, or she doesn't care. But on the plus side, by suspending both of you I save five dollars and forty-three cents in the food cost."

It was at that moment then Burt Hummel burst through the door. Kurt spun to look at him, and the tears began to well up in his eyes again, and he jumped from the chair, and gave his father a hug, holding him tightly and sobbing. Puck was shocked at this, and his expression was not hiding it. How could Kurt fall to pieces? How many times did he do that to his dad? Burt Hummel, looked at his son, and then glared at Puck only to be taken aback. They walked away with out saying a word.

Kurt looked back at Puck one last time, and on impulse Puck mouthed. "I'm sorry." The fury returned to Kurt's eyes, and in an instant he was running back towards Puck, Mr. Hummel grabbed him by the waist and held him back.

"I HATE YOU PUCK. I HATE YOU!" he said as he walked out the door with his father.

Puck slouched back in his chair, and looked up at Mr. Finnegan. His body hadn't been this sore since well, since the last time he got his ass kicked. He shook his head and asked to be excused. Mr. Finnegan was shocked at Puck, almost politeness. It was more of a soft. "May I go now?" Still Mr. Finnegan nodded, and Puck walked out of the office. His mind was racing with how horrible Kurt had looked. Not because of the bruises are the tears, but how defeated he had looked. Really, in all honesty, Puck had brought Hummel to his knees like he had expected.

"Maybe I should have thought about getting him on his knees first." He mused to himself. He walked up to his truck, and was suddenly thrown into it, his body screamed in protest of another fight, and Puck was forced to look up at the towering Red Wood, Finn Hudson. He didn't say anything. It was a simple warning. Puck understood it, and understood it well. _"Stay away from Kurt."_

"Screw you Hudson." Puck said as Finn seemed to grow an extra two inches.

"Kurt's a good guy Puck! Better then you, he took a slushy in the face for me. In fact he threw it in his own face FOR ME. I owe him, and if that means keeping you away from him… then.. then that's what I'll do."

"I think the fairy can take care of himself." Puck said as he opened the door to his truck.

"Who's the fairy Puck?" He stopped, and fear and anger started to pump through his veins. His muscles tightened, and then screamed in protest again. He couldn't take Finn. Not like this, not after Hummel tenderized him with a well manicured fist.

Puck hadn't turned around, but the side that few people saw in Finn came out. His intelligence for all it was worth normally doubled, he became manipulative, and cold. It wasn't often he did this, and Puck new what was coming.

"You don't think I see it? You never chased after Santana; in fact I've never seen you chase after any girl for that matter. They go running from you and you let them. You smile, and walk away like you're the king… or is it queen now?"

Puck was speechless. He couldn't face Finn, and he couldn't fight his way out of it, and suddenly, he realized that Finn was right. He wasn't the Queen though, he was still a Stud. As stud who liked guys, but still a stud. Puck turned to look at Finn, his eyes danced over the taller boys face.

"He likes you a lot. You know that right?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Finn's eyes went stupid again, and his mouth fell open. Puck almost expected him to start drooling.

"Then Finn, maybe it would be best if you stayed away from him?" Pucks next thought?

"Wow, Finns fist is a lot bigger then Kurt's." And his thought after that… "AIR" He watched as Hudson walked away from him, and poured himself in to his small little car and drove away. Puck fell to his hands and knees.

"This just isn't your day is it?" Puck looked up, his eyes watering. There was Burt Hummel. Pucks face went white. Suddenly he would have preferred not to have air.

"Oh, Kurt insisted that he Drive himself home. I think he needs to listen to that disco song "I will survive." Yeah in fact I know that's what he is doing, couldn't get him to stop listening to it when his Mom died. That's the song he listens too when he is almost, almost going to lose it."

Puck tried to stand, and felt back to his knees, he coughed a little, as air began to fill his lungs slowly. Burt walked over and looked at the Truck kneeling down.

"You're that little punk who would throw him in the dumpster every day, throw slushy's at him all because you were scared of him." Puck's eyes started to water. "So what you suddenly realize that you like boys, and the pick the one that you have tormented for years to be your next little conquest?" Puck could breathe now, but didn't respond.

"I'm going to let Kurt deal with this one, I don't care if he gets suspended again, you'll learn, like we all had to learn." Mr. Hummel stood up, and walked away, leaving Puck on his hands and knees.


	7. Declerations

Declarations: lust and war.

Most of the time Puck would have enjoyed his three day suspension, playing video games, hanging out at the store looking depressed until some one bought him a beer. Instead he spent most of his time in his room looking at "Kurt's Cell" trying to decided if he should text him or not. To explain why he had done what he had done. That maybe it was just a precursor of what was to come and that maybe if Kurt could forgive him that he could make it up to him.

He didn't have the balls. He wasn't that badass. He had expected his friends to call him, or text him on his cell phone. That never happened either. It was going to be a very interesting to see what would happen. Who would still be his friend, even though it was Kurt who kicked the crap out of him?

He replayed the fight in his head every time he looked in the mirror. The wounds were still there. He wasn't sure even if his intentions were to hurt Kurt, to win the fight if he could have taken the smaller boy. He realized only after the fight, that Kurt wasn't feeling the pain. His mind was set on kill, and it is possible that Puck could have lost the fight, and then lost Kurt due to the fact that he wouldn't have given up. Tears burned, and begged to be released from Pucks eyes when he thought about how much damage he could have actually have caused the boy. In a fight size doesn't matter, Puck knew this, but it's after the fight the size comes in to play. Had Puck hit him four or five more times, that elegant, soft body would have been in serious pain, and danger, and Kurt wouldn't have, couldn't have stopped himself from continuing to fight!

So there he was, Mr. Studly himself waiting for anything, something. Hour's passed by and the sun had started to settle low in to the sky on his last day of suspension. He laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling holding the two cell phones in his hand. He noticed that he was gripping the cheap, small, pre-paid one the hardest. Then he slowly, slowly drifted off to sleep at 8 P.M

1 A.M.

Something started to wake Puck, it was quite, and felt funny on his hand, his eyes slowly started to open and he placed the phone to his ear, not paying attention.

"Ello?" he said sleepily.

"Good Moring Puck."

"Kurt!" Puck nearly screamed as he set up in his bed.

"It was a long shot calling you. I'm surprised you kept the phone."

"Kurt, seriously I nee-" Puck was cut off. There was not a chance for him to explain.

"Puck, I don't really care. I'm going to destroy you."

Puck sat silent for a few seconds processing what Kurt had just said. Could the boy actually destroy him? It was fairly apparent that Kurt was actually higher up in popularity. Not by much, but the fight probably had spawned some kind of sympathy, which would give the popular vote to Kurt.

"Kurt." Was all Puck could say, hoping that the urgency in his voice would be noticed, and accepted. "I need to explain. Can we at least talk before you try to destroy me?"

There was a pause on the end of the phone, and if it wasn't for the breathing coming from the other end, Puck would have thought that Kurt had ended the conversation.

"It would be good diplomatic relations if I did speak with you. After all, that is what true gentlemen do before going to war. 7 a.m. in the auditorium. If you are one minute late Puck! One minute, I'm going to start ripping you apart."

"I'll be there early! I promise!" Puck said. There wasn't even a chance to say good bye before Kurt hung up the phone.

Puck lay back on his bed, and looked at the ceiling. Kurt had clearly been thinking about this. He hadn't gotten any sleep. He was too awake on the phone to have slept at all. Puck though did have to start planning on what to say. Naturally if Kurt was going to try to take him out, he would need to be ready. Yet his plan wasn't to defend himself against Kurt. Kurt could do his worst. Puck didn't mind. Puck was going to convince him one way or the other to at least make out with him so that he knew what those lips felt like. Before his untimely destruction that was.

7 A.M came slowly to Puck. He had managed to get about three hours sleep before he jumped out of bed. He picked out the best looking shirt, which fit tight to his body. Luckily it was clean. Then his best pair of jeans, that were luckily clean too. He cleaned off his shoes, and brushed his teeth longer then he had before. Put on just the right about of cologne so that if Kurt got close to him he could smell it. Chap stick, just in case they kissed, and of course practiced what he was going to say to Kurt. Tell him that he wanted to have sex with him… Badly.

He walked in to the Auditorium at six fifty five. It was a cold morning. The fog filling his vision until he got in to the school, and as he approached the Auditorium his heart started to race. He took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

There on the stage was Kurt. The sound that came was not what Puck had expected to hear. It was classical, though Puck couldn't tell if it was Chopin, Mozart or The Who.

Kurt was setting there wearing a black "suit." Puck had seen it before, and mentally had made note that Kurt looked like he was an admiral in a sci-fi tv show. At first it was a inside joke to him, now to be honest, it was intimidating because he did look like he was in command. He looked like the bad guy that was going to destroy the poor planet if Puckiea.

Puck approach was slow so that he could take in the notes of the music, and try to figure out what the song was. It sounded, angry, and sorrowful. He walked up on the stage, and watched the boy play. His heart was racing so fast that that he couldn't help but shutter at the sight of the boy. He was scared, and what was worse was when the music stopped, and with out hesitation,

"Good Moring Puck." Kurt's voice was soft, yet the whole auditorium seemed to shake under its power. Puck was speechless, and his eyes stayed transfixed on the boy. Kurt couldn't have seen him, couldn't have known he was there.

Kurt turned around and looked at him. The bruises and the cuts were far less pronounced on Kurt's face. His lips seemed to be healed almost all the way. Compared to Puck his was healing nicely. Puck still couldn't speak.

"Oh, is that shame I see?" Kurt's voice mocked Puck, and suddenly his will power shot straight to his mouth. It wasn't a good.

"No Hummel, Its lust."

Kurt's eyes widen slightly, and his mouth dropped open in surprise, but Puck didn't have to really process the look before Kurt stood up, and pressed his suit down to smooth out wrinkles. He slowly walked over to Puck, who stood his ground, hands in his pocket; head down, as if he were a Rottweiler cowering before his angry master.

Kurt was standing so close to him now that his sent over took Puck. It was some how masculine, and yet elegant. Like the boy had some how managed to fuse motor oil and spring rain together perfectly. He slowly met eyes with the smaller boy who had a slight smile on this lips, his eyes warm, and some how understanding. He slowly lifted his hand, and placed it on the side of Pucks face. He had to fight the urge not to lean into it, but his eyes shut slowly at the sensation of the warm soft hands that had beaten him like a fat kid pounds on a pizza. When he opened his eyes, it was a different person in front of him. It was that kid in the parking lot, the before mentioned Pizza Beater.

Puck once again was shocked at the power that came from the much smaller boy as he was thrown backwards on to his butt. He looked up with shock.

"What the Fu…"

"Puck shut up!" Kurt screamed as he walked over to the bench and grabbed his bag.

"You are a sick son of a bitch. How much trouble are you willing to go through huh!?"

"What the hell Hummel. We're supposed to be talking." Puck retorted as his stood up.

"YOU don't talk. You manipulate and hurt people Puck. That's what you do, well I'm not going to be you're little project! You will cry every time you see me!" Kurt walked off the stage and began his proud strut to the door.

"I already almost cry every time I see you!" Puck shouted. Kurt wasn't phased he kept walking. He adjusted his bag as he went.  
"Kurt, Wait!" There was no response; he was almost at the door. "Aren't you sick of being the only one Kurt?"

The elegant strut stopped on a Dime. His shoulder dropped a little, and then he slowly turned and looked at Puck over his shoulder. He didn't say anything. The look his face said he was waiting for Puck to continue.

"Of course you are. All alone until you get out of the god for sake town." Puck jumped of the stage off with the grace of a cat. "So maybe I screwed up, maybe I was a total dick to you all these years, but I realized that you and I are alike. All I'm saying is that you don't have to be alone anymore. You can hate my freaking guts, destroy me, but deep down you know, and I know, that for all the hell I put you through, for all the wrongs I have done you, that you're glad you're not alone. The only reason you're so pissed off is because it's me and not Finn." The whole time he said this he was walking to Kurt until he stopped right in front of him. The boys eyes were down, but they weren't sad, they were thinking, Puck needed to interject before freaking logic got in the way. "Honestly Kurt, it's only you and me. I want you, I won't deny that, but you need me, if only to make your time here more bearable." He moved some hair back from Kurt's ear and looked at him. When Kurt met his eyes there wasn't blinding rage, but sympathy.

"You're right." Kurt said as Puck nearly sighed in relief.

"You're not Finn." Kurt turned and walked away with such bravado Puck nearly broke.

The boy walked out the door, and Puck's vision started to blur the urge to scream was ever present, but suddenly he had an Idea.

"You want Finn so bad Fruit Cake? You got it." He walked out of the school. War is what Kurt wanted… War is what he got.


	8. Battle of Finn

The Battle of Finn: Take 1

Puck was quick in his thinking. He knew how to get Finn to question things, and he knew how to get Finn to talk to him. Granted, no one was talking to him, and Finn was going to be the key to that too, but right now it was Hummel who he had on the brain.

He waited for Finn to show up, and go to his locker. It's not hard to spot Finn in the hall of McKinley High. A Sasquatch just doesn't show up un-noticed. Trying to get to him though was a different matter. All the freaking people in the world wanted to talk to him all of the sudden. Rachael, well that one was a no brainer, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, nice lips, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and the some stupid freshman girl who looked up at Finn like he was freaking the God Apollo. Of course if you mention the name Apollo to Finn he would say "Oh the Tom Hanks Sci-fi movie?"

By the time Finn got to his locker the first warning bell had rung. Puck cursed under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling and simply and put his hands up in the air. So he went to his first period, missed Finn, Second period, miss, third period miss, fourth period miss. LUNCH!... Surrounded by people…

Puck was going to need a different plan of attack. If he couldn't get to Finn, he was going to bring Finn to him. He walked out the back side of the school, and sat down in the steps that lead out to the foot ball field. Puck new that Finn had a free period, and for some reason he would come out there to think. First off, Puck didn't know how the hell Finn get a free period, I mean seriously, Finn's a nice guy and all, but Dumb as Fu…  
"Puck, is that you?" Finn asked as he walked out the door and saw him setting on the steps. The thought of "No duh Dick Tracy, who else has a Mo-hawk?" came to Pucks head, but he had to play it off. See he had been rubbing his eyes to make them tear up, and turn red to make it look like he had been crying. When he made eye contact with Finn who was the kind of guy who noticed that kind of thing, Finn expression changed.

Puck stood up quickly and started to walk away knowing that Finn would give chase. Which he did, and when he grabbed Puck's shoulder to turn him around, he let him, and quickly buried his head in the boy's chest. Letting out the best sobs he could that would be believable.

The initial shock of the "emotion" took Finn back, but to Puck's surprise it didn't last long, and he suddenly felt Finn's arms rap around him, and the massive hands placed on the back of his head.

"I'm so scared Finn." Puck didn't lie about that, but still he was a bad-ass. Those of such bad ass stature don't scum to fear easily.

"It's okay Bro. I'm not going to beat you up or anything." Puck had to fight off the laughter, and the disappointment. Puck broke the hug and turned.

"Not that you Dip Weed!" Puck said as he started to walk away.

"Then why are you scared?" Finn asked as he gave chase once again.

"Because," Puck yelled. "I just now figured out that I'm all in to Boys and shit, and its scaring me and NO ONE will talk to me!"

"Oh," the look on Finn's face was priceless. It was a look of shock, like a stupid dog who just realized that running out in the road was a bad thing.

"I can't expect you to understand." Puck started to walk away again.  
"Noah." Puck stopped, and smiled a little. He only called him Noah when he wanted to say something important.

"Is that why you chased after Kurt?"

"Yes." Puck said quietly and made a good sniffing noise for good measure

Finn walked up and placed his arm around Puck's shoulder, and the sudden smell of Axe and Tide filled his nose. He was tempted to place his head in Finn's chest again just to smell it. He shuttered. "Damn it." He thought to himself. "So maybe it isn't just a Hummel thing."

"Did you try to talk to him?"

"Yea, but he doesn't like me, in fact hate wouldn't even begin to describe how he feels. He's too in love with you." Puck said as he looked at his shoes. He felt Finn's arm tense on his shoulder. There was dead silence, Puck took advantage of it.

"Seriously I mean, if it wasn't for Kurt I wouldn't have figured this out. I just started watching him one day, and I noticed how… well how hot he was. I mean have you ever just watched some one and realized that you had never really seen them before?"

"No?" Finn said as he let his arm drop from Puck's shoulder. He looked up and so the squeaky wheels in the big oaf's brain start to turn. Their conversation continued along those lines, and Puck suddenly had this un-godly urge to get to Glee club as fast as he could. With luck, Hummel would be watching Finn like always and would notice him, watching. Finn wasn't gay, and this was going to push Kurt to him all the more. It was best for all three. Finn would explain to Kurt in his charming way of disarming people, Kurt would realize that it is becoming more and more pointless, and Puck would be there to catch Kurt on the way down. All three would benefit it wasn't like it was going to be war; it was more like a peace treaty that no one knew was going to be signed.

***

Puck walked in to Glee last. The glares were expected, and accepted with a simple flick of his middle finger as he sat down in the back of the room. Finn was already there, about two seats down from him. He looked over and nodded at him. Puck nodded back and smiled a little. He didn't feel any guilt about manipulating Finn, but it did feel good to say the things he did to get it off his chest. The best thing was that as always Finn would take it to the grave. Even thought Puck knew he would screw it up some how. But he had a plan for that too. Even Kurt thought that he was still playing him, why wouldn't the rest of the school?

Kurt looked at Puck though. The hatred was still there, but not like it was before. The little speech in the auditorium must have had some kind of impact, though the daggers that rested in Kurt's eyes were still pointed deadly at him. Puck gave him kind of a shy coy smile, and looked down at his shoes. Puck found it endearing that Kurt looked at him like that. Puck liked going to war with people, and when the prize was in fact the person he was going to war with, then all the more better. Rebuilding is always better parts of the wars. You could make things in your image. The way you want. Kurt as a puppy seemed like a good idea, but Puck also knew that the reason Kurt was so damn attractive wasn't just his lips and skin, but his strength. To destroy that would destroy the most precious, and about only thing he had. He couldn't just drop a nuke on him and call it good. Puck chuckled at the thought of a rainbow mushroom cloud.

The sudden heat on the side of his face told him that some one was looking at him. He looked to the side of him, and saw Hummel setting in the chair right next to him.

"What's so funny Puck?"

"Just thinking about mushroom clouds. What's up?"

"So, I'm interested to know in why suddenly Finn walked up to me and told me that it would never work out between us. That he even thought about it, and there was nothing even remotely attractive about me, and that he was in love with some one else. Why would he say that to me?"

"_Dang it Finn"_ Puck thought to himself. Finn moved way to quick… screwing everything up, again! Even Puck knew that he wasn't keeping his cool. His face might have showed it, but the red creeping up the back of his neck surely didn't. _"Use it."_ He thought to himself.

"Because Kurt. If you're going to destroy me, then I have every right to defend myself, unless of course you want to stop this now, and simply give in to the fact that you are un-godly fascinated at the thought of me."

Kurt turned in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, his strong yet elegant body tense under Pucks stare.

"You're so damn into your self is disgusting." His voice held a scorn that would have made the Devil cringe at the sound; luckily Puck always thought that the devil was a wimp.

"Well, if you're not so intrigued then why are you setting next to me?"

Kurt didn't answer and Puck smiled slightly, and scooted his chair closer to Kurt's so that their arms were touching. Kurt didn't move but the fact that his ears were turning red made Puck all the more excited to keep playing this little game of cat and mouse. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
"You're blushing Hummel."

Kurt took a deep breath and turned and looked Puck in the eyes. Puck felt his breath catch in his chest, and his legs started to quiver. There faces where only inches apart, and as close as they were Puck could smell Kurt, and his breath was minty and perfect. The smell of Motor oil and spring rain made him want to grab the boy and drag him out of the room, if only for 10 minutes.

The door suddenly flew open. Everyone jumped, and Sue Sylvester and Mr. Shuster came storming in to the room. She looked directly at him, the Cheerios began to cower, and the room went cold as ice, and Puck suddenly realized that maybe he wasn't the biggest bad ass in the room.  
"NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU WILL LICK THE BUBBLE GUM OFF MY SHOES!"


	9. A note of Challenge

A note of Challenge.

Puck, Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Shue were marking down the hall way. Puck was looking at Mr. Shue with a "what did I do look." Mr. Shue smiled, but shook his head, and put his fingers to his lips, then gave Puck thumbs up.

"Explain to me what THAT is?" Sue said as he pointed at the door of her office with a little posted, that was pink, and had glitter on going around the side. He read it  
"_I, Noah Puckerman, do herby declare that Sue Sylvester is a giant, fat, old lady who needs a good big…." _ He was reading it out loud when Shuster cut him off.

"I think we get the point Noah."

"I didn't write this." Puck said shocked. "Seriously like I would use a Pink posted it, with glitter, and seriously, as funny as this is, I wouldn't dare put my name on it."

"Oh come on Puckerman! Did the roots of that mo-hawk cloud you judgment. You really think that I'm going to believe that you back tracked, and are now saying that you didn't write it!"

"Yeah, I'm a dude, I don't use pink…." It was Hummel, he thought to himself as he looked at the hand writing, it was a guys hand writing, but it was also very nicely written, and plus if he was going to put his name on it, he wouldn't have said Noah Puckerman, he would have said Puck.

"Alright, fine you caught me. I wrote it." Sue stood up straight, and smiled slightly.

"Good man Puck. Next time though, you shouldn't be so stupid as to write your name on it. That's just dumb. Not that I would expect much more of one of Will's singing misfits. Get a hair cut." She tore the note off the door, and slammed it in there faces. Puck smirked, and Mr. Shue looked at him.

"She left your punishment up to me."

"Mr. Shue, you might want to hold off. I have a feeling it's going to get a lot worse." Puck raised an eye brow at him and smiled.

"Mr. Shue what's that quote from the actor guy, 'Cry the dogs of slip war?"

"Cry Havoc and let's slip the dogs of war. And it was William Shakespeare why? "

Puck pulled out a little pre-paid cell phone.

"No reason." He started to push the buttons sending a text.

Puck and Mr. Shue walked back in to the Glee room, and Puck smiled at Kurt as he plopped down in his chair, and leaned back, his legs extending to the back of an empty chair. He locked eyes with Kurt as he strutted over to him. He licked his lips out of habit, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm impressed." Kurt said as he checked his nails. "I was certain that Ms. Sylvester would have scalped you, and put that horrible hair on display with her trophies."

"Hummel if that's the best you got then this is going to be easy. The question that we have yet to answer, is what to I get if I win?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said as his full lips dropped to a scowl.

"It's a simple question. You've made it clear that you want to destroy me. So what do I get if you can't destroy me? Or other wise convince you that it's not such a bad idea for us to at least be more then enemies." Puck sat up and leaned over towards Kurt. Not enough for people to think that they were flirting but close enough that at least a tense conversation was taking place.

"I mean to be honest, the thoughts of what you're going to do kind of turns me on. Sex is always better after a fight anyways."

"You're deplorable." Kurt said as he started to stand but Puck pulled him back down by the shoulder. He left his hand there to make sure his point was taken. Puck made sure that he had a nice icy tone, and also made sure that Kurt fully understood what he was saying.

"Once you get it through that perfectly maintained little head of yours that I'm right. That you are in fact all alone, and that when you're laying in that cold bed of yours, alone, dreaming of what Finn's lips, and what ever else taste like, doesn't change the fact that you are alone. Dream of Finn all you want Kurt. Cause I know the difference between a dream and reality. Still, until you get it through your head… Game on!"

Kurt's eyes danced over Pucks face with a hint of knowing fear. Puck realizes that the fear of course is Kurt is fully aware that if Puck wasn't honest, that he wouldn't have been so damn blunt. The game is of course ON.


	10. Taste the rainbow

Taste the Rainbow

Breaking in to the high school was easy, he had done it many times before, getting in to Hummel's locker, even easier, he had done that too, but doing it with his little prank in a bag. Not so easy. Nor was it was getting it to stay in there with all the freaking hair care, face care, foot care, and creams in his locker. The only thing that Puck kept in his locker was…. Where was his locker again?

So it only took an hour and three minutes to break in to the school, and to set up the prank just right which is what took the hour, and still had time to get the hell out of the school by the time the first teachers arrived. It was always Ms. Pillsberry who was there first. Puck had watched her couple of times when he didn't make it out before she showed up. She always would go through the halls, with a white glove and a rag. He always thought she was hot for a clean freak.

Puck walked around the corner and nearly fell back on his ass from the sight he saw before him. Towering over him like a Greek God, face in a scowl that was so hideous that the sight of it would have made Medusa turn to stone. Puck was more of a bad ass then Medusa, if he would have known who she was.

"Hey there Buddy!" Sue Sylvester put on a fake smile and took a swig off of something in that stupid cup blender thing. Puck's first thought was it was probably mixed with the virgin blood of Cheerio's, puppy brains, and Strawberries. At least that's what it smelled like… strawberries.

Puck new he was busted, there was no doubt in his mind, and Sue knew it too. It would take a Miracle to save his bad ass now. Breaking in to the school was bad, bad, bad, and getting caught my Sue Sylvester was the worst part of all. Puck's eyes were wide with fear and there was nothing he could do about it. Sue had him by the balls.

"So I was coming down here early to make sure that those foreigner fatties hadn't broken any of my trophies, I had a nightmare, and when I walk in to the school, freshly cleaned, and spotless I smell something."

"Puppy Brains, and Strawberries?" Puck asked. Apparently even in the midst of his final moments he still had witty come backs. Sue looked at her glass, and scowled.

"Look here you little fu…"

"Noah! Did you finish cleaning out Cheerios break room like Mr. Shuster had asked you too?" It was the voice of an angle, a big doe eyed, and red headed, clean freak of an angle. All that was missing was the white flowing gown. The light shinning from above, and the slow motion smile, and heavenly choir music was all supplied by Puck's brain.

"Yes, Ms. Pilsberry." Puck said slowly his eyes almost tearing up. "I did."

"Good, then go to my office and wait out the rest of your detention. But don.. don't touch or move anything, and try to keep the gases to your self please."

Puck had the urge to run but didn't, he just kept his head low, and his pace steady. He didn't hear much of the conversation that Ms. Sylvester were having, but the fact that little meek Pilsberry could stand up to Sylvester was totally awesome.

He walked in to her office, and sat down. He started looking at the pamphlets. One caught his eye, and he reached up and grabbed it. His brain wanting to take it so badly, his brain telling him that it was just a Kurt…. And little bit of Finn thing.

"Noah." With out thinking the Pamphlet went in his back pocket and he smiled at Ms. Pillsberry.

"You saved my ass Ms. P. Thanks.

"Well, try to keep your… your hinny out of trouble. Now go on. I don't want you to get in more trouble then you already are… have." Puck nodded and took off out of her office, and as he glanced back she had the look of something was missing.

Puck sat in front of the school plucking on his guitar and singing little odd and end songs that popped in to his head. Students were starting to trickle in, all of them the ones that he would torture. They all went on the far side of him scurrying up to the doors like a mouse trying to not be seen by the cat. Puck couldn't have cared less. He was lost in his own train of thought, and nothing was going to break him out of it, or so he thought. That was until he smelled Motor oil, and spring rain.

"Some where over the rainbow way up high." Puck sang instantly switching from his normal plucking to where a song was noticeable from the guitar.

He could hear Hummel scoff as he walked passed. Puck didn't even bother to look at him, he knew that shortly he would come running out either laughing are being all bitchy about the harmless little prank. It didn't matter thought. It would give Puck the chance he needed to get Hummel alone. Puck figured out why he was being so resistant to the whole idea of the two of them hooking up. It was going to take a bit more then mindless flirting. It was going to need to be far more direct. More Kurt Hummel-ish.

He watched a small red pack of candy come from over his head, and land at his feet. There was a slight pause as Puck kept playing his little song on his guitar. He could feel Hummel standing not to far behind him.

"You filled my locker with Skittles?"

"Yeah, I did." Puck said as he start to play nickel backs "Something in your mouth"

"Why in the name of the fashion challenged little town, would you put Skittles in my damn locker Puck?"

Puck stood up at this point and stretched. He heard a sudden intake of breath from Hummel. He was going to see how long it took him to notice. So he was pissed about the skittles, still Puck was almost hurt that he hadn't taken the time to notice that he had almost gotten caught stealing the damn shirt, and jeans from some god awful store. They were uncomfortable, but Puck had to admit they made him look good.

"Taste the Rainbow Hummel. Wanna go some where to talk?"

"Those are Marc Jacobs… they came out yesterday… how'd you afford them?" Kurt's voice went from awe struck to venom.

"I didn't afford them Kurt. I spent all my money on rainbow colored candies. So can we talk? I mean seriously. It's not the best that I could do, but I'm trying to play gentlemanly. The Sue Sylvester sticky note thing was good, but you're going to have to do a lot better then that. Cause if I wanted to hurt you Kurt. More then I already have, I would simply seduce Finn. Because I know how to seduce Finn."

Kurt took a few good steps forward and was right face to face with Puck.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes I would. In fact since you were the one that pointed out how cute he is, I've been keeping that for the end all to our little war." Puck turned and walked away. Kurt wasn't far behind him.

"You are a pompous, evil person Noah Puckerman."

"Yes Kurt I am, so the question is do you know how evil I am?" They had just walked behind a utility shed; it was away from the school, and away from people.

"Evil wouldn't be…" Kurt didn't have time to finish before Puck pinned him up against the shed, and rested his fore head on Kurt's.

"Now listen very carefully Hummel." Kurt's arms where above his head, Puck's legs pressed in to his. He was pinned, even if he tried he couldn't have gotten away.

"I'm going to kiss you, just once; just because I don't think I could go another day of seeing those lips move with out knowing what they felt like. Please don't ruin this."

Puck slowly placed his mouth on Hummel's. Kurt's top lip fit nicely in between Puck's, the lips were soft and moist, and warm, and when the kiss was returned Puck's legs started to give way. Kurt's fingers began to in twine with Pucks, and as they moved there lips over each others, Puck could feel the heat in Kurt's body start to rise and he slowly pulled away, letting go of Kurt, letting go of his hand, and realizing that the was the best damn kiss he had ever had.

He couldn't look Hummel in the eye, even if he wanted to. There was suddenly an empty pain some where in his chest, and he drew his eyes brows together and scowled.

"You can destroy me now. I got what I wanted."

Kurt was speech-less and he closed his eyes as Puck walked away. When he opened his eyes there was a green pamphlet setting on the ground, folded nicely, where Puck had been standing. Kurt picked it up and read it.

"I'm Gay, now what?"

Kurt looked around the corner of the shed, and couldn't find Puck.

"I'll be damned." Kurt said as he walked up the stairs to the school. Puck came around the other side of the shed and smiled…


	11. Battle of Finn: Take 2

_**Okay so I think this is were that hateige is going to start. (Just FYI I like to make up words) I have a twist to this, and it's going to play out in the next couple of chapters. Also I have a tendency to think I'm funny when I'm not, so if this is not making you laugh, or giggle, or perhaps even get giddy let me know and I will amp it up... Or try too. Also all the reviews i've gotten so far make ME giddy so please keep them coming, even if it's the same person over and over again. I'm a simple person, I don't want alot, just a little... and then alot. Also let us all praise the spell check god, cause those little red lines that appear under the words when I'm writting them are awesome! Just because I know how to say a word, and use a word doesn't mean I know how to spell the word. K. Sorry I'll stop talking/typing slash what ever it is i'm doing and let you read...**_

* * *

Battle of Finn: Take 2

Puck strutted his way in to the school, the halls cleared for him as he walked, like they use to before he joined Glee. The hockey team seemed to get out of his way with more haste then the other. They saw it. He was happy, proud of himself, and he was going to start kicking some ass again.

"Puck," he turned around to see Finn walking towards him. There was something wrong though, he's head was down, and his eye's red like he had been up all night. It was not good when Finn was up all night. If he was worthless before then… well Puck didn't know what came after worthless, but it was pretty bad.

"Sup?" Puck said as Finn grabbed him by the arm, and started to pull him out of the crowded area in to a vacant class room. He shut the door, and dropped his bag on one of the desks.

"I've been thinking about what you'd said, what you said about Kurt, and how if I hadn't just watched some one and seen something that wasn't there before."

Puck stood there dumb struck at the thought, and it suddenly became painfully aware of what Finn was talking about. How he felt. Puck's plan had just back fired.

"Dude, are you serious? I just freaking got Hummel where I want him, and now you're going to come take that?" Puck started to walk to the door, and that's when a hand was placed on his chest, and when Puck looked in to Finn's eyes his heart skipped a couple beats.

"It's not Kurt, Noah." Noah, he called him Noah, that was a bad thing. However he couldn't pull himself away from Finn's eyes. They were so not Finns. They were intelligent, and predatory. One of those damn crooked smiles appeared on his lips.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Puck said as he backed up from Finn's slight advance. The predatory looked stayed in his eyes, but the stupid came back. That was good Puck could work with stupid Finn.

"I'm telling you that it's not Kurt. It's you." Suddenly intelligent Finn was back, and he pushed Puck up to the teacher's desk, took Puck's face in his hands, and kissed him. Puck' eyes shot open, and then closed as he suddenly became aware the way Finn had pressed him in to the desk was aggressive, and Puck realized also that he didn't want to break away. Kurt was running through his head though. Finn wasn't the one that Puck wanted, not yet anyways, but if that kiss was any kind of indication, that if Hummel didn't pull through, Finn would do more then fine.

Puck pushed him away and with out a word met Finn's eyes and scowled again.  
"I'm not ready for this." Puck said. It wasn't something to Finn it was more of just a general statement, and took off out of the class room. The halls again cleared for him as he made his way through them. It was a ditch day, he wanted to be around Kurt, but Finn just added a whole knew twist in his plan, and it wasn't going to be good if he couldn't get it under control, because he would lose Kurt, and if he lost Kurt then everything would be for nothing. He was at war and he intended to win.

"Noah! Noah! Wait!" Damn Finn was persistent. Puck kept walking, though he did acknowledge Finn's advance by slowing down to let him catch up. They were walking out of the school and down the steps to the parking lot.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean… well I don't know what I mean." Finn said as he adjusted his back pack on his shoulder.

"No." Was all Puck could say. He suddenly had an urge to pull the taller boy behind the shed that he had just occupied with Hummel. His hormones were raging and it wasn't going to be easy to control them. Luckily the predatory look was out of Finn's eyes, and he was back to be big loveable oaf. It was easier that way to acknowledge that he would be taking advantage of his best friend if he did take him behind the shed. Predatory Finn was, damn near irresistible.

"Then why'd you walk away? I mean I know we were in a class room, but I think I remembered to brush my teeth today."

Puck chuckled at that. He loved how stupid Finn could be, and how brain dead he actually was when his brain actually shut off.

"Yes it was a bit minty fresh." Puck said as he walked up to his truck. Finn gave him one of those damn crooked smiles, and he suddenly need to take a very long, long, long cold shower. Predator Finn was back.

"I'll admit I probably came on a little strong, but you made me think about this stuff. I mean," At that moment he shifted his head, and Puck realized how long, and smooth Finn's neck was, and watching the muscles move under that skin made his penis feel kind of funny,

"I'm not saying that we are going to be together or anything, cause that would just be weird, but maybe we could do the stuff that girls won't let us do to them."

At that point a whole array of images popped in to Puck's head, things that he had never thought of before and things that just made him all kinds of giddy. The type of things that if Kurt wouldn't let him do, then maybe Finn would, and it was just as much fun a thought as chasing Kurt in to the locker room and taking him on the bench where he had placed the ice on his back. He had filed the thoughts away for later. So the question was now, how to get Finn of this train of thought for a minute, just until he had won Kurt, or until Kurt had destroyed him. In which case it didn't matter because if Kurt destroyed him, then he could use Finn, and maybe, just maybe a little birdie would tell Kurt, and in fact there would be a HUGE rainbow mushroom cloud. Puck and Kurt would destroy each other, but Puck would have Finn to control his urges, and Kurt would be alone. Puck had to admit, that he was simply made of freaking awesome.

He could take advantage of his best friend. Sadly though, he also knew at this point if Kurt figured it out before Puck controlled Finn that he could too.

"Is your Mom at work Finn?" Puck asked. Finn still had the eyes of a predator, but Puck preyed on the Predators. Kurt was going to figure out one way or the other. It looks like it had to be the other.

"Yeah, she's at work." Finn smiled. So did Puck, and behind him stood a face turning red, eyes wanting to make him melt like a stick of Butter.

"I'll meet you at your house; we'll talk over a game of Halo." Puck said as he looked up at the boy after breaking eye contact with Hummel.

"Why?" Finn asked the stupid back at full force.

"Just… I'll meet you are your house."

Finn took off to his car, and he looked at Hummel, and walked over to him. His eyes traced of Hummel's face as he tried to figure out the best way to put that Hummel was now in check, and that if he was going to destroy him he had better hurry, but one way or the other Finn was a casualty of war.

"Don't hate. I figured out what I get even if I lose. Just remember Hummel, I won't touch him. Not if I have you at my beck and call." Puck said as he stepped dangerously close to Hummel, staring down at the Boy.

"That's black mail." Kurt said, with his eyes on the very verge of tears. There wasn't anger though. It almost looked like defeat, and the problem was that Puck was expecting a lot more from him, a lot more. Granted, if he had given up this early then he would of course keep his word, and not touch Finn, well not until he got bored with Hummel, but that could be fixed and easily replaced. Finn could be theirs. Not just his, but theirs.

"No Hummel. That's war." Puck started to walk but the elegant hand quickly grabbed his fore arm.

"You told me not thirty minutes ago that you had gotten what you wanted, that I could destroy you." His eyes danced over his face, and it was true, he had gotten what he had wanted.

"I just wanted to kiss you Kurt. That's pretty much what all this was about. Now I want more, and I don't know exactly if I would be able to just set by and wait for you to make up your damn mind. I'm not Finn, thank god for that. And you are alone, utterly. I have what you want, you are what I want. It's called a compromise. You either curl up next to me, moan my name, scream it even, or I take your damn golden boy, and do things that would make the Devil blush."

Kurt was looking down at the ground, and Puck was fully aware that he was thinking, and thinking hard. A small rush of guilt over took him. He lifted the boys chin, and looked in to his eyes. They were almost watering, and Puck drew his thumb down the boys jaw line slowly.

"Look, you're my first choice Hummel. For all it's worth I'm not asking you for anything else. I'm not asking for you heart, I'm not asking for your soul. I just want you. You're the one that declared war, and you should have thought harder about that. There is a reason everyone fears me. Not because I throw them in dumpsters, or because of slushies, but because I'm ruthless and cruel."

Kurt looked in to Pucks eyes, his voice didn't have the determination, but his eyes did.

"I won't let you hurt Finn."

Puck laughed up to the sky, and pulled Kurt closer to him, and started walking him towards his baby. He noticed that his dad had fixed the hood. They stopped just shy of the driver side door, and Puck leaned Kurt up against it and once again stood dangerously close to him.

"Is the thought of me touching you, laying next to you, moaning in your ear such a horrible thought Kurt?"

Kurt didn't speak.  
"Damn it Hummel!" Puck said as he pushed off with suck force the truck rocked slightly. Kurt didn't move or flinch.

"This is so much harder then it has to be!" Puck yelled. His eyes started to water with fury, and his legs started to shake. Kurt still stood motionless. His eyes locked on Puck's with such emptiness that it was almost as if some one had died, and that Kurt wasn't registering the thoughts. His face was pale, even those perfect lips were white.

"Why won't you answer huh? Why? There is not one good enough reason that you can't give in. That just for the rest of this jail sentence in this hell hole of a town you can't indulge in one simple thing that EVERY ONE wants!"

Puck stormed off towards his truck, and got in. Suddenly the passenger side door opened, and Kurt crawled in. He was scared, and Puck shook his head. Kurt was a lot of things, but being a coward wasn't one of them. Puck noted that in his brain as one of the other reasons to have sex with Kurt.

"If you stay away from Finn, I'll stop trying to destroy you."

"Not good enough." Puck said as he leaned back in the seat and folded his arms.

Kurt looked at him with more shock. Puck reached over and put the truck in drive and took off out of the parking lot of the school. Kurt didn't move or flinch again. He was so lost in thought.

"I can't Puck."

"Why?" he asked as he turned the wheel of the truck hard enough that Kurt slid to him. Kurt didn't move from the position, nor did he answer.

"I'll say it again, if you're trying to come up with a good enough reason, and you're having a hard time that's because there isn't a good enough reason. You're acting like I'm going to use and abuse you, and in all reality Kurt I would do everything you asked of me. Gentle, rough, even if you wanted to pretend I was Finn!"

There was a soft almost inaudible whimper, and Puck looked over. Kurt had a single tear rolling down his face, and Puck rolled his eyes before he put them back on the road. He couldn't figure out why he was crying, and he needed to know. It was vital to the one sided conversation they were having.

"Why are you crying Kurt?"

"Because it wasn't suppose to be like this. He was supposed to fall in love with my wit, and charm, and keen fashion sense. I wasn't supposed to be the lust of some giant Neanderthal that could care less about how I feel. Or what I want."

"Then tell me what do you want Kurt? Huh? You want Finn, because I can arrange that. You want the solo from wicked I can get that done too. Tell me!"

Kurt was quite for a moment, and only the roar of the truck was filling the cab. They were on their way out of town. Puck was trying to kill time. He was trying to figure out the best way to convince Kurt. He was shocked when Kurt took his hand off the steering wheel and placed it around his shoulders as he scooted closer to Puck and rested his head in his on his arm and pressed his body to Puck's.

"I want this Puck, even if it's just the illusion that you have feelings for me. It's this."

The realization hit Puck like a Base Ball Bat to the side of a watermelon that had been setting out for a while and was all mushy and gross. Kurt didn't want sex or even some one to try to sleep with him. He wanted love. Puck let Kurt set in his arms awhile with out speaking before Puck dropped him back off at the school. Kurt climbed out with out a word, and Puck made his way to Finns house. The only thought going through his head was "DAMN IT!"


	12. Chapter 12

War on two fronts

Puck wasn't sure if this should be happening or not. After his conversation with Kurt this felt so wrong, but it felt oh so good. Finn's body was pressing him down in Finn's bed. His lips softly playing games on Pucks, and it was just so different, and yet so good. Finn's hands had traced down Puck's stomach, and the warmth of his body was intoxicating.

The music for Halo playing in the back round, and still Puck didn't care if people kept calling him a noob. When Finn had thrown him on the bed and crawled on top of him Puck was going to protest, but he couldn't bring himself to. Predator Finn was too much to resist, and it didn't help matters much that Puck actually didn't mind being the one forced into it. Having some one else control him. It was kind of nice for a change, and if Finn hadn't been so damn good a kisser then it wouldn't have gone on as long as it did. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Finn had warned Puck to stay away from Kurt, and then planted a nice strong fist in his stomach, and now he was being pressed into Finn's bed.

Suddenly Puck's mind began to race at what had transpired. Finn was overly protective of Kurt. Kurt was overly protective of Finn, and now this? It didn't make any sense. It was like everything was playing towards Puck. It was going to well, planed even.

Puck needed to know for sure if this was too good to be true. It had to be. He slowly brought his hands up, and started to fiddle with Finn's jeans, un-buttoning them, and slowly bringing down the zipper. Puck's heart was racing. If Finn didn't react the way he thought he would, then he might have pushed it too far, and because of his own stupidity the promise that he had made Kurt would be gone, and he would have to follow through with what he had started. That's just the way it was.

Finn didn't break from Puck's lips, but did quickly move his hand away from his jeans, and placed them on the bed forcefully. Puck smiled. It wasn't a defendant answer to his question, but when he smiled Finn broke away.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin man. I just thought that's what you wanted."

Finn's eyes were lost in something, and just to play it off and to get some kind of self satisfaction he lifted his head and began to kiss, and lightly bite Finn's neck. Finn moaned, and Puck slowly started to move his hand back to Finn's open pants. When his hand brushed his leg Finn tensed and broke away from Puck's kisses. Puck laid his head down on the pillow and smiled again.

Finn was of course speech less, and Puck was trying his damndest not to lose his temper. Finn was playing him. He had to be. It didn't matter who it was, if you were in to them, you wouldn't stop them from reaching down your pants. I mean hello, and duh. All in the same freaking time. Puck was a stud, and even if Finn was his first guy, then Puck still had a pretty good idea of what he was doing. I mean, it couldn't be that hard. Or could it? (Pun).

Finn's eyes met Puck's and Finn sat back. However it wasn't with out merit as his hands, those huge freaking hands, like giant hands, that damn near covered his entire freaking chest, gently moved down from his neck to his belt buckle, and slowly, and carefully undid it. Puck took in a deep breath. This wasn't good, then the buttons and his zipper. This wasn't good, not at all. Then the cold air hit is skin, oh this is way worse then not good… Then OH MY GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD!

The next day Puck awoke after one of the best night sleep he had ever gotten, and was up early enough to make sure that he was ready for school on time, and that he even had time to kill. So, he went to school early.

His truck pulled in to the parking lot, and the only two cars that were there were Ms. P's, and Kurt baby. Kurt luckily was just getting out grabbing his bags. Puck quickly walked up behind him, and took his bag from him and smiled.

"Good morning Kurt." Kurt didn't say anything as Puck took the bag, and placed it over his shoulder, and leaned up against the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured I would walk you to the auditorium. Maybe set there, and listen to you sing." Puck said with a genuine smile. "Or we could talk, or pretty much what ever you want."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, and then leaned forward as if he were about to scold a dog.

"I know what you're doing Puck."

"Good then that makes two of us. Come on." Puck placed his hand in the small of Kurt's back moving him slowly to the school, and when he realized that Kurt wasn't going to take off running he moved it.

Kurt glanced over at him, and smiled. It was one of those "I can't believe this"smiles, but it was still a smile, and Puck smiled back.

"I'm still going to destroy you." Kurt said factually, his eyes never moving from the front entrance of the school.

"I always did love a good fight. Of course when you're done I might need you to cuddle with me." Puck said sucked on his lips.

"So, how is that going to work? I destroy you because of how much I hate and loath you and I lay my head down on your chest and say everything is going to be alright?"

"Spoils of war I suppose. Once you conquer something it becomes yours doesn't it?"

Both there voices were soft, as if the whole world could here them, even though they were alone in the parking lot. The air was crisp; the start of winter was vastly approaching. It was going to be a cold winter.

The two stayed silent until they were in the school. Puck always liked it when the school was empty. It always seemed to have more a purpose empty. As if it was a live entity waiting for the people to arrive, to fill its halls. The reason he enjoyed it when no one was around was because it suddenly felt like he belonged.

It was as if everything was there for his use, with out permission, or with out consequence. Knowledge and power his to control, and to use however he wanted. When the halls were filled it cheapened the thrill of the school. He didn't care to learn, because he wasn't the one with the knowledge now. Everyone else was. With Kurt being there it was okay, because Kurt for all intensive purposes was the knowledge he needed, and now that they were alone in there together it made it seem more real to him that his goal of having Kurt was something that he could accomplish. Not that he had ever doubted his bad-ass-ness of course, but it just reaffirmed it.

Puck watched as the boy slowly made his way to his locker, and stopped. Puck hadn't moved, nor had the thought occurred to him to move. He was going to give Kurt what ever he needed so that he could have Kurt. Even just once, even if it was just so Kurt could use it to destroy him. Depending on how long the war had gone on, Puck had thought of that.

Kurt could and would do that. It was as if he was going to use his powers of gayness against Pucks gayness, and that was okay. Cause Puck would have known that one way or the other Kurt had chosen to be with him. It wasn't something that Puck was happy about. He wanted Kurt to do it because he wanted too. Not because he was forced too. However the latter part didn't really matter to Puck. He just wanted what he wanted. It was simple and he still couldn't figure out why Kurt wouldn't go for it. But he would come around. They all did.

"Should I be expecting something in my locker?"

Puck smiled at the hint of amusement in Kurt's voice. He looked down at the ground as he kicked his shoe.

"Nah. The skittles were a metaphor."

"Yes I know that. 'Taste the rainbow.' I would have found it funny if it wasn't so infuriating."

"Everyone likes skittles."

"Yes, well that many skittles makes people fat."

Puck chuckled.

"Hand them out for Halloween." Puck said. The thought had crossed his mind about what to do with the candy that was his easiest solution.

"I gave them to the Hockey team." Kurt said shortly. "That way the can all taste the rainbow. A small and petty victory I admit, but it makes me smile every time I think about it."

Puck stifled a laugh. It _was_ a small and petty victory. Yet it was a good one at that. All those skittles, had a singular meaning, and they were eating them like… well candy. For a second Puck wondered of his Gay mojo, and Kurt's Gay mojo had some how combined, and the hockey team would suddenly become well dressed bad asses.

"On top of that I had Brittany sell them to them for two dollar a piece. I would give her half. It was 140 dollars, and I gave her twenty. She simply took it with out question. It did give me enough money to by this new Jacket though."

"Not bad. It doesn't look very comfortable though." Puck said as he looked Kurt up and down.

Kurt scoffed and looked at Puck with a mocking distain.

"Comfort always takes a far back seat to making a statement. You have a lot to learn about being gay Puckerman."

Puck felt a sudden rush of heat course through his body. It was as if some one had started a fire in his chest, and his body was reacting. It was a single statement that had started this fire, and it was a single statement that would keep the fire burning all day long.

"Well Hummel, maybe you should teach me." The hint was there, and Kurt took it with out hesitation, or remorse. He just smiled, and nodded a knowing smile.  
"Sadly Puck, we would have to learn from each other. I could teach you to dress, and do a nightly facial which is something you seriously need, but aside from that. We would both be on our own."

"Starting to see things my way?" Puck said as he smiled a big cheesy smile. Kurt chuckled, and looked in to his locker as he finally took his bag from Puck and put it away.

"I will admit that your little speeches didn't help matters much, and as sad as this is, you have made me think about it. Then I remember one thing. I remember that you won't love me Puck. You might love the time we spend together, you might tolerate me leaning against you as we drive to God knows where. We could laugh, and sing, and do everything else that I dream of. Yet in the end it's all going to come down to what you want. Not what I want, and if you can't give that to me. Then you can't have me." Kurt slammed his locker. Puck jumped at the sudden sound.

Puck looked at Kurt, and then smiled a little. So maybe Kurt was going to use him for the things that Kurt wanted. He could deal with that because some where along the way Kurt would have a weak moment and Puck would be there to take it. He would use it to his advantage. Never stopping what he was doing to Kurt. Kurt needed it. Puck had grown fond of all the girls he was with, he did care for there well being, and he was protective of them when they needed it, but that was the thing.

"Kurt, I hate to shatter your little fairy tail, but every guy that shows you any attention is going to want the exact same thing I do. A few at most might fall for you witty remarks, and your school boy charm. Still they only are going to want one thing in the beginning. I just wish that you would see that. I'm not going to love you Kurt. I'm not going to say that I'm going to be your boy friend, and I'm sure as hell not going to walk with you arm in arm, but think of the benefits of it. Everything that you want in a boyfriend I will do. Watch stupid musicals, cuddle on the couch eating popcorn and listening to you complain about how they're just empty calories and it will go straight to your ass."

Kurt chuckled a little and Puck took a small step closer to him, and looked down at the boy who was now looking at him as if he were a God, like when he looked a Finn only different.

"It's like I said before. You need me. As long as we stay in our respective corners, as long as we don't become attached to much then when it's time for us to leave it might be a little painful for both of us, but we could do it with out thinking that a happily ever after life was going to end."

Kurt placed a hand on Puck's chest and closed his eyes.

"Puck how can you be so damn charming, and such a mother Fu…"

"Noah"

Both Kurt and Puck jumped back from each other and turned around and looked. It was Ms. P standing there. Her eyes were kind of wide and a slightly nervous smile crossing her lips.

"Can I talk to you, please?"


	13. When worlds Collide

_**So like I said I was having problems figureing out how to get Kurt to actually go to war with Puck, well this is the answer to that. I realized that the reason I was having Puck kick so much booty, and not Kurt was because I wasn't writting Kurt as much as I was writting Puck. This is my answer to it. It's short sweet and to the point. That's why I'm up loading three. In all honesty there is only going to be about another three chapters before this is done. I have an Idea for a new story, which is NOTHING like this one. Enjoy.**_

* * *

When worlds collide

(Kurt's main character)

Puck looked at Kurt and winked as he turned to walk to with Ms. P who had her head cocked to the side as they walked down the hall.

Kurt turned quickly and walked back down the way they had come. He about died when he felt Puck taking his bag. Luckily he didn't see the large "I'm a homo flyer," that he had printed last night with Puck's picture all over it in the back of his baby. That would have been bad.

Not that Kurt would truly admit, but that kiss Puck gave him damn near had him shaking in his stylish yet affordable boots, and when they were riding in Puck's truck, he couldn't think of one good reason why he could deny Puck except for the sheer pleasure of denying Puck. Not to mention the fact that when he was leaned up against Puck it felt kind of nice and he knew that Puck liked it too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have mentioned the cuddling thing today… Twice. (Read back over other chapter. I wrote it in sequence.)

Still Kurt was still pissed at Puck. Not that it really mattered anymore. Puck had already lost. He just didn't know it yet. The little threat on Finn was a little terrifying, but Finn wouldn't do that. Finn wasn't gay, and if he was he would go to Kurt before he would go to Puck. So what if Puck thought he could seduce him, maybe he could, but in the end Finn would be his, and he would burn Puck… and Rachael Berry for good measure, in fiery Pitts of Cheep clothing, and Metallica CDs

The things he would admit were that Puck was right. Kurt was alone, and did want that connection with some one. By connection he means sex. It just sucks that Puck is the only one who had the brains to figure it out. Like the other Asian guy in Glee. He is a total closet case. Seriously he watch's Puck move around… A sudden realization hit Kurt as he opened the door to his baby. Finn wasn't gay, but maybe just maybe he could get the Asian kid… Mike to admit it. Then Puck would focus on him, and stay away from Kurt and Finn. Oh it was just too good to be true. Kurt knew he was absolutely made of awesome.

Kurt quickly walked passed Ms. P's office where Puck was setting. They seemed to be in a very deep discussion, and Puck seemed to be crying. Yeah right.

Kurt had a mission though, and it was going to take a little bit more then just him to accomplish it. Naturally he had told Mercedes everything. Well almost everything. He did leave out the part about Puck being gay because that was just not his place to say. Even though his intentions with the flyer were merely for the purpose of hurting Puck's reputation didn't change the fact that aside from Puck going out and kissing Kurt in public would the school believe he was gay, and or even remotely Bi sexual, and even then it would take a lot of kisses, and a lot of holding, and cuddling in public to get that accomplished. Kurt shook his head at the thoughts, and walked up to Mercedes locker. She was putting her stuff away, and he smiled at her.

"Hello my dear." Kurt said as he smiled evilly at her.

"What? Oh, OH! Do I get to help you in the war with Puck, please tell me yes?" Her eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky, and she started to jump up and down.

"Well yes, but not directly." Kurt said as she folded her arm in his and they began to walk down the towards Mikes locker.

"What do you think the odds are of Puck being gay?" Kurt asks and Mercedes burst out laughing catching Mike's attention.

"Puck's gay?!" followed by a bellow of hysterical laughter.

They walked passed Mike whose eyes went wide, and mouth dropped slightly. Kurt knew this look. It was the same look that all guys got when they were shocked and hopeful at the same time. Kurt stuck his nose in the air in victory as they turned the corner. Oh he was so going to win this war, and he would get Finn, and if not then Puck wouldn't try because he would have Mike, and Kurt would still be alone, but the two things he wanted to protect would have been safe, Finn and himself… Mercedes was still laughing, but stopped laughing and stopped Kurt in the hall way suddenly.

"No seriously white boy, how am I going to help bring that Fu…?"

"Puck!" Kurt said quickly.

"Hey Mercedes, Do you guys mind if I walk with you?" Puck asked suddenly very gentlemanly.

"Sure why not." Mercedes said suddenly back. She stuck her arm through Puck's and he smiled at Kurt.

"Damn him for being so charming, and good looking, and just SEXY!" Kurt thought to himself as he shifted un-comfortably in his stride acting like he was fixing his hair. "Damn him to gay hell!"


	14. Pillsburry Oh boy

_** So I had some serious writters block on this one, and I was always told that if you have it keep writting untill something comes up. So that's what I did. You will see where I had the writters block, because I thought it was rather funny, I hope you guys do too. PS when it says begin filler, is where I had writters block. It has nothing to do with the story. K! Read already Geez! And there is a spoiler.(Still don't own glee)**_

* * *

Pillsbury Oh Boy!

Puck sat down in her office, and she quickly cleaned off the small portion of her desk, and lightly touched it about three times before she finally folded her hands and smiled at him.

"Noah, I'm sorry, and I'm not trying to intrude on your personal life, but I do count my pamphlets before I leave and well… I am missing one. It's one that hasn't ever been taken from my office. There were exactly 24, and now there are 23."

Puck knew exactly what she was talking about, and this wasn't going to be good. He didn't like the fact that he was going to have to manipulate Ms. P. She saved his badass from that bitch of a cheerios coach. It was fun to think about a war between them.

"Ok, so why am I here then?" He leaned back his chair, and folded his arms above his chest.

"Well, see Noah, you were the only one in my office that day." Her eyes lowered and her mouth kind of went down. He knew that look. She was disappointed that they didn't trust her to come to her, or that she didn't think she was doing a good enough job, but in all honesty… Even though he still the biggest bad ass in the whole freaking state, it was kind of nice that some one had actually taken some kind of notice. When he needed to talk he would, to her. A tear started to roll down his cheek. He needed to talk. He looked at her and she kind of smiled a little.

"I don't think my mom loves me." Okay, so it wasn't about the damn gay pamphlet, and he knew better then to say that his mother didn't love him. She might have hated his freaking guts, but you can still hate some one, and love them. He made a mental note of that line.

"Oh, well, umm, well why do you say that Noah?" That's when the water works started. He let on and on about how she always yells at him, and makes him feel like he isn't reaching his full potential…. Blah, Blah, Blah. The typical teenage "No one understands me" angst crap.

"I just don't know what to do Ms. P." Puck cried out.

"Well, um, did you ever try writing poetry? Or I hear writing Fan Fiction works well for people who are having emotional turmoil."

"Huh?" Puck looks at the author through the monitor. (Begin Filler)

"Dude! I'm the freaking author; you're not supposed to look at me when I'm writing the story. You're a character in a story!"

"Yeah well all mighty author, I'm not the one that Ms. P says is having Emotional Turmoil!"

"She's a character too! She's says what I tell her to say!"

"He is right Puck. The author of a story is kind of like God. They can do what every they want. Whiskey? Can I have a coke please?"

"Sure Emma." Author writes a coke that appears on Emma's desk perfectly cold, but no water dripping from it so it doesn't leave a ring on her desk.

"Thank you. But can I have a straw too?" Straw appears in coke.

"Hey! I want a coke!"

"No! I don't want you to have a coke. I want you to set down and explain to Emma, why you think you're mother doesn't love you!"

"You already had me do that whole freaking part! I'm not saying another word. You wrote me to be an evil badass, that's what I'm going to be!"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah really!"

Suddenly the Sue Sylvester is standing at the door naked, chest covered in hair, holding a chicken, a set of jumper cables, and a Picture of Coach Tanaka!

"Alright, I'll set back down, and do as you say. You Fuc…"

"Puuck!"

"What!? I said I would do what you wanted with out any back talk! So just freaking write already!"

"If you don't stop mouthing off I'll make your first time with Kurt be in a fuzzy pink bunny suit, and have you scream out 'Look at me I'm a pretty, pretty princes!' and don't think I wont!"

"Fuzzy Pink Bunny…. Wait I'm going to sleep with Kurt?!"

"Emma if you would please."

"Oh yes of course."

*Emma takes her time to get back in to character.* (End Filler)

"Puck I think I'm going to enroll you in Mrs. Callapers creative writing course. I think that will be good for you. That way you can write out all your emotions and feel better about yourself."

Working his magic as a true bad ass! He sniffed a little and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He slowly got up, and there was a sudden urge to tell her something, and he did and it was quick and she didn't have time to respond.

"I did take the pamphlet Ms. P, but I'm not ready to talk about it, but when I am I'll come find you! I promise. You rock."

Puck quickly walked out of the door, and took a deep breath. Suddenly feeling rather liberated at the fact that he had just told some one he was the biggest bad ass of a fairy that ever lived. Ricky Martin would bow at his feet!

Puck set out to find Kurt, and to tear down that stupid flyer he had in the back of his truck. This was weak! He hoped Kurt would pick it up soon, and then a true war could start. Not this stupid little high school crap that he kept pulling. Puck surely wasn't ready for what was coming. Like a ninja Kurt had started an attack that no one, not even his best friend who was the key to the whole thing, saw coming. It was masterful. Puck was Pearl Harbor, and Kurt was the Japanese. "A day that will live in euphony."


	15. Asian Invasion

Asian Invasion

The day had flown by. Puck had pushed enough kids in to lockers, and at one point thought that he had the Hockey team about ready to piss themselves when he took a bag a skittles from one of them, and laughed as he put a couple in his mouth, and handed the little bag back to them.

It was a good day, it was an awesome day, and all that was left was foot ball practice. Finn of course had done exactly as Puck had asked him, and didn't come around him much. They still talked in the halls, and everything, and every once in a while Finn would get that look. Still he controlled it and Puck had to give him props for that because Puck wasn't sure if he could fight off the Darth Finn.

It was at practice that he noticed that Mike acting kind of weird towards him, and that didn't quite seem like the other Asian to be like that. For the most part Mike was kind of loud and goofy in the locker room, and on the field. Everyone thought he had ADD or ate lot of sugar. Tanaka had made Puck run two or three extra laps for a rude comment he had made about of the Cheerios, and when he got back in to the locker room it was empty. Save Mike who had just walked out of the showers with a towel rapped around his waste. Puck hesitated for a moment when he saw that, then took of his shirt, and pants, and walked in to take his shower.

As he stepped under the water, and felt the dirt and grim start to slide off of him he sighed. Showers were one of the things that Puck would proudly admit that he was a pansy about. He loved his showers. Yet today it wasn't quite right. There was something wrong. He looked over his shoulder.

Mike was standing against the wall. Puck took quick noticed that he didn't have his towel on, and he was kind of smirking. He walked over to the stall next to pucks, and kind of rested his head on his hands on the split. Puck hadn't moved.

"What?" Puck asked as took a small step back.

"Sometimes I think that maybe you're just to damn evil for your own good Puck. There's something that has kind of popped in to my head hear lately, and I think I need to get some answers."

"What's that?" Puck squared his shoulders, and noticed that Mike did take notice a little as he backed off the wall. He was in Puck's space and that was one of the worst things you could do…Unless you're Kurt, or Finn, and well anyone else Puck let in his space.

"You can't keep your eyes of Hummel." Puck knew he was starting to turn red and shut off the water.

"That's a dangerous statement Mike."

Mike started to back up out of the shower stall and gave a fake laugh. Puck was already out of his though, and quickly cornered Mike to the back of the shower. He reached behind Mike bringing the bodies dangerously close, and turned on the water.

Mike was almost shaking. The water was hitting Puck, and missing Mike. That's how close Puck was to him, and how close Mike was to the wall. Puck brought his head down in the water, and was letting it run off his face when he met eyes with Mike.

"So either you're accusing me of being a fairy, or you're hoping that I'm a fairy."

"No… I wouldn't… I'm just messing around man."

"Messing around is one thing. Leaning up against a shower stall naked with me in the one right next to it is something totally different. So answer the question. Is it you think I am, or want me to be?"

Puck was so enjoying this. Kurt had to have worked something in the mix. However to convince Mike to do something of this magnitude was totally awesome! He would give him a pat on the back if they weren't at war. Still Puck's brain had already started to working on turning Kurt's plan against him. It was going to be cruel of course, and it was so brilliant.

"I want you to be." Mike said quietly. Puck smiled a little and took a step forward, and suddenly there bodies were pressed together, and Mike took a sharp intake of breath. Puck leaned down and placed a small kiss on Mike's neck, and whispered in his ear.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

Puck smiled evilly as he began to whisper once more in to Mike's ear.

Puck walked in to the school the next day slightly worried about what he had asked Mike to do. It was going to work of course, and it was going to be worth it even if it did suck worse then a two dollar whore.

Puck was assaulted with at least ten slushies, and a trash can was dumped on his head. Oh my god did that suck. Mike of course was told to be there when the hockey team did it, and then to smile and laugh a little. It took a couple more kisses, and a well placed hand to get him to do it, but still he did it, and did it well.

Puck lifted the trash can off his body slowly, and scowled at the hockey players who kind of took a step back even though they were laughing. Mike walked up to him, and scowled.

"Just so you know Puck. That's just for a rumor. Better hope that it isn't true."

He took the trash can and through it in to the lockers next to him causing people to scatter, and then he walked into the bath room, and took a paper towel to his face. He waited for what was going to happen because he knew what was going to happen.

Kurt came charging in, and looked at Puck with wide eyed shock. He his mouth was open, and it was even more then shock there was a little fear. See Puck had them nail him with red slushies, and when some one got hit with one it was a warning. If they didn't stop what they were doing, or going to do then it wouldn't be slushies covering them it would be blood. That wasn't going to happen. It was only Mike who new the reason why he had done it and the hockey team sure as he didn't or else it would have been a lot worse.

"Well, you must just be fu… Ecstatic" Puck didn't know why he paused on the fu….

"Puck I swear I didn't think it would happen like that. I swear I didn't. I thought…"

Puck cut him off and through the paper towel towards the sink.

"What did you do Kurt?" Puck said as he all be charged Kurt who flew back in to the wall in fear.

"I just… I kind of hinted at Mike that you were, well… and I thought that he would move on you like, well, like you are with me." Puck growled, and slammed his hand on the wall next to Kurt's head.

"That's not going to be a problem any more Hummel. You tried to seriously end me. Not just fun and games like before, but this," Puck said as he looked down at himself, "Is going too far. I'm going to lay waste to you're golden boy Kurt. And you'll have to set by on the side lines as I take every damn thing you want! I'm taking it all Hummel! If you get in my way, try to stop me, then I'll start with Finn, just to get my point across, and then I will end it with Mercedes. I swear to god Hummel she will be cowering in fear every time she sees me."

Kurt leaned up and kissed him, and kissed him softly. His hands rested lightly on his chest even though it was covered in slushies, and broke away slowly. His eyes locked with Puck's and then he kissed him again.

"You have to beat me up Puck." Kurt said as he traced his hands a little over Puck's chest.

"What?!" Puck asked quickly, though he couldn't bring himself to move away from Kurt's touch.

"You have to beat me up. If Mike told people that I had said it, then you will find out and you will have to beat me up to save face." Then Kurt kissed him again, and Puck started to melt a little. He so wanted to press his body next to Kurt's but the slushie would have made it a little obvious what they were doing. There lips were dancing over each other and it was soft at first, but it was like a drug, and Puck needed more and started to kiss him harder and faster. Suddenly it was Kurt who through himself in to Pucks body, and Puck lifted him off the ground as Kurt rapped his legs around Puck. Puck pressed him in to the wall and broke away, Puck kept his head on Kurt's.

"Hummel." Puck said. It was a warning, and Kurt kissed him again. As he unwrapped his legs from Puck and brought them to the ground. Puck let him slip out from beside him. Kurt was breathing slightly heavier then normal and he straightened out his cloths.

Puck's heart was racing, and his mind was totally blank as to what the conversation had been before, and he looked over at Kurt who was looking at him with shock.

"I can't believe I did that. " Kurt said as he leaned up against the wall. Puck couldn't move, and he put his head on his arms trying to keep the thoughts away, trying to clear the thoughts of Kurt in his head/heads.

"Fuck it!" Puck grabbed Kurt and pulled him back in to the kiss…


	16. UnHolly Allaince

**Okay, so the filler didn't go over well. It must have been funnier in my head. QQ. That's alright though cause still I write. So I think I kind of screwed up when I pulled Mike in to the mix. Looking back on it, it was kind of a bad move, so this chapter is slightly deverting the whole war with Kurt, and Puck. Only because I couldn't think of ways to make them hate each other and ... well ya know. However I have a thought rolling around in my head that Kurt will turn Puck in to nothing but rainbow colored glitter... Like if tinker belle exploded. Sorry long fingered windy thing agian. Read!**

* * *

Un-holy alliance

Puck was on cloud 9. There were just a few loose ends to tie up, Mike and Finn. So in all reality no one got hurt, but Puck needed to deflect a little bit. Finn was going to be the hard one to deal with. It wasn't every day that Finn Hudson does something like this. Kurt would do it his whole life, but this could have been his one and only chance with Finn. He needed to keep him around. The obvious course of action was to some how set Mike and Finn up.

Still, that left Puck feeling slightly limited. It's not like it was going to be a big deal if they were having sex, but still it was kind of like having there own little secret. Kurt, Mike, Finn, and Him.

Three of the most powerful boys in school, no matter what glee status had done to them, and Kurt… Puck shuttered at the thought of what could be accomplished. They could play it so well that they would never fail another class, they would never get detention. Everything they needed was right there. Finn's loveable golden boy image that would protect the other three from the wraith of the teachers, Kurt's unusual way of changing the mood of an entire room, Mike's ability to resolve a situation with out a fight, and Puck's masterful bits of Manipulation. Combine that with the fact that they're all hot. McKinley would fall at there feet.

Nothing could stop them. They could get damn near anyone they wanted to do, what ever they wanted. Berry would probably still let him touch her boob if Finn told her too. It would still be kind of nice to touch her boobs. Boobs are just cool.

The Hockey team would crumble. Mr. Shues dream of Glee could be not only achieved but dominate for years to come, even after there reign of power was over. So the question was, does he do it or doesn't he? It would be so much fun to change the entire hierarchy of the school. It wouldn't be the Cheerios, and the foot ball players. It would be who ever the four of them deemed fit to rule.

Puck had sailed through the day, even using his free period to do his homework. He had sent out a text message to the other three telling them to meet him in the parking lot after school. If the other ones went for it, it would show there first steps to power. Everyone leaving would see them talking, and when they would all four walk down the halls together it would start.

Kurt was the first to arrive. He leaned up against Puck's truck and smiled a little. Puck smiled back and watched at Mike and Finn stopped at the sight of Puck and Kurt. Then they looked at each other. Puck laughed a little at what he could certainly tell was the dirty thoughts that were going though there heads.

When they walked up, Finn just looked at Kurt and nodded, and Kurt's went all star struck, and it was as if some stupid 1980's music would pop up confessing there never ending love. Puck felt like he could vomit.

"So what up's Puck?" Mike asked him as he eyes danced back between the three of them.

"Well, since we all have something in common I was thinking of an alliance of sorts, and an end to hostilities." Puck said as he looked over at Kurt.

"What do we all have in common?" Mike said suddenly defensive.

"Oh shut up other Asian, We all know you're Elton John in disguise." Kurt said with such evil, and class that Puck almost kissed him right there.

"Elton Johns gay?" Finn asked his eyes wide. The three of them looked and shook there heads.

"Yes, Finn." Kurt as he brushed up against Puck to lean on the truck.

"Oh cool." One of those damn crooked smiles popped up and Puck looked at Kurt, and Kurt looked at Puck.

"Wait! Finn's gay?" Mike asked in shock.

"So anyway! We all have one thing in common, what would you all say to… changing the way the school works?" Puck said as he looked at the three of them. The only one who caught on was Kurt whose eyes went wide, and mouth dropped open.

"You're talking about over throwing the social structure of the school, and putting us in the seats of power aren't you?" Kurt said his bag hit the ground, never taking his eyes off Puck.

"Yeah in a nut shell, so who's game?"

"It can't be done. It's set in stone. It always has been." Mike said suddenly, though Puck could tell that the thought of power appealed too him.

"Anyways, we don't have the popularity any more too do it." Finn said as he kind of brought his head down a little bit.

"Yes, we do actually. We still have everything we had before. Finn you're still the golden boy. You just have to re-claim it. It's very simple guys. We humiliate and destroy anyone who challenges are power. We're the ones that decide who has the power and who doesn't. Imagine Glee being the most power club in the school. It's possible, and it can so easily be done. Think slushies only being thrown at our call, at the people we want. Imagine the Cheerio's national champions or not being scared little girls, afraid to wear there uniforms.

There was a slight pause as they all looked at each other in contemplation. Puck felt a sudden surge of power. As if you could touch it. They had all decided in there heads. They were going to rule the school.

"I'm in!" Kurt said, Followed by Finn, and Mike.

"Good we'll start planning tomorrow."

As Finn and Mike walked away talking to each other Puck smiled. Taking over the school was a good plan, and it would work. He was certain that Finn and Mike were going to run off some where tonight. In a weird kind of way seal the bond that they had just made. Puck sighed. Kurt still hadn't committed to anything. Just the make out session in the rest room. Puck would wait. There was too much riding on this right now. Victory was his, and it was going to be sweet. He just knew it.

"I thought you said you weren't going to seduce Finn." There was a growl in Kurt's voice that gave Puck goose bumps.

"I didn't. He seduced me, and just for your information. I stopped him." Puck said as he noticed the sun starting to set. The sky was beautiful. Kurt looked over at it and smiled. Puck took it as God wanted him to not only sleep with Kurt Hummel, but to take over the school.

"I know. He told me." Kurt said as he smiled a little bigger at Puck.

"He told you?" The array of emotions on Puck's face must have been priceless because Kurt giggled.

"Yes, he told me. He said something along the lines of I'm sorry, Puck, So good, stopped." Puck looked at him confused.

"He was crying." Kurt said as he threw his bag in the back of Puck's truck, and then jumped up on the bed.

"Oh. Yeah, Finn's good for crying. I would say it was because he was a weak, but I know better." Puck said as he jumped up on the bed of the truck next to Kurt.

"Puck, I think we need to talk." Kurt said quickly. The air was starting to bite through there cloths, and Kurt's ears were starting to turn red.

"What about?" Puck looked over at him so nonchalantly that Kurt kind of stuttered over his words.

"Well, about us. I think that maybe we're both right. That maybe I don't want what you want to give me, but that you will give me what I want. If that makes any sense."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Puck pulled his eye brows together and smiled. Kurt lightly shoved him and laughed a little, then shivered.

"Come here." Puck pulled Kurt closer to him and rapped his arms around the boy holding him, the sudden warmth over took Kurt and he moaned. Puck had to fight the urge to lay him down in the bed of the truck right then. This is what Kurt was talking about, and this is what was going to get them both what they wanted.

"This isn't very smart Puck." Kurt said as he kind of looked around.

"Who said anything about being smart? You're cold, I'm hot."

"Egotistical much?" Kurt said with a smile.

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"I always thought I was the hot one."

Puck smiled, and a light kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

So in all reality this whole cuddling thing wasn't Puck's cup of tea, but this was nice. Kurt knew the boundaries, and let Puck take the lead. After all, if there little plan to take over the school actually happened the way it was supposed to, then they would need a leader, and that would be either Finn or Puck. This war (for the most part) was over but a new one was about to begin.

Puck smiled a little at the thought of the Santana, and Brittany wearing nothing but civilian cloths. The two of them scared of Sylvester, but even more afraid of the students to wear there cheerio's uniforms. That damned Hockey team being ripped apart by people like Berry, and Artie, and Tina. He pulled Kurt closer as the sun was finally almost down.

"Puck, this is, awkward." Kurt said as he set back and jumped off the truck.

"What? Why?" Puck said as he looked at Kurt confused.

"We're setting on the back of your truck watching the sunset! Cuddled up together in the school parking lot, and as much as I'll admit it feels nice, I know it's all a freaking game!"  
"Do you want it to go back to the way it was? In case you didn't notice Hummel, there are two other boys in this school! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know that they exist. Do you want me to pick one of them instead?" Puck knew he was too calm for this. Kurt wanted a yelling match, but Puck wouldn't give it to him.

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he got back up on the truck. His hands between his legs, and he pulled his jacket closer around his body. They sat in silence for a minute, and Puck looked over at Kurt.

"I don't have time for these morality debates that you are having with you're self Kurt. Just go home. We'll talk in the morning." He jumped off his tail gate, and climbed in to the cab. He looked in the rearview mirror as he watched Kurt slowly get off, and look at him. He waved, and started to walk to his car. Puck watched him.

"Damn it!" He got out of his truck, and ran up, and pulled Kurt in to a quick kiss. When the pulled away he looked at Kurt his eyes narrowed.

"You really do piss me off Hummel." Kurt smiled a little.

"Neanderthal."

"Fruit Cake." Puck turned and walked back to his truck.


	17. Plans of a nut cracker

Plans of a nut cracker.

Imagine Kurt's surprise when he walked out of his house and saw Puck leaning up against his baby. (Or in other words his Navigator) Imagine the bigger surprise to Kurt when he saw his father talking to him. Kurt could tell by the body language that it was a heated discussion, and that it was not going well in his fathers favor. As anger began to fill Kurt he walked up on them. The first bit of conversation that he heard was…

"9 Barracuda had more horse power, and better handling then the 67. Granted, when it came to body style the 69 comes in last, but seriously Mr. Hummel? You would take a 440 over the Hemi?"

"Hell yes, it's not all about the power. It's about the car. The 440 might have been slower off the line, and in top speed, but it had the advantage of a lighter body, and more balanced weight ratio. Which mean it stuck to the ground better in turns! Hi Kurt!"

"Good Morning Dad. Puck." Kurt said. It was more of a question then a greeting, and Puck just smiled at him.

"The Cuda wasn't meant to be going on turns. It was a straight shot kind of car. Now if we're talking European cars then…

"We only talk American cars in this drive way Puckerman." Burt's voice was deadly, and Puck quickly shut up.

Burt smiled a little in victory, and Puck noticed that either Burt got it from Kurt, or Kurt got it from Burt but one way or the other the similarity in the smile was frightening.

"Puck's truck broke down this morning. He was in between Lima, and Dosheburg. I gave him a ride here. Then I volunteered you to give him a ride to school. He objected."

"I'm objecting too!" Kurt said with a certain mock anger that was real, and at the same time not so real. Puck wasn't sure if it was an act or Kurt was actually pissed that he had to give him a ride to school.

"I can walk." Puck said as he stood away from the car and glared at Kurt who glared back.

"Both of you get your asses in the car!" Burt barked, and Kurt jumped a little, and sighed.

"Fine! But if you don't get his car fixed by tomorrow, I'm going to let him have my bike. The purple one with glittery spokes."

Kurt walked around to the driver side and got in. Puck smiled a little as he climbed in and shut the door. Kurt kept looked up at his dad who was waiting for them to pull out of the drive way. He was rummaging through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Puck asked as he leaned over and looked in to the bag that was so well organized that a blind man could have found it with little direction.

"Nothing." Kurt looked up at his dad and through his hands up as if to say what the Fu..

"Puck!" Kurt nearly screamed. Luckily his dad had gotten the hint and went in side.

"What?" Puck smiled a little bit at the shock in his voice, and the slight humiliation, and the rather large amount of rage.

"Did you're truck break down?"

"Yes." Puck said with a smile.

"Do you know why it broke down?"

"Yes." Puck said with a bigger smile.  
"Did you do it just so you could ride in to school with me?"

"Nope." Puck smile faded.

"Then tell me Puck why did you're truck break down?"

"Because you've got the nicest car." Suddenly the back doors opened, and Mike and Finn piled into the back.

"Sorry we're late. We had to find a place to hide our cars. Damn Hummel, big pimping in here." Mike said as he reached up and opened the sunroof.

"Hey, are these heated leather?" Finn said as he pushed a button some where.

"What kind of sound system you got?" Puck added as he started to mess with the radio."

"OKAY! Hands off the electronics!" Kurt said as he looked around at everyone. "What the hell is going on!?" Kurt asked his eyes wide and his face slightly flushed.

"Oh he's kind of cute when he's confused." Mike said as he winked at Kurt.

"It's our first play of power Kurt." Finn gave him a crooked smile, and then a full on smile. Kurt started to melt.

"Pretty much what he is saying Kurt is that we all roll up in the nicest car, we all get out, out at same time, and if we pull it off, and no one trips, or does anything stupid, then we have the attention."

"So what's to stop people from thinking they were a total joke, and throwing us in a dumpster?" Kurt said as he looked at the three of them accusingly.

"Well, Mike and I kind of figured that out last night." Finn said as a blush slowly settled on his face. When Puck looked at Kurt he could see the intense jealousy that appeared in his eyes. "You're going to kick Karkovski in the nuts and then poor a slushy on him. You would be the best to do it. I mean since you're the one that we all picked on."

"Correction Finn, they picked on me. Not you."

Puck scoffed, and looked over a Kurt who glared at him. Though there was a hint of amusement in the glare. Puck sat forward in his seat and popped his neck a little bit. Finn did notice, and kind of hesitated before he continued.

"Plus it would be better for you to do it. There is buzz going around the school that you're like a ninja or something."

Puck put his head back on the seat, and kind of looked up. He knew where this was going.

"A Ninja?" Kurt asked with a slight smile.

"Well, yeah, cause ya kind beat the crap out of Puck."

Puck quickly turned around and shot a look at the both of them. The only one who didn't cower back was Finn. Mike seemed to be squeezing himself as tightly as he could in to the back of the car.

"He didn't beat the crap out of me. I didn't want to hurt him." Puck said as he looked over at Kurt.

"I thank you for that. I still kicked the crap out of you. However, if we're going to do this, then I suggest you teach me to throw a punch because I have a feeling that I'm going to need to learn."

"I'll teach you anything you want."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and started the car. Puck was infuriated, and it wasn't going to be an easy going day. Puck had a feeling that Hummel was going to chicken out of what he was told to do. Finn and Mike were right. It Kurt did it then it would defiantly set the stage for the whole taking over the school thing. Still in retrospect Puck wasn't sure if he wanted Kurt to do that. Kurt's power wasn't caused from fear. It was caused by pride. Puck felt a strange feeling some where in his chest.

They pulled up to the school, and when the got out of the car Finn did get stuck a little in the seat belt, and Kurt was so nervous that he forgot to put the car in park, and Puck had managed to save the day by quick thinking. The car had just barely started to roll, when Puck slammed it in to park. No one took notice. He managed to get Finn untangled from the seat belt by pretending to look through his back pack. Mike's zipper was down but Kurt blocked him before anyone could see, and Puck, well he just kind of tried to stop from rolling his eyes. Aside from that, every thing went off with out a hitch. All the people near them on the popularity ladder started to back out of the there way. He looked over at Kurt who flipped his hair and little bit, was walking in between him and Finn. It was so on. They were going to rule this school. That's when Puck spotted Karkovski.


	18. Out Numbered

Out Numbered

Puck watched. Just like the day that he knelt in front of Kurt almost a month ago. Everything was in slow motion. Everything changed in an instant. Forever burned in to Puck's brain. Kurt Hummel was the first to take the stance to a brave new world. Karkovski didn't go down with the kick, though he did keel over. It was Kurt's fist that laid him out. Puck wasn't quite sure how to teach some one to throw a punch, when they clearly already knew.

Kurt stepped over the shocked, and in pain 17 year old boy who didn't exactly know what to do, nor could he move. Puck and the other two followed Kurt's lead, laughing hysterically. Puck took one of the hockey players to a locker when he started to make his move towards Kurt to avenge his friend. The guy got the point.

Kurt was surprisingly calm as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes and simply said.

"We need to talk."

Finn walked up to Rachael, Tina and Artie, and Mike took everyone else. Puck had his own agenda, and it was one that he was perfectly suited for. He got the Cheerio's…

He spotted Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walking together laughing. They spotted him, and with the exception of Brittany, Santana and Quinn smiled, and sped up there walk.

"Hello Puck." Quinn said as he held her books in front of her chest. Santana lifted her head a little and licked his lips slightly. Brittany seemed to be contemplating fuzzy puppies that meowed.

"We're taking back the school." Puck stated. It was short simple and too the point.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and laughed a little bit and Quinn in all her snooty arrogance smirked.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed Puck. The three of us now hold all the power. It's amazing what these little mini skirts can do to the male population. You and Finn are still little boys, and we're the hottest girls in school. Glee didn't change that fact one little bit. So why don't we just stop this silly little game, right now." Quinn's expression changed to what could only be described as a warrior princess about to throw her little Frisbee at an army of men.

Puck smiled. He raised his eye brows, and licked his lips as Santana started to rub her hand down his chest. She was whispering sweet nothings in his ear that normally would have made him pull her to the nearest well… didn't even have to be secluded. He just didn't care most of the time. Now it seemed while it still did have almost the same effect it wasn't so that he couldn't control it. In fact it was so weak that it made him laugh.

Santana pulled away quickly and looked at him, and Quinn's face went in to shock. Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Puck." Quinn elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ladies we're giving you this heads up as a simple warning only because you're in Glee. When we take back the school, the three of you will be the only ones standing in our way. And trust me; I'm not much of one for… Abstaining from anything, and if you don't believe me then we'll start to systematically eliminate each one of the Cheerio's. Done."

Puck walked away hopping at least that Quinn got the point. Her little queen of the chastity ball is her most prized place in this world. Luckily Puck remembers the night he stole it from her. He's freaking lucky he used a condom. He could be a dad right now. Whewww!

Puck met up with Kurt, and Mike out side of the Biology room. Finn must have still been working on Rachael. They seemed pleased.

"Everyone is in on it. They're going to help us. Mercedes wants a shot at Santana though." Kurt said as he held his head high. He was flying, and Puck could see it. Maybe a kick and a punch was all it took to bring Kurt in to being who he truly is. Ruthless.

"Why Santana?" Puck asked truly confused.

"I don't know. She just never really liked her I guess." Kurt said as he adjusted his shoulder bag.  
Puck smiled a little on the inside. He knew she wanted him! Damn he rocks.

"Look we're all going to meet up at Kurt's place after school tonight to make more plans. This is just totally awesome!" Mike said as he jumped up and touched the ceiling and then kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
"AWESOME!" He yelled as he ran down the hall.

Puck looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt cocked his head to the side as he was trying to think of what Puck was thinking about. Kurt knew it dealt with sex, the only question was why. Puck was using it to control the urge to go all Jackie Chan on Mike Chang. Not that he was pissed that he kissed Kurt. Honest! I swear!

Puck kind of took a step forward, and looked down at Kurt who was still glowing like a menorah. He looked up and down the halls, and didn't see anyone standing around. He looked back at Kurt how was looking up at him.

"So plans going pretty good huh?" Puck asked as he kind of put his head down towards Kurt's.

"It seems to be, of course, this was just the start of the first day. I think we will have to plan something out at my house though. I don't think Fabrey, and the other Cheerio's are going to like what we have to say."

"Hmm." Puck said as he moved still a little closer to Kurt.

"So, are you going to lay out something like milk and cookies for the little meeting?" Puck said as a smile started to cross his lips. Kurt scoffed, and walked away.

"I was thinking more like pizza and beer." Kurt said as he rounded the corner.

Puck laughed and then it came to him quickly.

"Wait KURT! You can get beer?!" as he ran down the hall after him. Shue yelling at then

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS YOU TWO!"

They totally ignored him.


	19. The Square

_**Sorry for the long wait. Normally I would make up some excuse like writters block, or life drama, but I just got lazy. However I need to add that I'm pissed Finn lost his V card to Santana! SKANK! So she will be getting some bad juju in the next chapters... BAD JUJU! And Maybe some from the JewJew's Not sure. Having rachael berry kick her ass would be kind of cool! So about the story. This was going to be where Puck wins, but then I realized that it would be kind of pointless. Cause the fun part is having Kurt deflect. Kind of weird that I wrote this before the whole madonna Glee! HAHAHA! Okay so read. Review please! Even if you hate it, or love it, or whatever cause that's what keeps me writting, and stopping from being all paranoid like I'm wasting my time and yours, and I have the need to apease people, so PLEASE review! Glee is not mine. I'm not that smart. However I do think that Finn is hotter then Puck. Finn is kind of cuddley to. Is anyone noticing the little belly he has going on. So cute! Sorry! Read!**_

* * *

The Square

_**Kurt's POV**_

So just to be a smart ass, Kurt laid out some cookies. He didn't want to admit it, but Puck was defiantly growing on him. So he was a little crude, and vulgar, and still a Neanderthal. Still, he was hot, and charming, and romantic in so many weird kinds of ways.

Kurt of course did have beer. He figured why the hell not. It's not every day he got to watch hot teenage boys drink beer. Kurt opted out of drinking because the whole vomiting on Bambi thing. However it was funny as hell.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Sure, Puck was going to be down in his bedroom, but so were Finn Hudson, and Mike Chang. Not one single reason to be nervous. Kurt of course wasn't going to let his first time be teenage sex fest. He had the control here. The only problem was it was kind of spinning and heading straight towards a brick wall at a gazillion miles an hour, but he still had the control.

Of course he was so torn by what was going to be done down in his basement. Most of the time when it came down too it Finn was all business, but Mike, and Puck were kind of wild cards. Puck would be playing like he meant business, but he would be plotting on how to get Kurt on to his bed, and well Mike was just kind of wild, and said what ever he wanted, and pretty much did what ever he wanted. Maybe beer wasn't such a good idea.

Of course Kurt conned his dad in to buying it, which was kind of funny because his dad bought it. Kurt promised he wouldn't drink, and he also promised that no one would be driving home if they got drunk. He knew the three of them would have more then one beer, which also meant that he was going to have three very cute boys spending the night in his bed room. In which lied one couch and one bed.

If push came to shove they could probably all sleep on his bed… which was a bad idea, and the thought that he thought that was totally thoughtless, not to mention entertaining. Very entertaining… (Insert day dream: Censored)

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been standing there looking at the bed, but when he felt two long arms wrap around his mid-section, and smelled of tide and axe, a smell he knew well. He jumped. Being held in place by Finn's much grater size advantage. Kurt nearly screamed because of fright, and because he was sure that his skinny jeans weren't supposed to be that tight.

Finn's lips were pressed right next to his ear and there was a very soft rocking. Probably due to that fact that Kurt's heart was racing so hard that his hold body started to shutter. His eye's closed as he took a sharp incline of breath and pressed his body in to the warmth that engulfed him.

"Wow if I would have known you would act like this; I would have been all over you." Finn's voice was so smooth, like velvet and not quite what Kurt was expecting. It was more sensual, and predatory; he pressed his body back more in to Finn.

Even lost in his euphoria a new sent quickly enter in to Kurt sensory over load, one that he had noted long before Finns scent. He could only be described a freshly made brownies, and swayed, as if it was sweet, and tough at the same time.

A jacket, even if it was out of style, you would wear every once in while just for that smell, and warmth, something that when the cold wind was blowing you would be safe, and secure.

Kurt pressed in to Finn more, and ran his hands down his bear arm, and he felt Finn chest fill with air suddenly as he lightly drug his finger nails over the soft skin. He smirked a little thinking to himself. "What if I choose another one Puck? You're right; thanks to you know about Finn and Mike. I'm not alone."

Kurt wasn't heartless enough to say that of course, but he was pretty sure that Puck was getting the hint. Of course Puck would clearly see through what he was doing and just add on to his torture of being surrounded by beautiful boys. Kurt peeked up and looked in to Finn's eyes, and almost pulled away in fear. That was so not the Finn Hudson he knew in those eyes. He just kind of said what came next.

"Hi. I'm Kurt." He didn't know what else to say, it was like he was looking in to the eyes of a stranger, or an overly horny alien who invaded Finn's body. Like when he took vitamin D, only kind of hot.

A crooked smile, and lifted eyebrows in a show of humor didn't affect the look in his eyes.

"I know who you are Kurt." Then a very, very soft kiss was placed on Kurt's lips. He had just kissed Finn Hudson. A cool calm shell was holding back what he could only sum up as…

"OH MY GOD I'M KISSING FINN HUDSON. AHHHHHHHHHHH! HIS LIPS, HIS LIPS ARE TOUCHING MY LIPS, AND THEY'RE TINGLEY AND KIND OF MINTY FRESH, AND… OHMYGOD I CAN FEEL HIS TONGE. WE'RE ARE GOING TO SO GET MARRIED AFTER THIS, AND HAVE BABIES EVEN THOUGH WE CAN'T, BUT IT'S GOING TO BE SO FUN TO TRY! OH MY GOD FINN HUDSON KISSED ME!"

When Finn pulled away Kurt kind of stumbled a little bit, and just… well he just kind of melted in Finn's arms. Some where in the midst of his teenybopper phase he had turned around, and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, and how his leg got up on Finn's hip he wasn't sure, but still. He realized it was too late. Finn was smiling, and it was just bad.

Kurt looked to his side on saw Puck standing there taking a bite of cookie, and he already had a can of beer in his hand. He looked different, and kind of weird, cause well like he didn't look happy, but he looked happy, and like he was going to devour them, and kill them at the same time. Or maybe Kurt was just seeing things, because he kind of realized that Puck always looked like that.

"Don't stop on my count. Please." Puck said as he placed his foot on the wall and leaned back.  
"Ass." Kurt said as he pulled away from Finn. Who let he go freely, but looked over at Puck. Kurt laughed a little when Puck put out his hand with the half eaten cookie, and kind of smiled.

"No you don't Hudson, I know that look. That's a bad look."

Fin pinned Puck in to the wall, and kissed him, and then pulled back. Kurt was still to euphoric to be upset by this little display, even though it was kind of cool seeing the two boys he was crushing on… well one boy he was crushing on make out.

Finn pulled away, and smiled.

"Chocolate Chip." Puck looked up and licked his lips.

"Cherry Chap Stick and colligate

The stupid came back in to Finn's eyes and he kind of looked at Puck funny.

"I'm not wearing chap stick. I don't think I am anyway."

Kurt began to blush instantly, and Puck laughed and pushed Finn away. Kurt's heart was still racing, and when Puck placed his hands on Kurt's hips, and kissed his forehead gently Kurt almost folded again.

Puck was giving him exactly what he wanted. Damn him. It was seriously those little things that told Kurt that he was spinning out of control, because it was the stuff like this that made Kurt spin even closer to that brick wall that we has going to crash into. Puck had him if he kept it up, and even though Kurt could decided when it was going to happen, it still didn't change the fact that he was going to allow it to happen. Not that he was falling for Puck. No… Not really.

Mike suddenly raced down the stairs, and looked around the room, and kind of frowned a bit. As if it wasn't what he was expecting, and then he saw beer, and took note of the one in Puck's hand, and the one Finn had just opened, then took note of the lack of beer in Kurt's hand. He grabbed two. Kurt respectfully declined the offer, and sat down on the couch.

"You're not drinking beer?" Mike asked as he kind of looked at the other two, who were looking at him kind of in shock.

"No, and that reminds me. I need you're guys car keys if you're going to drink more then one. The rules my dad set down before he bought the beer."

"How are we going to get home?" Finn asked as his eyes got wide.

"We'll be staying here Finn." Puck said as he smiled at Kurt. He took out his Keys and tossed them at Kurt.

Mike jumped over the couch and then laid his head in Kurt's lap.

"I'm totally cool with that."

"Well, I think the first order of business is to pick out a name for our little group here." Kurt said. Puck, Finn, and Mike took a swig of beer.

Kurt was laughing a little bit at the three of them. It had been about 4 hours, and setting in front of all of them, minus Kurt, was a 24 pack of empty cans of beer.

"I like the Ninja's." Mike said as he slurred his words and smacked an empty beer can on the table.

"Well, if we're going back to the 'stupid names.' I vote for the Supremes."

"That's just because you want to be the Diana Ross of the group!" Mike said as he leaned closer to Kurt. The smell of beer was almost nauseating. However he kept his composer, and leaned closer to Mike.

"Jealous?"

Mike fell back in to his chair, and folded his arms lazily across his chest, and huffed. Kurt saw Puck smile, and leaned over and whispered in his ear. Even though the smell over took his sent, his breath was still warm and his voice still seductive.

"You didn't want to drink cause you would give in huh?"

Kurt didn't respond, and he looked over at Finn because he suddenly lifted his head up from the table like lighting had just struck a light bulb, and for a split second it lit up, and then went Dim.

"The Square."

The three of them looked at him for a second and then busted up laughing hysterically. Finn didn't seem to notice as he put his head back down on the table.  
"The Square!" Puck laughed out.

Kurt was holding his stomach with one arm, and with the other he placed his hand around Finn's back, and leaned in to it. Finn sat up, and lifted his head and put it to Kurt's who was still laughing. When Kurt met his eyes his heart kind of skipped a bit, and Finn lightly kissed him on the nose. What ever thoughts were running through Finn's head at the time were showing in his eyes, and he couldn't keep them straight. Kurt stopped laughing, and put his hands on the side of Finn's head.

"Say it Finn. You know the word you want. Say it."

Finn's eyes focused, and Kurt's breath was taken away. It was Intelligence. Finn Hudson had intelligence.

"The Quad. It's four of a kind in the game of Poker, like four kings, or four jacks, or queens, or aces. Like quad on a college campus that each apartment holds four residents.'

Kurt sat back and the other two looked at him. Finn put his head back down on the table, and then pulled his head up again, and slowly stood up, and looked around the table eyes settling on all three of them.

"I'm gonna go lay down on the couch for a bit."

Kurt felt bad for his couch as Finn fell on it, and suddenly began to snore, his long legs hanging in weird positions off the side. Mike yawned. And Kurt was getting tired himself. It had been a long day, and they argued over a name for hours, and it had to be Finn Hudson who was drunk as a skunk to come up with the name before he passed out.

He got up, and walked over to his bed, and took off his shirt, and fell on to the bed, and curled up on his pillow. There was kind of a slight scuffling sound behind him, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes.


	20. ReBounding

Sounds in the night

Puck watched as Kurt walked over to his bed. His shoulders were slumped over and his hair not perfect. The poor guy was tired, and Puck trying to be the bad ass wasn't going to admit that he was.

The beer had very much clouded his judgment. After about the fourth one he stopped paying attention and offering names, but started to think about Kurt more then anything else. The weird way the light kind of created strange shadows on his nose, and how his face didn't look so crunchy when his pulled his hair back in frustration.

It was when Kurt pulled his shirt off that he almost felt sober. His back not all discolored by bruises was white, and smooth, and muscular, yet still elegant as Kurt always seemed to be. Puck wasn't the only one, who noticed, and Mike started to stand up, with his eyes locked on Kurt, and Puck pushed him back down in his seat, and started to get up. Mike pulled back down, and Puck fell over the chair and on to the floor, and Mike started to walk towards Kurt, but Puck grabbed his leg, and Mike fell on the floor, and kind of sighed.

"Plush carpet." Then he subsequently passed out.

Puck slowly stood, and tried to keep his balance, and walked over to the bed, and took off his shirt. When he crawled on to the other side of the bed on top of the covers he looked at Kurt whose eyes were in shock, and deadly.

"I'll be good." Puck said as he rolled over and faced away from Kurt. Puck didn't sleep though. He tried but the thought of having him shirtless, and the thought of Kurt shirtless lying next to him kept him awake. Somewhere in the middle of the night he rolled over, and looked at Kurt sleeping.

Puck felt what he remembered he called anger not long ago course through is body, and he sighed heavily as he felt his fist start to clinch in a fight to stop from touch Hummel. In fact he had been so enamored with Kurt that he hadn't noticed any thing else, and when there was a soft and quite moan came from across the room, and Puck closed his eyes, afraid to look, afraid that if what he thought was going on would push him over the edge and he would go join them. He heard another moan, only slightly louder and "shhhh" and a giggle followed behind it.

Puck lifted up his head just so he could see over the top of Kurt, and his eyes went slightly wide and he felt his stomach start to clinch. He licked his lips and put his head back down on the pillow only to meet by the sorrow filled blue/green eyes of Hummel. They were pleading to him to say something. That what was going on wasn't going on, and that it wasn't going on in his bed room, and it wasn't going on with Finn. Puck couldn't say anything.

Kurt started to look back at the couch and Puck had the sudden realization that it would be devastating to Kurt. More painful then anything he could have done to him. He could have seduced Finn, but Kurt wouldn't have seen it with his own eyes, it could have been denied in his head. Puck quickly reached over, and touched Kurt's chin, and lightly used his finger to guide it back to his eyes.

"Just watch me. It will be over soon. Just don't look." Puck side very quietly and slowly scooted closer to Kurt so they could talk with out even a loud whisper. Tears were filling Kurt's eyes, and Puck had to fight the smile. It so played to his advantage if Kurt would see them. He couldn't let that happen though. Finn wouldn't have done anything like this is there wasn't beer involved, and if he would have done it sober he sure as hell wouldn't have done it to Kurt.

"They're drunk Kurt. They're just acting on impulse, and not thinking. He wouldn't ever do this to you otherwise." Puck said as he watched a stray tear fall from Kurt's eye.

"Then why aren't you, over there with them." Kurt's voice though in a whisper held course anger, and a pleading to him not to go.

"I made a promise to you that I won't touch Finn. Granted once I get what I want the deal is kind of off, but there is nothing stopping you from going and joining them."

Kurt's eyes looked at his bed for a second. The sign to Puck that he was thinking and it was at that moment that Puck's heart started to sink. The thought that Kurt was thinking about joining them, thinking about what it would be like to be with Finn, and then Mike, and not him. Suddenly Kurt met Puck's eyes, and he kind of smiled a little bit, and lightly placed on a kiss on Puck's lips.

"You are." Kurt said, and then his scooted closer and laid up against Puck.

Puck closed his eyes quickly and then looked over at Finn, and Mike. They were looking at him smiling, and then in the dim darkness of the room Finn rolled off of Mike fully clothed, and looked at Puck and smiled. Then the realization that he had his cloths on hit Puck likes a ton of bricks, and he realized right then, why Finn was his best friend.

Puck felt Kurt move away from him, and he cringed at the cold. He grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him back, only and when the heat came back he sighed.

"Puck I need to use the bathroom." Kurt said even though there was a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"You can hold it Hummel." Puck said as he pulled the boy closer to him. His hands resting on the bare abdomen, and his fingers spread out as if trying to cover the entire smooth body. He heard Kurt take a quick in take of breath.

"I'll come back I promise." Kurt said as he tried to pull away.

"I don't believe you. I can't tell when you're lying. You get this kind of weird little tone."

"Puck you're in my bed. Where else am I going to go?"

"Up stairs or maybe on the couch."

"What if I can prove to you that I will come back?" Kurt said and Puck opened his eyes, and saw the mischievous smile on Kurt's face. He frowned.

"How are you going to do that?"

"The condoms are in the bath room…"

Puck wasn't sure if Kurt was telling the truth or not, and it was the shock, and excitement of the words that allowed Kurt to pull away from him. Puck was nervous, and even though Kurt wasn't laying next to him anymore his body became hot. His breath was in short little breaths, and the idea of what was or could happen in the next hour seemed to run through his mind. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room trying to figure out if he was going to actually win this or not. He wasn't scare, he was he was scared shitless. He rubbed his hands over his face. He felt the bed sink down next to him, and he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"You look scared." Kurt said. His voice and eyes were showing the exact same emotions that Puck's were.

"Yeah, yeah a little bit."

"You know we can wai…" Kurt said, but Puck threw him on the bed and started to kiss him. Puck felt like screaming. In fact he did, three times. Victory was indeed sweet. That's when Puck woke up. Snoring coming from some where on the other side of the room, and Hummel laid next to him sound asleep. Close, but they weren't touching.

Puck's head was killing him, and he felt a little on the sick side. Being hung was good, being hung over was bad. He needed a shower. A long hot shower.

He rolled off the bed, and quietly tip toed around the two sleeping boys on the floor, and walked in to Hummel's bath room filled with creams, and lotions, and tooth paste. Not even a hint that this was a boy's bath room. He turned on the shower, and took of his cloths. He didn't bother to lock the door because the two other people in the room who would try something wouldn't be in the mood to try something.

The water felt nice running down his body, and the pain in his head seemed to go away when he placed it under the water, plus all the body soap stuff smelled really good when it started to warm up from the steam. It was kind of like being all wrapped up in Hummel's life, and it was kind of pleasant in a way.

He hadn't noticed when the bath room door had opened, and he also didn't know that in that moment. He had won. It was simply a matter of time. When he got out of the shower there was a towel setting by the sink, and a tooth brush and tooth paste. He smiled a little.


	21. Chapter 21

_**One of my friends begged me to finish this story. So I'll do my best. For those of you who still have it in your favs. Thanks. :-D **_

One little two little three little cheerio's

Puck didn't know what was going on, but he saw Kurt setting on one of the benches in the school court yard leaning back like he was the King… Queen… whatever. It didn't matter though because just the sight of him made Puck smile. Or made his penis happy would be more proper, yet crude.

He jogged over and sat on the other side of Kurt who just looked at him and smiled. He couldn't figure out why Kurt was setting out there. It was cold, and windy, and Kurt didn't seem phased by it. Not that Puck would say it was cold. Badasses don't get cold. He shivered.

"What's up fruit cake?"

"Not too much Neanderthal, just enjoying the weather." Kurt smiled a little, and then looked back around the corner.

"Hey? Did you get a new Iphone?" Puck said as he picked it up, and looked over the pink case.

"No, I stole it. I took a page from your book. It's Quinn's. Oh, and if you ever start sending me text like the one she saved on her phone I'm going to war with you again. That's just vulgar."

"She didn't seem to mind. So why did you steal Quinn's cell phone?"

Kurt lightly pointed over to Santana and Karkovski who had two slushies in there hands. They were talking and laughing quietly in one of the door ways

"I sent them a text telling them they Finn died his hair blond, and I want to see if we can make it a permanent purple. Well, as far as they know Quinn sent it, but that's okay."

Puck watched them intently as Sue Sylvester came around the corner, and suddenly the two of them struck. There was a scream of Fear, a higher pitched scream of fear, and then one of rage. Karkovski got caught by Sylvester, and Kurt smiled and walked away from the bench.

"Santana Lopez! You are off the Cheerio's!" Puck wasn't sure but he thought he heard Karkovski cry for help.

"Can you get this back in Quinn's locker?" Kurt asked as he handed the phone over to Puck who was walking behind him shocked, and at the same time smiling.

"I am so hot for you right now." He said. Honestly. He had never wanted Kurt more than anyone at that moment.

"I know." Kurt walked around the corner, only to see Finn walking towards him. When Finn said hello to Kurt, Kurt said hello back and kept walking. There was a sudden pain in Finn's eyes when he looked at Puck.

"So what's up with that?" Finn asked. Puck didn't really know the answer, though he expected it had something to do with the other night at Kurt's house when Kurt thought that Mike and Finn were doing the deed on his couch. Puck also remembered his totally awesome dream.

"Okay, so what's up with you and Kurt?" Finn asked. His eyes had changed again, and it was the intelligent Finn talking, the one that Puck didn't like very much. God Save the Queen for that, it wasn't the predatory Finn. That one was even worse.

"What are you talking about?" Puck said as he made his way over to Quinn's locker, and Deleted the text Kurt had sent, then placed it back where she always had it. His locker should have been around here some where. Damnit he thinks he left a sandwich in there at the beginning of the year. He really needs to find that.

"Well, I'm just saying that it's clear you guys haven't… you know, and I was just wondering what is taking so long. I mean, it's not really that big of a deal." Finn was bordering on stupid, and Puck had to fight to keep him smart, at least for a little while so he would understand.

"It might be a big deal to Kurt. Anyway, I'll wait. It's only a matter of time, and he's going to have to give in, though my fore arms are getting a lot bigger. Check it out." Puck held out his arm, and Finn laughed.

"Well, I'm just asking cause well, Mike and I are kind of getting a little frustrated that we aren't all doing something. Just fyi." Puck knew that the predatory Finn had said that and Puck stopped dead in his tracks. He loved the way Finn walked.

So the rumor started half way through the day that Karkovski was killed by Sylvester, and she buried him under the hockey rink, and that Santana had run to Mexico, and changed her name to Maria Sanchez. The truth was that Santana had gone into hiding. Puck was assuming that it was at her house but still. Karkovski had started crying and said that it was Quinn who had set up the whole thing, and that Santana and him were just doing what she had asked them too. He's suspended until further notice and Quinn was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, though she kept glaring at Mike and Puck like she was going to chop them in to little pieces. Kurt said quietly at the lunch table nibbling on a strawberry. Artie wheeled up to the Quad table. They had secured it from most of the foot ball team. The Glee kids still stayed away from it unless they need to talk to them.

"Report." The tone in Kurt's voice caught the other three's attention.

"Mercedes had it set up so that when Santana shows up that her locker will be filled with Sylvester suck's propaganda. If Ms. Sylvester is thinking about re-instating her then that will be the deal breaker. Brittany isn't really too much of a threat. She didn't even know we were threatening her with Nair. She just kind of looked at it funny. Operation Destroy Quinn though is going slowly."

"I'll take care of that one." Puck said quickly as he took a drink from his Milk. Finn looked over at him and frowned and then looked at Artie.

"Good work. We'll let you know if we need anything. Also, see if you can't make up a sticker or something that we can put on note books and stuff that people carry to let them know they are under our protection?"

"Will do." Then Artie wheeled away back to the Glee table.

Mike looked over at Kurt and smiled at him. Kurt didn't look at him, and continued to nibble away at his lunch. Puck was sucking on his bottom lip trying to avoid the stares that were coming from Finn. Since he and Quinn were dating at the time that he took her V card.

"So Kurt." Mike said. Kurt looked up from his lunch and smiled a little. "What you did was like masterful and all but don't you think we should have known about it? I mean, really, it was awesome, but I still think a plan of that size should have been cleared by us all."

"Mike, as I understood it our goal was to take back, or in my case take over the school. If we need something done then why should we have to clear it through everyone? Besides, I haven't really seen you contribute anything to the group except for keeping Finn's hormones under control."

Puck chocked on what ever he was eating and looked wide eyed and Kurt who continued to eat. The table went silent, and Kurt looked around at everyone there. Finn's eyes diverted to his sandwich, and Mike's eyes went a little wide as he set back.

Kurt looked un-phased by the comment he had just made. It was a cold steel look that was something beyond anything Puck had ever seen. It was cool and calculated.

"Well, Kurt, maybe if you would man up and let us all seal the deal then we wouldn't be having this issue of lack of Communication." Puck instantly regretted the statement and put a hand up to apologize to the nearly raging Kurt.

Kurt sat his food down and folded his hands and looked over at Puc, and then at the other two. Puck was actually waiting for the retaliation, he wasn't going to deny that he deserved it, but he was slightly frustrated, and with every passing day it made it harder for him to deal with a few stolen kisses, and touches from Kurt.

"Well Puck, maybe you're right. Maybe I do need to seal the deal as you so eloquently put it." Kurt looked over at Finn and smiled a little. Puck felt his fist start to clinch. "Maybe Finn could do it. I mean, I trust Finn. I don't think he would do anything to purposely hurt me. I won't just be a play thing. I would be a play thing with sentimental value. Right Finn?"

Finn looked up at Kurt, and his eyes kind of wide, as he tried to formulate the right thing to say.

"Well, um, yeah I mean I would like too but I think that Puck would . . . well Puck kind of really, really likes you."

Puck couldn't remember exactly what he did at that moment, but Kurt's response to Finn's statement was impossible to predict, and so was Puck's. Who pushed his tray away from him and stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria. Quinn Fabray was smirking the whole time.

Puck stormed down the hall ways towards the parking lot. He didn't bother to pay attention to the two hockey players, and the three foot ball players that were closing in behind him. They covered him in Red Slush.

Puck knew instantly who it was from. Quinn. She had sent out her one warning, and Puck did not take it well. The 4 dented lockers and the bloody knuckles probably had something to do with it. He didn't even bother to clean up, he just ran from the school. He was raging, and when his truck sped out of the parking lot he noticed the other three running after him. He didn't stop. His truck was screaming in protest as he drove as fast as he could, when he looked in his rearview mirror he saw a Kurt's SUV closing on him quickly. He looked down, and saw his old truck pushing over 100 miles an hour, and the sudden thought of a tire blowing, or a car pulling out, or a large tornado come swooping down. Not one of them was a thought for him but it was for Kurt. He slowed down. He couldn't have out run the navigator even if he tried. It pulled in front of him like a police car would have. Kurt got out.

Puck got out and slammed the door to his truck, and was suddenly pushed up against it, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, and hugged him. Puck closed his eyes, and put his arms around Kurt's waist. Then Kurt pulled away and punched him in the chest.

"You're an asshole!"

"What the Fu…"

"Puck just shut up and listen to me damn it! You won okay! I've already given in, just let me choose when! That's it, that's all I ask."

Puck pulled his eye brows together, and leaned towards Hummel dangerously. Kurt squared his shoulders but there was certain urgency in his eyes. Puck was still raging.

"You arrogant little bitch. You think I'm going to set around and wait for you to make up your mind if you're ready or not! Holy hell Hummel! We're guys! It's not a question of if we're ready; it's a question of when will it happen! Get these God Damn romantic fantasies out of that pretty little head of yours!"

"To hell with you Puck!" Kurt's voice dropped an octave. "Maybe to you it's just some simple little chore! It's something to be taken not given! I don't care if you're going to wait or not! Because I know that you're a guy, and all I have to say is the word and if you want it so bad. Finn's all yours! Enjoy!" Kurt started to walk away.

"We're not done yet!" Puck yelled as he pinned Kurt to his car. "I won't touch Finn or Mike and if you haven't figured out why yet Hummel that's your own damn fault."

Puck really didn't know what he was saying. The whole manipulative, bad ass was no where to be seen, and Hummel was the only one he could rage at. So he was raging.

"What? You're saying that you have feelings for me? That you Love Me!" Kurt was screaming, and pushed Puck away.

"Oh Hell No. I'm telling you that I will wait because YOU want me to wait. I already told you Hummel, what ever you want I will do. You'll have to forgive me if I'm getting a little frustrated."

"FINE! Then we'll do it tonight!"

"FINE!" Puck yelled back and turned and got in his truck and sped off. He watched Kurt's car go in the different direction.

Puck didn't think about what Kurt had just said. He was plotting the down fall of the one little Cheerio. One evil, diabolical Cheerio. Kurt was right; they shouldn't have to clear major plans through each other. Quinn had just pissed off the wrong Jew.


	22. Chapter 22

Understanding

Understanding

Puck sat in his room on the edge of his bed; legs folded Indian Style, a game controller in his hands. His shirt disregarded the minute he got into his room, his bear feet tensing every time some one shot at him.

His mind, even though on the game, was coming up with ways of bring Quinn Fabray to her knees, begging him for protection, and forgiveness like he was her personal savior. That's what he was going to do to her. That's what was going to be his legacy. He would single handily bring down the most powerful girl in school. He would do it with such sick satisfaction that he would be secured a place in hell as the devils right hand.

The thoughts of physical violence left him shortly after he started blowing heads off guys in England, Japan, and Germany. Though the emotional and reputation bombs he was planning to drop on her would leave her with scar's for the rest of her life.

He hadn't stopped his anger driven crusade against her since he got slushied at school. He barely remembered talking to Hummel for that matter; he remembered the hug and then Kurt pulling away quickly.

What ever their discussion was about must not have been important, or at least not important enough to remember. Nothing Hummel really said mattered. It was all drama and romantic bliss crap that, even though is fun to play around with, isn't what he was looking for. Sex in itself wasn't supposed to be romantic. It was sex; just plan and simple sex.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he saw a very meek, scared looking Kurt Hummel standing in his door way. His hands were folded in front of his stomach twisting his fingers back and forth and even though he was still a fashion phenom, his hair wasn't perfectly in place and in fact it was almost too messed up. Almost like it had been planned that way and he wasn't wearing expensive cloths. Like the day when Puck had sent him the text to go simple. That's exactly what Kurt had done… again.

Puck's mouth fell slightly open and the controller in his hand vibrated with a loud gunshot on the screen. He still didn't break eye contact with Hummel.

"You're dead." Kurt's voice broke the silence. Puck frowned.

"What the hell did I do now?"

Kurt laughed a little and took a couple of steps in to the room. Puck noticed the hesitancy in them and also those nervous side steps.

"In you're game Puck. You died. Some one shot you."

Puck looked over at the game and then jumped off his bed and shut it off. He looked over at Kurt, who quickly looked up at him from his chest. Puck wasn't sure what was going on and it gave him a weird feeling.

"How'd you get in?" He asked as he looked around at his clock. His would have mother had just left for work.

"I was standing at the door when your mom left. She told me you were up here. I just had to listen for the gunshots."

"Well then. The bigger question is, what are you doing here?"

Kurt's eyes went kind of wide and his mouth fell open a bit. It was at this moment that Puck began to flash back over the day. Ending in probably the best words Kurt Hummel had ever spoken to him.

"FINE! We'll do it tonight then!"

When the realization hit Puck he took a couple of steps forward, carefully assessing the situation as not to ruin it. If Kurt was going to go through with it a simple puck… fu…puck up could ruin it.

"I didn't think you were serious. We were yelling and I thought that you had just said it." Puck's heart was racing, his hands sweating and his body heat started to rise. He took a step closer to Kurt which closed the distance between them in the small room.

"I wasn't. I just . . . well I thought that . . . I don't know what I thought Puck. I don't even remember thinking about it. I just did."

Puck leaned forward to grab Kurt, to kiss him, to rip the cloths off his body and to just do what ever he could think of. No limits. No boundaries. He had waited to long. His lips almost touched Kurt's. It was going to be aggressive and primal. Kurt's hand pressed into Puck's chest and he stopped, his eyes slowly opening. What Kurt said didn't matter because one look in to his eyes told him. Puck's body shivered at his name.

"Noah I'm scared."

Puck swallowed every Neanderthal thought that was going through his head. He slowly, gently and gentlemanly placed a kiss on Kurt's mouth. It took a second for Kurt to return the kiss but there was a simple understanding at that point. They understood what each other wanted and it was going to be an easy compromise.

Puck slowly brought his hands down Kurt's back. He instantly memorized ever curve and line in his back through the shirt. His hand slowly glided over Hummel's butt and he placed his hand on both sides lifting him in to the air slowly. Kurt moaned a little and then wrapped his legs around Puck's body. Never once breaking the kiss, never once opening his eyes, he walked Kurt over to his bed and slowly and carefully laid him down. Now they broke apart from the kiss. He slowly traced a line down Kurt's chin and kissing down his neck.

He started to lift Hummel's shirt and when it came up over his head, Puck looked down at his body. He kissed Kurt again and that soft marble white skin, that seemed so flawless and cold, was so warm he took in a breath, sharp and intense.

Kurt's hands rested just slightly above Puck's waste line and when they started to move towards the front Puck lifted his body off of Kurt's. When he felt his pants loosen, Puck's heart nearly exploded. It was going to happen, right now, it was going to happen…

Puck was setting back on his knees, Hummel's legs wrapped around him, his body pressed up against him, and with every movement a whimper was coming from Hummel. This was so much more satisfying then being with a girl, it was so different.

Every sensation was different, and extreme. From when Hummel jumped when they first started because of the pain and now it was as if that had never happened. Feeling Hummel naked, pressed up against him, feeling him throb against him.

Kurt bent down and kissed him and it was Kurt who was the one that started to move faster. It was Kurt who put his head next to Puck's, feeling that hot breath on his ear. The friction between their two bodies were bringing Kurt to the breaking point. With each moan and breath Puck new he wasn't going to last much longer either. Kurt pulled Puck closer to him and threw his head back. One word came from his mouth, as if the air itself had taken away Kurt's voice, as if it had filled him with heat and the only think that was working was his body, one word that pushed Puck over the edge.

"Noah…"

Puck's muscles clinched tightly and pushed up wards lifting both there bodies high in the air. It was at the same time. The exact same time.

They both fell to the bed. Puck's eyes closed and his body felt like Jello. Every worry that had been building was gone. He looked over at Kurt who was looking at the ceiling, and still breathing heavy. His lips were swollen and full and he had small little droplets of sweat coming off of him. He was shinning in the glow of the moon light that was creeping through Puck's window. His only thought when he looked at Kurt.

"Damn it."


	23. Chapter 23

Something Different

Kurt had woken up in Puck's bed. His body still feeling the effects of the night. A little sore and yet fulfilled and content. He had expected everything to be different now. Like the sun wouldn't rise the same way or that his first concern wouldn't have been about his hair. The sun did and it was.

Puck wasn't there and he found a note setting next to the bed with his last name written on it. He smiled as he took the note and read it. He was expecting some kind of great confession about the night before or something more.

"When get up get dressed. I have to keep my mom from going upstairs. She thinks that we were working on a project and you fell asleep on my floor."

Puck didn't even bother to finish signing it. Kurt kind of rolled his eyes at the horrible penmanship and how it didn't even convey anything about the night before. Not even a hint or a smiley face on it. He rolled out of the bed naked, quickly got dressed and looked in the small mirror that Puck had in his room. He pushed down the hair that was sticking up and took note that his breath was not what he was expecting. He could hear Puck talking to some one down stairs and Kurt quickly got a feeling of fear.

He took a deep breath and said a little pray to God that it wasn't going to be that obvious about what happened; then walked out of the room down the stairs, and looked in to the kitchen were Puck and his mother were sitting. She looked hard and tired. The cup of coffee in her hand was steaming and smelled so good.

"See you at school on Monday."

With a quick wave he was out the door and in his car before he realized it. His phone had three missed calls and four text messages. Something told him that they were all from his Dad. He was wrong. All but one of them one from his Dad and his voice mail didn't sound very happy. Kurt didn't care. He was a new kind of person. The question was, what kind of person? The night before had been more then even he had expected. He didn't even think of how good it would have been. His first time was going to be hard to top and he scolded himself for having sex with some one like Puck. Even though Kurt didn't know exactly what good sex was, that had to be the topper for a good long while.

When he pulled in to his drive way his Dad met him at the door He looked down at him, lifted his chin up a little bit and Kurt didn't say anything. His dads eyes went wide and he just stood there mouth open trying to come up with some excuse for not coming home that night.

"So you're grounded; your car is mine for the next week and your cloths allowance has been cut off until I say other wise." He knew the look in his Dad's eyes. It was a knowing look and Kurt suddenly felt ashamed. His father knew what had happened and if he was going to say something else it would have been said already.

"Go take a shower." Burt pushed by him and didn't say anything. Kurt didn't protest this and didn't second guess the shower part of it. He just heard his dads car start up and leave.

The final text message was from Mercedes. The fact that she only sent one text message and didn't blow up his phone when he didn't respond was something new. However, the content of the text could have had something to do with it. She was apparently sick.

His shower turned in to a bath and he sat in the warmth of the tub totally oblivious. His Ipod playing the soft classical music that he never enjoyed, unless he was surrounded and comforted by the water and lavender scented bubbles that would pop all around him

Of course not that he was thinking about how Bach's concertos' were breath taking. Not that he was thinking about how a couple of the bubbles were tickling his chin.

No. He was thinking about Puck. Well at least the night he had with Puck. He didn't think that even Puck was capable of the tenderness and understanding that went in to the whole… event.

His kisses were deep and passionate. Kurt sat up in the bathtub so quickly that the water splashed on the other side, his face going through a whole aray of emotions.

"Oh my God!" Were the only words that would come to him. He jumped out of the bath tub and ran to his phone. He needed to ask a very important question, to the only person who could answer it and the only person who knew Puck better then anyone.

"FINN! It's Kurt. Look I need you to come over to my house ASAP… No not for that!" Then he hung up the phone, and got dressed. He was pacing in his living room for a good 10 minutes before Finn got there. He seemed a little sleepy and looked like he had just woken up. His pajama pants were a nightmare of fashion abuse what with the Dr. Pepper logo all over them. Though comfy looking, were still a painful sight to behold. Even though he had just woken up he gave Kurt a smile as he walks in.

"Hi Kurt," and he walks over and plops down on the couch, "I almost hit two cars on the way here. Guess I should wake up before I drive huh?" He chuckled a little bit and rubbed his eyes. "Hey do you have in coffee or something? Maybe a Mountain Dew, or a Coke, or…"

"Coffee, I'll get you some." Kurt ran into the kitchen, and put on a pot. He didn't know why he was making a whole pot but there he was making a whole pot. When he walked back out Finn was asleep on his couch. Most of the time that would have made him smile or giggle a little but this was important. He needed to know, though he did give himself a couple of seconds of thinking about how cute he was that he was snoring and that he had his head back and his hair was a mess.

"Finn. Wake up Finn," Kurt said as he lightly nudged his hand with his. No response. Not even a quick little flicker of life.

"Finn Hudson you get out of bed right this minute!"

"God mom I'm up!" Finn said as he quickly lifted his head, and then looked around the room, eyes squinting and trying to focus on the strange surrounding. Then he looked up at Kurt.

"Coffee's ready."

So apparently Finn is a very large, dumb, but cute lump on the log when he first wakes up. Or at least that's what you would think. Instead he's a total chatter box that won't let you put in a word in edge wise. Kurt was fascinated by this. The depths in which this boy had. How, in an instance, he could go from one extreme to another with out thought or even a hint that it was going to happen. Finn was talking about his favorite toy truck he had when he was a kid. How that morning when Kurt had called him he had put his PJ's on backwards. How somehow the universe had made him do it and how even though his favorite color was blue he was almost more fond of Green. He couldn't even remember why his favorite color was blue but some one told him it was so he just kind of a went a long with it. This went on for about an hour. Kurt surprisingly lost track of what he was going to ask and though he remember he suddenly didn't have the drive to ask it.

"So what were you going to ask me Kurt?" Finn smiled a little as he put down his second cup of coffee.

"Oh, well I just was over at Puck's and well he just seemed different. I was just wondering if you could explain why."

"Oh… Puck did something different and he's just all kinds of freaky lately." Finn said as he took another sip of his coffee. Kurt couldn't help but notice that he didn't look like a teenager when he did this but like a man in his late twenties.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward a little bit and Finn set the cup down.

"Well, you know we were having Guy talk. Mike started talking about how good you looked in the jeans you were wearing that day and Puck got all upset and stuff. He didn't say anything but I could tell."

"Like jealous?"

"No, just pissed. I'm sure that will all change when you two sleep together. I'm hungry. You got in fruit loops or captain crunch?"

"Umm, I think I've got some honey bunches of oats. Unless you want eggs and bacon. I haven't eaten since like 5 yesterday."

"Sounds awesome Kurt."

Kurt got up to make the breakfast when suddenly Finn was standing at the entrance to the Kitchen, his eyes slightly wide and a little smile on his face.

"You two… sealed the deal huh?"

Kurt's response was naturally to lie. However he was sure that Puck would be spreading it around to the other two with in the next couple hours when he is sure they had woken up.

"What gave you that idea?" Kurt asked as he cracked an egg in to the skillet.

"You haven't eaten since five, you were over at his house and he was acting funny. You called me up early in the morning to ask a question about him AND you're walking funny." His long finger pointed accusingly at him.

"I am not walking funny Finn!" Kurt mocked as he flipped the eggs.

"Yes you are." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt turned off the stove, and moved the pan to one of the cool burners, turned and leaned on the counter.

"I am not walking funny. I'm still as graceful as I ever was."

"Yeah, if by graceful you mean 'I just took it up the butt' then you are!"

Kurt ran at him. Finn laughed and ran through the house and down the stairs with Kurt not far behind him. They ran around the couch and stopped at each end. When Kurt made a jump to tackle him Finn ran across the room and turned right when Kurt plowed in to him. They fell on the bed and Finn flipped him over then pinned his arms down. Finn looked into his eyes and kissed him…


	24. Chapter 24

_**This chapter is leading up to something big so you will have to forgive the no really importance in it. I promise it will become clear in the next couple of Chapters**_.

Dragon Slayers

Kurt jumped in to the shower shortly after Finn left. He felt a little like a slut since it hadn't even been twenty four hours since he lost his V card to Puck. He didn't feel too bad about it though. It was strange in a way, he had always wanted it to be with Finn, just the way it was.

The difference between Finn and Puck were amazing to say the least. Everything they did, every sound they made was different, right down to the texture of their skin. Yet, Kurt had to admit that all the bottled up emotions he had for Finn, all the desire the fantasies didn't measure up to what he was expecting. Maybe it was because of the Quad, maybe it was because it didn't mean anything other then creating a bond between friends, maybe it was Puck… No it couldn't be Puck. Whatever the case the connection he wanted with Finn just wasn't there, not like he was hoping it would be. Still, if there was a Top list of things he would do again, Finn was there, and so was Puck. Kurt truly didn't want to admit that, but it was true. Puck was well… Puck.

The water washed away Finn's smell, it also helped wash away some of the soreness, some of the dirt that Kurt was feeling. He would have been on the brink of tears had it not been what was all agreed to. Kurt new his first time shouldn't have been like that, he had held himself at a much hirer tier. Puck was going to use him as a play thing and then get rid of him when he was bored. He knew that, he accepted that. Still the thought if they had failed, if the Quad wasn't powerful enough to take over the school, he would have done it for nothing. He would have let himself be used, for nothing. A thought Kurt was certain would haunt him for years. Maybe it wasn't part of his master plan, but it could be a good thing. After all everyone says don't loose your virginity to someone you care about, and he sure as hell didn't care about Puck, well that much at least. Now if Puck got hit by a train or something he would only giggle a little. Not throw a party like he had planed. Alright, he probably would cry. He probably would have cried before the whole Quad got started, but that doesn't change the fact that Puck was still a douche.

He got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waste and walked out in to his bed room humming a show tune. He screamed a little when he saw Brittany setting at the edge of his bed playing with one of his stuffed animals that she had taken off the shelf.

In fact the stuffed animal she had was Mrs. Cubblebubble. She was a dear sweet old bear that Kurt had held on to only because of the tragic life she had been through. You see, Mrs. Cubblebubble was widowed after poor Mr. Cubblebubble had a minor mishap in the washing machine. Now, to add insult in to injury Brittany was looking up her skirt!

"Kurt, this bear doesn't have any germtails."

"Genitals?"

"Oh, I hope that isn't contagious." Brittany said dropping the bear on the ground and rubbing her hands on her cheerios skirt.

"Brittany, how'd you get in to my house?" Kurt said as he bent down to pick up the bear.

"I forgot. Can I keep her?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"Quinn told me to get a make over and then manhandle you in to telling me what the Quad is doing so she can figure out how to destroy you. Then she told me not to tell you so I'm not going to tell you why I'm here."

"Britt… I'm going to get dressed and then we can do a make over."

"I like you naked and how'd you know I wanted a make over?"

"I have ESP."

"My dad is better, his TV gets HBO."

Kurt had to smile a little as he walked back in to the bath room after grabbing his "lazy cloths." Quinn must have been scared to send Brittany to try to manipulate him. Of course Quinn would have thought him the weakest of the intrepid young men that made up the Quad. Only because Quinn was selfish and smug did she think such a thing. The make over idea and just talking with Brittany would have been considered girl time, which is something that Kurt had to admit he missed. Guy time was fun and all, but listening to Puck and Finn and Mike go on all day about Halo, Call of Duty, and sports were getting a little boring. Of course Mercedes was there, some times when he could somehow sneak away from the Quad, for a little bit to hit the mall.

With winter coming up he was going to need to get his new wardrobe in line and the only one who might be able to help with that out of the Quad was Mike, but he just wanted Kurt time. Not such a bad thing to ask for he didn't think. Besides with Christmas break coming up could get him some time away from the Quad, at least for a week or so.

When Kurt walked back in to his room Brittany was molesting one of his stuffed animals again. This time it was Floppy Bob. Brittany was stroking his long ear like she would stroke Puck's "ego."

"Kurt, what is the Quad doing? I think it is really cool that you are trying to help take over the school. What are your plans for doing it? I would like to help." Brittany spoke the words slowly looking up at the ceiling as if she were trying to remember a simple math problem. She had been taught and told what to say and if she was smarter, or perhaps the script a little better, Kurt might have fallen for it, had she not pretty much foiled Quinn's plan when she was first talking to Kurt.

He smiled a little and sat down on the bed, and patted it for Brittany to join him. She ran and jumped on the bed crossing her legs Indian style.

"Would you like to hear a story? One you have to keep secert"

"I love stories! I promise I wont tell anyone till they ask."

"I know. Okay… Once upon a time," Brittany loved true stories that started off like that, "There was the Kingdom of Limo. In Limo the people were happy and for the most part kind, but they were afraid to walk around in the streets, they were scared to go to the shops, and to draw any kind of attention to themselves."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"They were afraid because they could be frozen or even worse… Eaten by Dragons!"

"Dragons?"

"Yes, Dragons! So the four greatest and most handsome Knights of Limo, Sir Phinnious, Sir… Mock, Sir Kurtus, and Sir Neanderthal all decided that they needed to slay the Dragons and bring peace and order to their Kingdom. You see, the Four Knights all had special abilities, powers if you would. Phinnious was Tall, Handsome, Kind, and noble, everyone liked him and he would be a great leader one day. Sir Mock was Funny, sweet, and goofy so almost everyone liked him, Sir Kurtus, was the most handsome, talented, wisest, creative, sweetest, sexiest, funniest, the most charming and of course humble of the four, he was just awesome and Sir Neanderthal was a Jerk.

"The Four Knights set out to slay the Dragons, but the Dragon Queen, Quinntola knew they were coming and had to try to stop them. She loved eating the Limo people, loved the gifts they showered on her, and the praise they gave her so that they, she and her Dragons, wouldn't eat them."

"What a bitch." Brittany said as she pulled her chewed nail from her mouth. "Did they stab her with their man sabers?"

"Wait till the end."

"Sorry."

"So, Quinn…tola sent out her Dragons to stop the Four Knights. She went after Neanderthal more then the others. She knew he was reckless, so one day when Neanderthal had set out on his own away from the other three after they had had an argument the Dragons attacked."

"Oh no."

"Yes! The Dragons moved so quickly that Pu... Neanderthal didn't have time to pull out his sword. The Dragons covered him with blood, which they had turned to slush!"

"Ewww Gross!"

"Yeah, but that only angered Neanderthal more and the four of them marched with a new determination in to Quinntola's lair and killed her!"

"YES!"

"BUT," Brittany froze in her exited state and looked over at Kurt with fear, "Quinntola vowed that one day her Dragons would return and eat the people of Limo. So the Knights went to the most powerful Wizard they could find… Shoup… who put a magic spell on them so that when the Dragon's returned so would they. From that point on they were known as the Quad."

Brittany's eyes lit up with new found excitement. She was almost shaking around in her cheerio's outfit.

"You mean… You guys are…"

"Dragon Slayers." Kurt nodded with a slightly evil smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

Puck VS Quinn

The laughter the Quad shared at the story Kurt had told them about his conversation with Brittany helped to increase their sprits. It also gave Puck ideas.

The key to taking out Quinn was her popularity. Sure it sounded easy but she had proved to be very immune to such things. Aside from being super hot she also seemed to be to hold the schools population in a death grip. She did this with a mix of fear and the idea that one day should accept them as human beings. Puck just liked the idea of scaring the she be Jesus out of people. Quinn wasn't easy to scare.

Finn covered for Puck as he ditched third period. With each day the Quads power seemed to grow. They weren't the most popular boys in a school, not yet anyway, and that was because of Quinn.

Still the teachers started to switch, one because Kurt and Finn had them wrapped around their little fingers, two because Puck's GPA started going up, because Kurt, in an impressive display of manipulation had convinced him that smart guys were really hot, At least to him. So he started doing his home work, and attending classes, third because the Quad would ignore the people who acted out in class making the teacher's job of controlling the students easier. This is of course except for poor Mr. Shue who had to deal with two rival groups in Glee Club.

Mike made a suggestion that Glee stay out of the fight. The rest of the Quad agreed. That was the first thing he was going to talk to Quinn about.

He had just shut the locker, which wasn't his, (Where the hell was it?) when the bell for third period to end sounded.

He watched the students cram in to the halls. Quinn and Brittany were easy to spot only because everyone was moving out of their way. They were talking and Brittany was no doubt telling her the story about Dragons.

"Dragons Slayers!" Quinn nearly yelled.

"Shh, but totally cool right?" Brittany said.

Quinn shot a death glare at Kurt who just gave a sheepish smile with a little shrug and held his books to his chest. Puck was gonna sex him up again! Wait, he needed Finn and Mike first. Bad Neanderthal thoughts, bad!

Puck leaned up against the lockers and waited for Quinn to stop talking to Brittany. When she turned around she glared at him. He took a drink from a red Slushy.

"When we are in Glee we should ignore our fight. Save it for out here. Glee is to important to all of us to destroy it. Would you agree with that?"

Quinn gave a short pause before she nodded, which was smart seeing that most of the glee, minus the three cheerios, were on the Quad side. Puck took a another sip of his slushy and frowned a bit.

"You know what's wrong with Cherry Slushy's?"

"What Puck?" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"They look and smell so good, but once you've tasted it, it just wasn't a good as you were hoping." Puck said as he moved the straw up and down so she would get the point. "It's sad really. Cause ever ones favorite is Cherry, but there isn't any cherry in it. It's just a pretty package and coloring to make it look cherry."

Quinn's glare was about to shoot lasers, but Puck didn't care. Lasers were retarded.

"What's your point Puck?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, that would people like Cherry slushy's so much if they realized some one had just popped the cherry's right out?"

"Are you threaten me Puck?"

"Threaten? No, of course not. It's just a conversation that might hold a warning."

"Good, because since… there aren't any cherries in the slushy, one of the Quad would be very upset to hear that. We shouldn't try to hurt him."

"No, no we shouldn't, of course we wouldn't want the slushy's parents to find out either."

Quinn straightened her shoulders and looked down the hall to make sure no one was watching or paying attention to them. No one was. That and it also gave her a chance to break eye contact with Puck, which was a good sign to him, because it meant she was bowing to his badassness.

"Quinn," she looked back at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was an act or not, but it didn't matter, even though a small part of his heart felt a bit of sympathy for her. "Just let us have the school. Your popularity and reputation would stay the same, you just wouldn't have the power you have now. Our way is better and you know it. You wouldn't have to pretend to be so perfect all the time. You could actually let your hair down for once. You could be you."

There was a slight pause as the words sunk in, but then her glare returned. The tears were thicker now and Puck couldn't help but glare back at her.

"You can have the school over my dead body. How long do you think it would last anyways? You and your little Quad. Face it Puck. The people you are trying to make popular don't have it in them. They might be able to hold it for a little while but it is survival of the fittest around here and right now, that's me. You and your little boys, even if you do manage to take the school, don't have the power to hold it. You can't even win a foot ball game."

Puck stood up straighter forcing Quinn to raise her eyes to meet his. There was no look of fear in her eyes though. The lack of fear was unsettling to Puck. She thought she was going to win and the problem was that she could.

"You're probably right Quinn. We might fail, but when it's all said and done, it will be Brittany or Santana that holds your little thrown, because by the time we are done with you, you'll be a joke, a has been. The little cheerio that couldn't. But if we do win, if we manage to take the school we will be able to hold it until we are out of this god forsaken place. At that point it won't be our concern any more, but the Quad will be remembered for that, you won't, some other pretty little blond thing will take your place once you leave, but the Quad, the Quad would be able to do things at this school that you've never dreamed of. So if we're going to go to war like this, then you'd better be ready. Done."

Puck walked away from her with his head held high. He knew she was glaring a hole in the back of his Mohawk, but he didn't care. He had proven his point, he had warned her. If she didn't back down it was going to be on. The popularity war had just started and Puck was going to make damn sure that even if he didn't win, she wouldn't either.

If Quinn was pissed before, she was about ready to go all nuclear now. She huffed a bit as the late bell to her class rang. She opened her locker and at the sight of it she began to dig her finger nails in to her skin. Setting on top of her books was a cute little stuffed Dragon with a little crown on top of its head, and for Lego knights surrounding it. Three with their swords drawn, the other's sword was sticking in to a cherry. She screamed in anger.

Puck heard her scream, and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Mike Bites

Puck had sent out the Quads warning to Quinn, even though it was risking a lot. Finn would be very upset if he found out that while he and Quinn were dating Puck took her V Card. Even to the point that he might turn his back on the Quad. How he would manage to keep Finn cool was beyond him. Luckily school was out for the day, which would give him time to think. This is of course after he did his history, science, math and English home work.

Setting on the back of his truck was Mike, kicking his legs back and forth in impatience. Puck frowned as he got closer and Mike ran to meet him.

"We have a problem."

Puck groaned and motioned for mike to get in his truck. When the doors shut Puck looked at mike with his eyebrows raised.

"Well?" Puck asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Finn and Kurt sealed the deal." Mike said with his voice quite even in the privacy of his truck.

Puck sat quite for a moment as the words processed in his head. The anger that coursed through him was almost uncontrollable.

"Good." Puck managed to say believably. He was pissed because they hadn't told him, that's why he was mad… It had to be.

"Good? Yeah, sure, but why didn't they tell us. When you and Kurt sealed the deal you told me and Finn. Same goes for me and Finn."

"Well when did they do it... and how did you find out?" Puck asked.

"Saturday morning at some point and I over heard them talking about it. Weren't we supposed to tell each other everything? That was part of the deal. Well that and lots of hot gay sex.

Puck didn't hear the last part. Saturday morning was right after Friday night, when he and Kurt had done it. There wasn't much time in between. What the Fu… "Puck?" was Kurt thinking? How the Fu…"Puck?" could Kurt do that.

"Puck!" Mike yelled. Puck looked over at him.

"You alright? I called your name like twice." Mike said quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little… pissed off-ish."

Puck looked over at Mike and smiled a little.

"You busy at about five o'clock?" Puck asked.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Because my mom leaves for work at about four thirty and my sister is staying with my aunt for a couple days."

Mike raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'll be there."

Mike walked in to the house a little more hyper then usual. Puck new he was even more hyper because of three things.  
One: Mike hadn't stopped moving since he walked through the door.

Two: He had already knocked a couple of the things off the walls and the table.

Three: Puck was already naked and pinned down on the couch as Mike kissed, licked, and sucked… very well Puck would add, on certain parts of his body.

That was hot, primal Neanderthal kinds of sex. If at all possible Mike was as much of a horn dog as Puck and Puck liked it. One of the key parts was how flexible mike was which over the course of twenty minutes came in quite handy. Mike was louder then Kurt, by a lot, of course this was a totally different kind of sex and the skinny Asian was well versed in it.

One down side was well, when Mike came he bit down hard on Pucks shoulder, and I do mean hard. Granted it threw Puck over the edge and it was at least in the top three hottest things that had ever happened to him, but holly shit did it hurt.

They both collapsed down on the couch, breathing heavy and sweaty. Mike laid under him. Puck not having the energy to pull him self away or something else dealing with Mike's body. Puck made a mental note.  
"Next time a mouth guard or doggy style because Mike bites."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry, for the long delay. I kind of lost interest in this story a long time ago, but one of my IRL friends keeps begging me to write it so I'm going to TRY to finish it. (I started writing this in the first season hints the lack of Sam, Lauren, and stuff)**

The Four Kings

Kurt, Mike, and Puck sat in the court yard of the school. Their table set on the outside of the rest, they sat quietly. All of them were on guard now as Quinn had already made some minor moves to throw them from power over the last week. Though it was fairly clear that her power over the student body was slipping out of her fingers, she still had a few people willing to help her, but as it stood, it was only about ten percent of the student body.

However, there was tension in the Quad and the student body was starting to see it. Mike and Puck had sealed the deal and as Kurt and Finn had done neglected to tell the other two about it. Puck had snapped at Kurt more times then not and even lightly pushed Finn in the hallway after a minor argument of how to take down the hockey team.

He was pissed. Kurt and Finn should have told them that they sealed the deal. In all honesty Puck was having a hard time wrapping the concept of why it had taken months to do so. Kurt, he could understand. He had a certain moral compass to him that was hard to get around, but the other two. The other two should have been manwhoreing it up. Hell he should have been manwhoreing it up.

"Hey Guys! Artie made up the stickers we asked for… god knows how long ago. They are awesome!" Puck wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't though. Finn laid down their new emblem on the table and the Quad looked at them.

"Four Cards?" Mike said as he picked up one of the stickers and pulled it closer and looked at Finn curiously.

"Well, yeah, you know, four of a kind in the game of poker… a Quad." The look on Finn's face was disappointment as he was proud that he had come up with the name using one of terms for Quad. It was too much for Puck to ignore and he looked at Finn and smiled.

"I got it dude. I'm so the King of Clubs." He said as he smashed his fist in to the palm of his other hand, making it loud enough that one of the other tables looked over. He jerked towards them and they quickly moved from the table to one that was farther away.

" Neanderthal." Kurt said as he pulled one of the stickers and looked at the four cards,

"Well clearly I'm the King of Diamonds. After all, Diamonds are a girls best friends."

Behind them a girl dropped her books, and Finn quickly rose to help her gather them. When he returned to the table he looked at the three of them and said

"Well then which one am I?"

With out hesitation Puck and Kurt answered "Hearts." Finn gave one of those lop sides smiles and Puck's penis felt funny.

Mike leaned back in the chair and folded his arms.

"I guess that makes me the King of Spades. What the hell is a spade anyway? This is stupid."

"A Spade is general category of shovels tailored to digging hard ground that must be broken with substantial force before it can be moved. Most spades have sharp or nearly sharp edges, often shaped as triangular points." Finn said as he pulled out his sandwich from his bag. "That's where the symbol on the card got its shape."

The three of them looked at him and he made eye contact with them before he lifted up his shoulders in confusion.

"What?"

"Dude, you creep me out some times." Puck said as he looked over at Mike. "In other words dude, you're good a digging shit up."

"I am?"

"You are." Puck said as he looked over at Kurt and glared.

Kurt glared back as he took a small sip from… well Puck didn't know what it was, but it was green. They locked eyes for a while before Kurt slammed his bottle down on the table.

"Excuse me what is your problem!"

"You sealed the deal with Finn and didn't say anything."

"Yeah well you sealed the deal with Mike and didn't say anything." Kurt shot back throwing just enough diva in to his statement that really made Pucks penis feel funny. It also pissed him off.

"Well, fair is fair Kurt. Besides, how the hell did you find out?"

Finn made a funny noise and kind of looked over at Puck.

"Dude!"

Finn blushed a little bit but predator Finn was there and he smiled.

"Mike bites down when he cums. I saw the teeth marks in the locker room." There was a slight blush that came to Mike's cheeks and he looked over a Puck and muttered sorry.

"That aint the point." Puck said as he lowered his voice as they were drawing attention to themselves. "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. You broke like the golden rule dudes."

Kurt scoffed and stood up from the table and started to walk away. Puck went in hot pursuit after him. Mike and Finn sat at the table and looked at each other.

"So," Mike said breaking the silence, "how bout them Nicks."

Finn looked confused as Mike wasn't known for his love of basket ball.

"What the hell do you know about the Nicks?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well, I've slept with two of them." Mike answered.

Finn gave one of those half cocked smiles but his eyes were clearly in predator mood.

"Slut."

"Yeah, well." Mike said as he took a long gulp from his water.

"Finn?" Some one said behind him. When he turned around Quinn was standing there playing with her fingers and looking slightly nervous. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

Kurt had made his way in to the hall that was empty do to the lunch period still in progress.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Puck said as he marched behind Kurt with a glare that he was hoping was going to burn a hole in the back of Kurt's head. Kurt continued to walk down the hall with the force of a flaming gay hurricane.

"Damn it Hummel with you fu…"

"Puck watch your mouth!"

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Puck said as the teacher walked by the two of them slightly glaring. At this point Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and they faced off with each other. Puck had to take note that Kurt now didn't have to look up at him so much as he had grown. He actually looked him in the eye now and Puck couldn't help but swallow down the lust that was biting at him to do Hummel in the hallway.

Kurt patiently waited for the teacher to turn down the hallway before he began to speak. The venom laced words stung Puck's ears and he growled lightly as the words escaped Kurt's lips. They had gotten very good at fighting and Puck was finding it more and more difficult to out manipulate Kurt.

"What the hell does it matter Puck? You got what you wanted. What? Now every time I have sex I need to inform you and tell you about it?"

"If it's sex with one of the Quad than yes!"

"Finn and I chose to keep it in confidence. It was our choice and really it doesn't matter one way or the other. You could care less about taking the school. You're just using it to get your rocks off." Kurt spat the venom once again. Puck was thinking that Kurt probably didn't swallow.  
"That's total BS and you know it. It was my idea to take over the school in the first place. If you hadn't been so much of a damn prude then none of this would have happened. We could have had a nice little secret and everything would be the way it was."

Kurt squared his shoulders and lifted his nose in the air slightly. Puck had to adjust his stance to make it seem like he was just as tall. Then something hit Kurt. Not like a slushy or anything, but a realization. Kurt had taught him the word, but he couldn't remember it. It was like amputee, or Aphrodite or something like that. He said it was like "when lighting strikes your brain."

"You're pissed that I sealed the deal with Finn aren't you?" Kurt said his eyes holding just enough shock to be seriously not funny.

"What? That's stupid. I'm pissed because you didn't tell me."

"You mean, us, don't you? You're pissed because we didn't tell you and Mike. Or are you just pissed that I didn't tell you?"

Puck was so, not pissed off that Finn and Kurt sealed the deal. No way was he pissed off about that. It didn't matter if they sealed the deal or not just as long as they told him about it. He wasn't pissed off. He remembered in his psychology class that if you repeat something all the time it means the opposite of what you are trying to say. Hummel was manipulating him in to a corner. Like hell Hummel was going to manipulate him in to a corner.

"Can I be me for a second? Like all Neanderthal thoughts and stuff?" Puck asked as he looked down at the floor.

"As if I could stop you."

"It happened the day after you and I… Well, I was hoping that I had you know…"

"So help me god if you're trying to get me to say you were better then Finn, I will junk punch you." Kurt said with all seriousness.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck asked with true shock. "Not what I was going to say didn't even cross my mind. I was just hoping that… I just was kind of hoping that I had rocked your world and you wouldn't be ready to go again for a couple of days that's all. Like while it was going on it was good, but then you were like sore and stuff."

Kurt smiled a little and then laughed a little.

"Puck, you're thinking like I'm a girl." Kurt said with his eye brows raised.

Puck frowned a bit. That was stupid. He knew first hand that Kurt wasn't a girl. Hell he was just a hair smaller then Puck in all reality and it wasn't like Puck didn't have to clean himself….

"Oh my god you topped Finn!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**I'm really going to rush this story along just so I can get it done. Like I said before I have really truly lost interest in this story. (I started to write this at the end of season one… Just to give an idea) To keep it cohesive though I'm hoping for between three and five chapters it will be done. SO before any of you ask. This was not the story that I had intended it to be. It is also not the kind of story that I like to write. It held little interest for me when I started and it holds little interest for me now. I apologize if it seems rushed, or under par from the chapters before. Thank you ALL for reading it though. Mike is going to get a large part in this chapter. I decided he didn't need to keep Finn's hormones in check anymore. Cyber, you've been a pain in my ever loving ass about this piece of Crap. You know better then anyone that I have issues completing task and this is most **__**definably**__** a task. :-D Thanks for pushing me Buddy. **_

Battle of Finn: D-Day

The image of Kurt sliding home with Finn wasn't so much arousing to Puck (even though it was totally giving him half stalk.) as it was hard to believe. Okay, sure, Finn has all the working parts to accomplish it, but seeing the tiny petite Hummel doing Finn was… Well like watching a one of those little white fluffy dogs doing a German Sheppard. It just didn't seem to work.

"Puck? Are you okay? You look a little confused." Kurt spoke with what sounded like genuine concern.

Puck just looked at him and blinked a couple of times trying to get his mind to comprehend the image that was rolling around in his head. He was almost certain it was going to give him a blue screen with a fatal error messages. "_Furt image has preformed an illegal operation."_

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a hard time computing the input. How? I mean what position… I'm… so lost."

Kurt looked at him as if he were a strange little boy. There was a hint of anger smoldering behind his eyes, but more than that there was amusement.

"I'm not giving you details. Just know that it happened. The deal has been sealed and you need to get over it. Do you understand Puckerman, or do I need to be blunter?"

"No, I got it. You topped Finn?"

Kurt threw up his hand and turned to walk away. Puck still stood perfectly still. Then Kurt turned and looked at Puck even more amused then before.  
"One down, Two to go."

That didn't take long for Puck to input. Hummel was thinking he was going to slide home with him. That wasn't ever going to happen. He isn't a taker and never will be. As the thought was going through his mind, he found himself in the bath room splashing cold water on his face. The erection ready to bust the zipper on his pants was starting to hurt.

"It's not hot, it's not hot, it's not hot!" Puck kept repeating to himself as the very cold water was now beginning to run down his shirt. However the erection in his pants kept telling him other wise.

"Dude!" He said to his penis, "What the hell! Go down already I told you it's not hot!"

"What's not hot?" The voice behind him was mockingly amused and warm, but so cold that his penis responded by quickly shrinking well beyond its normal flaccid size.

Puck spun around and saw Finn standing in front of the door. His eyes blazing with that predatory look that always turned him on, but this time it scared him. Well scare wouldn't be the right word for a bad ass such as himself, but it works.

"Um, Kurt told me he topped you and he said he was gonna do it to me, but it ain't happenin. Cause, it's not hot."

"Actually, it really kind of is." Finn took a slow step towards Puck, who in returned took a slow step back. Not because he was scared. Oh Puck it! He was scared shitless and didn't know why. Finn kept walking until Puck's back was to the wall.

"There's something exciting about letting someone in… In a way it's trust. You're putting your trust in some one that they won't hurt you and that their goal is to make you feel just as good as they do. That must be how girls feel. Do you think? Do you think all the girls that you slept with trusted you enough not to hurt them and to make them feel just good, only to find that you didn't care?"

Finn was standing right in front of him now looking down at him. Those warm brown eyes almost looked black, but the smell of axe and tide seemed to over take the rank smell of a boy's bathroom.

"Maybe, I don't know I didn't ask." Puck said meekly in a bad ass kind of way. Finn smiled at him, lopsided, cute, the tendon in his neck moved ever so slightly. He slowly bent down as if to kiss Puck but instead whispered gently in to his ear. The words gave him goose bumps and the warm breath gave him chills.

"Do you think that's how Quinn felt that night?"

Puck slowly shut his eyes in realization. He could feel Finn's body move away from his, though still dangerously close. Puck felt anger at Quinn, the bitched at played his card, but more than anything Puck felt shame, guilt and sorrow. Puck looked at Finn and knew this wasn't the right time to speak or say anything.

"No secrets? Deal sealing? And trust?" Finn said. His eyes on the brink of letting loose a few stray tears. "That's why we started this isn't it? That's why we," Finn slammed his hand next to Puck's head, "did all this!"

"It's not like that. It was one secret." Puck said, but he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Finn's massive hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the wall.

"I'm not stupid Puck!" The pure rage that came from Finn's voice was heart breaking. He wasn't pissed about the secret that Puck kept. He pissed because it was Puck who had done it. It was his best friend who betrayed his trust. That's what he was pissed about. "How are we supposed to trust… How am I supposed to trust you!"

Finn looked like a scorned God to Puck. There was such pain in his face as if he had lived forever, but felt nothing like this, felt nothing like he did at this moment. Puck was his best friend. Even if he was a bad ass, even if they had already made this rule, he was going to break it. To hell with everyone else who might happen to walk in. Finn needed something. Puck watched at the exterior of the giant boy crumbled. He seemed to shrink in size, and Puck new that he could approach. So he did. He lifted up Finn's face with his hands, and the brown eyes were pleading with him, begging him to say that he didn't do it, but he wasn't going to lie. He couldn't. Not to Finn not anymore.

He kissed him as if he would kiss a lover. That's what Finn was after all wasn't he? Weren't they all? They were lovers in a way. Finn kissed him back, and then pulled him back for a longer kiss.

Finn pulled away and rested his head on Puck's. To him it was intimate something that they hadn't yet achieved in their deal sealing. It was now that he realized why Kurt had been such a prude this whole time. He had manipulated them in a way. Made them feel things for each other. Maybe that's why this was working. Puck didn't know. He wasn't that smart, but the fight between he and Kurt had led to the night in Pucks room. Finding out about Kurt and Finn had led Mike and him to do it. They were actually… connecting to each other.

Puck drug his fingers through Finn's hair. Causing the boy to pull away from his friend and look him in the eye. They looked at each other; they told each other everything that was going to happen in that look. A look only a friend knew.

Finn kissed him again. Then he wiped his eyes to free them from the tears. He stood up proud and tall.

"How do I look?"

"Like a giant penis who's been crying a lot."

_Mike_ and Kurt were told what Quinn did and what Puck had done. Kurt instinctively grabbed Finn's arm in comfort, but Mike had a building rage inside him that the others couldn't see, or neglected to see.

He knew that he hadn't helped the Quad out. It wasn't in his nature to be manipulative, deceitful or anything of the sort. That is until he got pissed. The others broke off in different directions. Mike walked his way through the halls to Sylvester's office. He normally tried to stay as far away from that place as he could. He was damn sure to avoid it if she were in there. Of course she was setting at her desk writing in that stupid journal. Mike often thought that she was probably writing some kind of creepy fanfiction about her cheerios. _Santana's hands were placed gently under Brittany's breast. She looked deeply in to the dumb blond's eyes, excitement building as she moved them to just under her Armpits. She whispered delicately. "I'm glad my Latin ass isn't going to get blow out of a Cannon." Then pushed her down in to the barrel and gave the amazingly talented, quick witted, all around awesome cheerleading coach, the Great Sue Sylvester two thumbs up…_

Mike walked to the open door and lightly knocked. Sylvester's head shot up and she glared at the Asian boy who she didn't know the name of. He knew that, he didn't care.

"Coach Sylvester can I talk to you?"

"Sure buddy come on in. It's not every day one of the arch enemies of my lead Cheerio walks in to my officer to be sacrificed. My trophies haven't gotten a good blood polishing in weeks!"

Mike paused for a second as he took note that Sylvester was smiling at him like the devil would smile at a Priest.

"So Quinn told you about the Quad then?"

"Oh, your stupid little rebellion of testosterone driven mind games is refreshing. It takes me back to when I was the warden for Quatanimo Bay. What can I do for you Other Asian kid who isn't important enough to know about until season two?"

"My name is Mike."

"I'm sorry Chin Chong Wong. I can't understand you. Your accent is so thick Will could use it for hair gel."

Mike too shocked by the comment just continued on with out hesitation. He was coming up with some rather snide comments for a later date though.

"The Quad knows we can't beat Quinn. She has you backing her and let's face it Coach Sylvester, you're too strong for even all the students and facility to take out."

Sylvester had turned her head slightly to one side and was glaring at him, but he continued. It was stupid of course. This wasn't going to work. Sue Sylvester had invented manipulating people… and probably some new raciest remarks.

"We want a truce. Not so much with Quinn, but with you. You would make our lives hell if we took over and we just want to let things go back to the way they were."

"So Wong why are you here and not Porcelain, Mohawk, or Frankenteen?"

"Cause… I'm stupid." Mike said. It was more of a question then an answer.

"Good Answer! What did you have in mind? Burning down the choir room with Will in it?"

"Umm, actually we were thinking that we could take the uniforms for the cheerios to the dry cleaner for you? Make sure they are nice and prepped for pep rally?"

With out hesitation Sylvester through him the keys to the Cheerio's closet which happened to be the largest class room on the campus.

"Good thinking. Now get out of here. The smell of Chicken Fried Rice is making me sick."

Mike made his way to the closet and smiled with the key turned over. He walked in to the room and pulled down the Cheerios skirt with the name Quinn above it. He smiled and took it to the home economics room. Mike Chang was about to make the Quad and every family named Wong proud.


	29. Chapter 29

Authors note

Sorry for the really long delay on this. I'll do my best to finish this story. Enjoy

Puck pulled up in front of Finn's house and shut off his truck. After rubbing his hands on his jeans to get the sweat off and looking around for some kind of escape. When he decided that he should probably go up to the house.

There were a lot of things going through Puck's head. There were ball gags, whips, chains, maybe some kind of paddle, or just a whole lot of angry sex. He was okay with most of it, but he wasn't sure how it would feel about being tied up to Finn's bed with a ball gag, being beaten with a paddle and then turned into Finn's bitch. Though his Penis was kind of excited at the thought. Not fully excited, but just kind of.

The walk up to the house seemed to take forever and his mind was completely blank. Not much to think about really. Just that he wasn't going to be able to stop Finn from doing horrible things to him, they might not find his body after words, or Finn might be so rough it would give Puck a permanent lisp. He wasn't really thinking about the horror that was going to fall upon him. He reached the front door and pushed the door bell. He jumped a little bit at the sound.

When Finn opened the door he was dressed for business. Normally this would have been a good sign, but to Puck it was a sign that there wasn't going to be a whole lot of small talk and with the way Finn was looking at him, it wasn't going to be as nice as it was with Kurt, or as Playful as it was with Mike. This was going to be like the stuff you would see on Porn. However Puck had a feeling that he was going to be the one screaming "Give it to me!"

"Are you just going to stand there?" Finn asked. Puck wasn't sure if he was excited to enter or scared to enter. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Yeah, sorry." Puck stepped in to the house and the door shut behind him causing him to jump a little. For a split second his hands bald in to fist and he was also close to letting out a girly gasp. The worst part about it was that it wasn't a small little jump and he was almost certain he made a sound. When he turned around to look at Finn there was a hint of a smile, an evil, I'm going to love this kind of smile. At this point Puck was cursing up a storm in his mind and at Finn's slow deliberate approach Puck wanted to scream.

"Are you alright puck? You seem a bit jumpy tonight." Finn said with a condescending smile as puck slowly stepped back from the seemingly 7 foot tall Finn.

"Nah, I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" Puck wasn't sure what to say and felt like an idiot after saying it. Thinking of dialog is hard when you don't know what to say. Most of the time you just end up a babbling idiot.

Finn got a smirk on his face that was almost telling Puck that it was cute that he was playing off that he wasn't scared shitless.

"Yeah I'm… awesome. I was just expecting you to be a bit more ya know… Excited?"

"OH yeah, I mean, I'm totally excited. I mean, like a bad ass excited." The whole time Puck continued to walk backwards until finally he tripped over the fist stair falling clumsily on to the stair case.

He didn't really expect Finn to be on top of him, but he was. His lips soft and still minty fresh sent Puck in to a kind of a tail spin of pleasure and fear. How quickly he had pasted the point of no return, and how quickly it was going to be done. Finn wasn't wasting any time and it seemed that Puck was going to be uncomfortable on the stairs, and by the way Finn was controlling the situation Puck was in fact going to be his bitch.

Kurt's house

Mike happily bounced up the sidewalk to Kurt's house and rang the door bell. He was bored and wanted to see of Kurt wanted to go out and do something. He would have called Puck or Finn but he was certain that he didn't want to disturb them. Plus he and Kurt hadn't hung out by themselves. There was a bit of tension between them. They didn't have the interaction that Kurt had had with Puck and Finn beforehand. In this case he was just a kind of filler so that there could have been four of them. He was content with that at first, but not so much now.

When Kurt came to the door he frowned a little bit and then smiled.

"Mike, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just bored. You want to go bowling, or walking around the mall or something?"

"Ummm sure." Kurt let him in and Mike followed him down the stairs.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back. "

"Cool." Mike said as he sat down on the bed and looked around the room that was slowly starting to look like the command center for the Quad operation. Kurt had kind of appointed himself the keep of records. On the desk was a list of loyal Quad followers, and those that were on the fence. It was funny to Mike, everything was color coordinated.

"Hey Kurt?" Mike said loudly as he stood up and looked at the list on his desk.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about the pep rally tomorrow and the number we've been working on. I think we should change a couple of things really quick."

"Like what? I thought it was fine."

"Well, it is, but I was thinking that maybe we could make a bigger entrance you know. Maybe intimidate Quinn and the others a little bit."

Mike walked back over and sat on the bed and looked up as Kurt walked out and his mouth dropped. Kurt frowned at him and placed his hands on his hip.

"Okay, we have three problems. One, when you did finally decide to start plotting two, why would we need to intimidate Quinn and Three… Why are you still dressed?"

Mike wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question. One he didn't know why he was still dressed and he also didn't know that Kurt would look so hot in black boxer briefs.

Finns house

Puck wasn't sure where the struggle had begun for whatever it was he was struggling for, but it was clumsy and awkward and he kept scurrying away from Finn. He felt like a mouse and Finn was a cat playing with him. Sure it was kind of fun but damn it he was Puck and he didn't run away from people. Especially Finn.

"Okay really?" Finn said as Puck managed to squeeze his way out from underneath Finn again with the grace of a drunken beaver.

"Yeah like really! You're being all kinds of… I don't know…"

"Seductive?" Finn asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, that but…"

"Irresistible?"

"Well, I'm resisting you, so no, but yeah kind of."

"Then why don't you just give in to what you're feeling and we can get this over with." Finn said as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Get it over with? You make this sound like it's a chore." Puck said as he took his shirt off and threw it on top of Finn's"

"Now why would I think that?" Finn said rolling his eyes with obvious sarcasm that Puck's penis twitched. This was like a new Finn. He was like a hybrid of two hell beast. One smart, manipulative Finn mixed with Predator Finn. Oh this was bad, bad on many many levels. And Puck liked it.

"Maybe I'm don't want to be topped by you. Maybe I'm saving it for Kurt."

"Or maybe you're just afriad. You're acting like a Pussy."

"No, that is exactly what I'm trying to stop myself from becoming."

Finn thought about that for a second and then laughed a little.

"It's a pun!" Finn shouted it almost with the delight of a child. "Puns are fun."

Puck had to think for a second as he looked around the room. So if Finn was that easy to distract maybe he could get away with keeping his… well he didn't know what to call getting your ass pounded by a 6'5 child like idiot who seemed to be able to channel Steven Hawkins, and Jenna Jamison at the exact same time. But he was sure it wasn't a good term. Anal Virginity just didn't seem to cover it.

Finn took a couple of steps forward and Puck took a couple of steps back. There was a glint in Finn's eyes and Puck was certain that he was in fact about to be ass raped.

Kurt's House

Kurt and Mike rolled around on the bed kissing, laughing and giggling the whole time as Kurt fought with Mike to get his clothes off. It was a fun game. Kurt kind of liked it. It was far flirtier than with Puck. It also was easier to play around like this with Mike than it was with Finn. Finn seemed to always be so worried about hurting him, but Mike realized that Kurt wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was… Probably when he threw him on the bed in a fit of hormonal teenage lust proved that.

There was also a sense of mischief that Kurt found more than a turn on. He found it down right freaking hot. He wasn't sure how but had managed to pull Mikes pants off and he looked down at the very skinny, very well built Asian and uttered a "Damn." Under his breath. Mike smiled and put his arms behind his head as Kurt leaned forward. Mike suddenly got the song "Lips of an Angel" Stuck in his head as he moaned a little.

Finns House

Puck wasn't quite sure how, but he had managed ended up under Finn again only this time, the monster of a of teenager was being gentle and his hands were gently making sure that Puck wasn't about to scurry off in a fit of what Puck had begun to refer as a "bad ass retreat."

And there was a few times that Finn had managed to get a couple of good pokes towards Pucks no fly zone. Here was the situation in Pucks head. He had messed up. He had slept with Quinn when Finn was dating her. He had betrayed the trust of the Quad and this was his payment for it. He knew that Finn wasn't going to hurt him, at least not purposely. He knew that this was the honorable thing to do, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to go through with it. He, in his mind, was going to be the supreme top in the Quad and Finn was challenging that and Puck didn't seem to think that was a good idea.

Of course these were broken thoughts and that's only because within a matter of minutes Finn had figured out how to make him putty with a well placed hand and or kiss. This was just not going to go well. Puck was going to have to submit and Finn knew it because he reached for the KY and smiled devilishly at Puck.

Kurt's House

Mike's back arched as Kurt slide inside of him. They were already sweating and Mike wasn't quite sure if he would be able to hold his own against Kurt who slowly started to pull himself out again. Mikes hissed out in pleasure and brought his head up to Kurt's shoulder.

"Michael if you bite me, I swear to the Fashion gods I will simply kill you painfully."

"But it feels so good." Mike said as Kurt pushed himself in again and Mike put his lips on Kurt's shoulder.

"No bite."

"Just shut up and Fu…"

Finn's House

"Puck… are you okay?" Finn asked his eyes dancing with delight at seeing Puck squirm uncomfortably under him. We'll just say that the first attempt was… well it hurt like a mother Fu… "Puckerman are you okay?"

The pain had started to subside and the burning know wasn't as intense.

"Yeah… try again." He said trying to sound as bad assed as possible.

"K." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt's House

Kurt collapsed on top of Mike and shuttered.

"Okay… Mike if ever tell you not to bite me again, I wasn't you to bite me anyway." Kurt said as Mike smiled and looked at the neck and collar bone of Kurt.

"My turn." Make said as he jumped on top of Kurt.

Finn's house.

Finn collapsed on top of Puck and shuttered.

Puck's only thought was. "I liked it. Damnit."

McKinley High School.

Puck had a hard time strutting in to the school like he normally would, and he was certain that people were going to take notice. Luckily they would think it was kind of sports injury and not the end of the No Fly Zone.

There was a slight hesitation when he saw Mike and Kurt standing next to a bank of lockers. Pucks body temp started to rise when he saw the turtle neck covering Kurt's neck. Even worse was the clear bite mark on Mike's neck.

"Your… strut Puck. It seems a little, shall we say… lose." Kurt said with a smirk that seemed to be somewhat angry and delighted at the same time.

Puck knowing what Kurt meant just smiled at him then slapped him on the shoulder. Kurt let out a hiss and glared at him.

"Those Asian Vampires… viscous little bustards aren't they?"

"Okay, truce." Kurt said. "Mike and I want to change up the entrance for the pep rally. Get Finn… We'll top this… I mean talk this thing out." Before could grab him Kurt was running down the halls. "Top that!" He yelled back over his shoulder and disappeared.


End file.
